Muv-Luv Alternative New Beginning
by Kuro-ShiroGane
Summary: Shirogane Takeru stands in front of the Monument for his dead companions...these are his last moments before he returns to his original world,but he doesn't look happy at all.All he wants is just one more chance,one more opportunity to fight for the people that gave their life for him.
1. Chapter 1: Old End New Beginning

**Terminology**:

**BETA**- Beings of Extraterrestrial Origin Which is Adversary of Human Race

**TSF**- Tactical Surface Fighters

**Type-97 Fubuki**- The Type-97 Fubuki is a 3rd generation Tactical Surface Fighter in use by the Empire of Japan as a training machine, and is derived from the Type-94 Shiranui.

**Type-94 Shiranui**- The Type-94 Shiranui is a Tactical Surface Fighter in use by the Imperial Army/Mainland Defence Force of Japan as their premiere unit. The first domestic-production TSF of the Empire, the Type-94 is a high-performance unit that can fill a wide variety of combat roles.

**Type-00 Takemikazuchi**- Is a high-performance Japanese 3rd generation Tactical Surface Fighter produced for the Imperial Royal Guard, and is intended to serve as the means at which the Royal Guards can continue to hold their position of superiority over the rank-and-file, as well as to allow them to take the lead in battles as befitting their status as nobility.

**Imperial Royal Guard**- The Imperial Royal Guard (IRG) is one of the fighting forces maintained by Imperial Japan the IRG's primary role is local defense, in addition to providing the bodyguards to the Shogun.

**Element G**- The unknown material used to make the G-Bomb

**XG-70b/d Susanoo**- The giant mechanical weapon used to destroy the BETA hives.

**PX**- The cafeteria. Stands for Post Exchange

**Alternative Plans**- A series of plans originally created with the objective of finding a way of communicating with the BETA.

**Alternative V**- It's official purpose was selecting 100,000 people and allowing them to flee Earth through the use of immigrant spaceships, while the rest of humanity stays on to fight the BETA to the bitter end, using a large number of G Bombs.

**Alternative IV**- It's official purpose was finding a way to understand or communicate with the BETA through the use of the 00 Unit. It also had a secret objective of setting up an anti-BETA intelligence network, gathering data on the layout of each Hive and the deployment and distribution of BETA within.

**G-Bomb**- A new type of weapon that uses G-Element.

**Superior**- Known to humanity as "Target A" Also referred to as the Original Hive's of BETA strain,there's only one for planet and controls every BETA on the planet.

**Hive**- The BETA's bases are called "hives". The parts above ground are called "monuments", while the massive underground parts are called "stabs". By 2003, 26 different hives existed

**Original Hive**-The largest hive and the first Hive on Earth is the Original Hive

**Causality Conductor**- A pipeline between worlds. Allows the exchange of causality information between them, not limited to events and memories.

**Laser-class BETA**- At 3.0 meters tall, the Laser-class BETA are some of the smaller anti-TSF units the BETA giant eyes fire lasers that are effective against targets of up to 10 kilometers high and 30 kilometers from the where the Laser-class a perfect record of never hitting allied BETA strains in a crossfire the Laser-class played an instrumental role in shutting down mankind's air superiority on the field of battle

**Heavy Laser-class BETA**- Towering over the Laser-class at 21.0 meters tall (excluding the cooling wings), the Heavy Laser-class is a larger strain with firepower to giant eyes fire lasers and are effective against targets of up to a mere 500 meters high, and a spectacular range of over 100 kilometers with 36 seconds in-between shots.

**Grappler-class BETA**- The Grappler-class measures 12.0 meters tall and is armed with two extremely tough forearms, with hardness 15 on the Mohs scale, which they use to batter enemies to death, and can also act as shields against poorly-aimed weapons not particularly fast, the Grappler-class is considerably mobile and nimble in combat. It is the BETA's main unit in battles against mechanized infantry and TSFs; in a group with the Grappler-, Destroyer- and Fort-class BETA, the Grappler-class usually numbers 60% of the total force.

**Destroyer-class BETA**- At 16.0 meters tall, the Destroyer-class is the second strain of the BETA's main force against mankind's mechanized forces. They have extremely tough frontal armor, with hardness 15 on the Mohs scale in front. Underneath that covering are two small armor on their foreheads is used as a weapon when they ram into enemies, and such attacks are more powerful than the Grappler-class' arms as the Destroyer can reach running speeds of up to 170km/h. However, their speed prevents them from turning quickly, giving pilots who manage to maneuver out of the way an easy kill

**Fort-class BETA**- Towering above most things on the battlefield, the Fort-class at 66.0 meters tall is the largest of the seven main attacks with their ten legs are extremely powerful, and can easily stab through or bash a TSF into pieces with one hit. Each Fort-class also has a 50-meter long tentacle attached to its rear end, with a Mohs 15 stinger on the end which secretes an extremely strong acid

**Tank-class BETA**- The Tank-class BETA is the third smallest strain, measuring at 2.8 meters tall. Infantry weapons are effective against them, but while it is lightly armored and classified as an anti-infantry unit, the Tank-class has gained notoriety as the smallest anti-TSF the BETA have; their physical strength and jumping abilities are prodigous and their powerful jaws can bite through even super-carbon, allowing it to easily catch and demolish vehicles and Tank-class rarely travels alone; Tank-class encounters usually number in hundreds if not thousands, and more if they are part of a major BETA force;They carry a distinctive smell of sulphur, are able to reach speeds of up to 80km/h and can quickly cover a short distance by jumping onto a care should be taken to minimize melee contact with the Tank-class, as they have a tendecy to latch on unless killed.

**Warrior-class BETA**- At 2.5 meters tall, the Warrior-class is one of the smaller strains of BETA, intended for anti-personnel roles and ineffective against TSFs. As they are extremely lightly armored, even handguns and rifles are effective on them. However, it is hard to actually hit them due to their agility, and once close their trunk-like arm has enough strength to easily pull a man's head off.

**Soldier-class**- Standing at 2.3 meters tall, the Soldier-class is the smallest strain of BETA encountered on solely anti-personnel and ineffective against both TSFs and mechanized infantry, with arm strength several times that of an average human's

**Characters**:

**Shirogane Takeru** - The protagonist of the story.

**Kagami Sumika**- Takeru's childhood friend.

**Yuuko Kouzuki**- The Professor working on Alternative IV

**Marimo Jinguuji**- Squad 207 instructor and Takeru's English teacher in the old world

**Kasumi Yashiro**- Survivor of the Alternative III project. Has mind reading abilities and only close to Yuuko and Shirogane

**Chizuru Sakaki**- Squad 207B Squad leader. Takeru calls her Class rep and is in loggerhead with Ayamine

**Ayamine Kei**- Squad 207 member, CQC expert

**Miki Tamase**- Squad 207 member, Sniper expert

**Mikoto Yoroi**- Squad 207 member, First Aid and survivalist expert

**Meiya Mitsurugi**- Squad 207 member, Melee weapon specialist

**00 Unit**- Humanity's trump card in the battle against the BETA, the key to Alternative IV's success.

**Tsukuyomi Mana**: A first lieutenant in the imperial defense army. Cares deeply for Meiya and tries her best to help her in any way she can.

**Isumi Michiru**: Captain of squad A-01.

**Hayase Mitsuki**: A member of squad A-01. She is always together with Haruka, her best friend and former romantic rival.

**Suzumiya Haruka**: A member of squad A-01 and sister of Akane. She is always together with Mitsuki, her best friend and former romantic rival.

**Kashiwagi Haruko**: A member of squad A-01.

**Kazama Touko**: A member of squad A-01.

**Munakata Misae**: A member of squad A-01.

**Tomoe Yukino**: A second lieutenant in the imperial defense army. One of the three soldiers under first lieutenant Mana together with Ebisu and Tatsumi. They are very protective of Meiya and suspicious of Takeru's involvement with her.

**Ebisu Minagi**: A second lieutenant in the imperial defense army. One of the three soldiers under first lieutenant Mana together with Yukino and Tatsumi. They are very protective of Meiya and suspicious of Takeru's involvement with her.

**Kamiyo Tatsumi**: A second lieutenant in the imperial defense army. One of the three soldiers under first lieutenant Mana together with Yukino and Ebisu. They are very protective of Meiya and suspicious of Takeru's involvement with her.

**Suzumiya Akane**: A member of squad A-01 and sister of Haruka. She works hard to fight for her sisters sake as well.

**Koubuin Yuuhi**: The shogun of Japan. Meiya's twin sister

**Tamase Genjousai**: Under-secretary-general of the United Nations and Miki's father.

**Paul Radhabinod**: Commander of the Yokohama base.

**Sagiri Naoya**: A captain in the imperial defense army's capital defense forces.

**Kyouzuka Shizue**: A woman who works in the Yokohama base cafeteria.

**Yoroi Sakon**: Mikoto's father, and works for the Imperial Japanese government.

**Preface**

Hi to all the people who will read my fanfic. I decided to write my own fanfic for mainly 2 reasons,Muv Luv it's a story that left a strong impression in me and i think it's the best visual novel in circulation,second the story written by PualXion-sensei,i love the story written by him so in a way reading his story gave me the final push into writing mine,as i too would like to gave a different ending to Muv Luv. I will apologize in advance for eventual grammatical errors,as english isn't my first language,and if some points are similar to PaulXion story...that just shows how much i liked his story. I hope you will enjoy my fanfic and if you'd like leave positive/negative review as i would like to know where to improve since it's my first time writing a fanfic.

**Chapter 1: The End Is the Beginning of a new End**

**(Yokohama Base)(Withered Cherry Blossom Trees)(January 2002)**

[Yuuko]"Looks like you haven't disappeared yet." I was alone near the cherry blossom trees at the Eishi Training School gates,waiting for the moment i would stop existing in this world,and saying goodbye to my friends when i heard Sensei's voice.

[Takeru]"Sensei..." Sensei didn't minded my half hearted response and continued.

[Yuuko]"Yashiro told me you were out here...done saying goodbye?"Sensei came with Kasumi at the Valkyries and Marimo-chan monument.

That seemed a little strange to me cause i haven't seen her since Operation Ouka was over,but i didn't minded and answered[Takeru]"Yes,I have finished my goodbyes long ago,right now i'm just thinking."

The end of my travel...that was really the end,we destroyed Original Hive,i killed the Superior,the BETA who controls all other ones on Earth,but...everyone died just to get me to the Original Hive's core and the only one who survived is me.

[Yuuko]"...So you still think you have something to do in this world?"

As expected from Sensei right straight through the point,well... i guess it was written all over my face.

[Takeru]"...Well...I'd be lying if I said there's nothing..."

So...in a few minute i was going to disappear...i was in this world thanks to Sumika...her despair and loneliness brought me in this world when the two G-Bombs exploded in Yokomaha Hive and reacted to the Hive's reactor and G-Element amplifying her feelings...and since the me from this world was already dead protecting her from a Soldier Class BETA in Yokohama Hive,she took me from a close world and i had become a Causality Conductor...a pipeline between worlds,and thanks to that,i brought into this world,my original world memories and feeling in exchange for events happened in this world filled with BETA like Marimo-chan's death and Sumika in comatose state.

[Yuuko]"Well,anyway...welcome,you did great out there."

I widened my eyes not believing at her words [Takeru]"...Where'd that come from...?"

[Yuuko]"I haven't seen you since you got back, right ? Sorry I was so busy."

Still perplexed i continued [Takeru]"What're you talking about, Sensei? You've never come and talked to me right after I came back from an operation."

[Yuuko]"Oh...really?Never?"

[Takeru]"Never."...does this mean Sensei's feeling something about me leaving...The fact that she went out of her way to come here...? Hu!...no way...No matter what happened...she wouldn't do that...or maybe...

[Yuuko]"I read your report sorry to ask so much...after all that happened."

[Takeru]"..."

**(Flash)**

Then flash of memories of what happened in Original Hive attacked me...Tama half body all covered in blood and in the hands of the Superior...Mikoto,Class Rep and Ayamine who stayed back against and horde of BETA. And Meiya...her death afflicted me the most...

Meiya who sacrificed her life to make me shoot and kill the Superior while confessing her love to me...  
[Meiya]"...I was given life to be a shadow...a death such as this...is far too great an honor for me..."  
[Meiya]" ...at the very least...I want...you, ...the man I love...to be the one...Who sends me to my grave...!"  
[Meiya]"...even if...my life...was nothing more than a shadow...you...you must live on...even if only you would remember...that I existed in this world...that Mitsurugi Meiya lived in this world..."  
[Meiya]" ...then... I will be happy...I had planned...on carrying that to my grave...! ...forgive...my weakness...Kagami...!"

And Sumika...i still can see her lifeless figure,as if it was asleep,with her hands joint on her chest,while holding the Santa Rabbit i gave her,like it was her most precious thing in the world...Sumika...She never planned on coming home in the first place,Sumika made that decision...when Yokohama reactor was destroyed.

Her quantum brain needed purification every 72 hours,otherwise her ODL would deteriorate and she would have become just an human shaped computer without personality and feelings.

It was like going through hemodialysis,and to do that she would have to connect to the Yokohama Hive reactor.

By purifying her ODL every time Sumika would pass everything she'd seen and heard through the reactor to the Primary Objective.

Basically she was,without knowing,BETA's spy.

Luckily she learned that near the end,when she became one with me,just before the BETA attack to the base.

After we became one the closed off parts of her subconscious were completely opened and she knew that one BETA strain was drawing information from her...and that was the Superior.

**(Flash end)**

[Yuuko]"Shirogane?"Asked Sensei while looking at my face

[Yuuko]"Shirogane,are you okay?..."

[Takeru]"No,I'm fine...just thinking about what happened(Ah...)and also don't worry for the report I just wanted to do everything I could for this world before I left..."

Now that Sumika was dead i was no more a Causality Conductor so finally i could go back to my peaceful world...back to Hakuryou class 3-B...every morning woken up by Sumika...everyday teasing and fighting with her...Meiya with no common sense...intruding in my house,remodeling the neighborhood,building that super big mansion...Tsukuyomi,the Three Idiots and all my classmates Class Rep,Ayamine,Tama,Mikoto. I could finally go back on being lazy,i could play videogames and Valgernoon again but why...why...WHY! i didn't feel happy at all...right now the only thing that crosses my mind it's how could i stay in this world and do just one loop...just one more loop,and i could fix all this.

[Kasumi]"..." Kasumi looked sad while looking at me...she was silent and almost expressionless till now,but probably she has read my mind and that's why now she look so sorrowful.

[Takeru]"Especially since I don't know when I'll disappear." I continued pretending not to notice...but...I'm really glad I had enough time left to come here...this place is like my home in this world...

[Yuuko]"True...then first i have to ask you a question...(...?...What is it..?)..What's that piece of cloth you have in your hand?"asked Sensei while looking at my right hand.

[Takeru]"That's Sumika's ribbon...(..Eh..?)...i thought about using that in the next loop...but then i heard from Kasumi that i can't loop anymore,so i decided to keep it as a memento." I responded to Sensei heartbroken.

[Yuuko]"All right...then we'd better hurry."said Sensei while slightly looking away...ah i know that...when Sensei does that it means she's hiding something...it took a while but i'm finally beginning to understand her. What would it be that she's hiding...maybe it's about Sumika's ribbon?...all i've heard of it was that Sensei put in there some device made from Element-G that would block projection and would made impossible mind reading on me and her but other than that...or maybe that's all my delusion and in reality Sensei came all the way here just to say goodbye,and lifting me from all remained attachments to this world so i could go back more easily.

[Takeru]"Hurry?...with what?" I said while i kept thinking of what she could be hiding.

[Yuuko]"Here you go." And then she handed me the handgun that she tried to give me when she told me that the brain was Sumika.

[Takeru]"...Eh...?" I answered dumbfounded and then i remember that she wanted me to use that gun on her for all the things that she had done to me and to free her from all the things she had done.

[Yuuko]"You'll use it right?"

[Takeru]"..."

[Yuuko]"You're not a Causality Conductor anymore if you kill me, nothing will happen to me in the other world."

[Takeru]"..." I still didn't say anything

[Yuuko]"I'm sure that was one of the reasons you didn't back then." I see...she's got a point...at the time I was only thinking of Sumika...so I never noticed that.

[Yuuko]"And since Kagami doesn't exist during this transfer,you really will cease to exist in this world."

[Takeru]"..." So...everyone will forget me and it will be like i never was in this world.

[Yuuko]"This time, not one person will ever remember you existed." Said Sensei while diverting her glance once again...i'd have to assume she's saying the truth since Sensei never lied to me...but on the other hand she always concealed the truth using tricks or diverting the conversation...and the fact that she diverted her look twice with the matter that she came just to say goodbye keeps bothering me.

[Yuuko]"So you won't have to worry about anyone wondering where you went and criticizing you for it" Sensei continued looking me in the eyes again...What is it that i still don't understand...i will cease to exist here because Sumika who kept observing my existence is gone and because we finally became one...but...but... i just can't accept that!

[Takeru]"..."

[Yuuko]"...or would you like me to answer some questions first since you look so lost in thought?

[Takeru]"Sensei there must be a way for me to go back in time once again!" I who couldn't suppress my feelings anymore yelled at Sensei

[Takeru]"WHY IS THAT EVERY TIME...EVERY LOOP I HAVE DONE I COULDN'T PROTECT WHAT WAS PRECIOUS TO ME!EVERY TIME SEEING MY LOVER AND CHILD LEAVING EARTH WHEN THEY SWITCHED TO ALTERNATIVE V,WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING IF THEY HAD REACHED THE NEW PLANET!(...lover and child?) AND EVEN THIS TIME EVERYONE DIED AND I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT GETS TO BE HAPPY AND CAREFREE...WELL THAT'S JUST WRONG!"

[Yuuko]"Shirogane..."

[Takeru]"no ...No...NO!...THAT'S NOT THE FUTURE I HAVE HOPED,THAT'S WRONG,THAT'S JUST WRONG...I DIDN'T SAVE ANYTHING,HOW COULD I HAVE SAVED THIS WORLD WHEN I COULDN'T SAVE EVEN ONE OF MY FRIENDS."

[Yuuko]"STOP!"said Sensei in one of her few outburst of anger. I couldn't believe the usual cold and composed Sensei could become like this...of course i knew that she isn't ruthless it's just that she controls her feelings...but the only time i've seen her like this it's when i ran to my world after Marimo-chan death and since at that time i didn't knew i was a Causality Conductor i brought the "information" of Marimo-chan's death in my world and so my kind teacher died in my world too.

[Yuuko]"DON'T YOU SEE THAT BY DOING THE SPOILED KID YOU ARE TRAMPLING ALL OVER THEIR FEELING AND IGNORING THE MEANING OF EVERYONE'S DEATH(...!...!...kuh)EVERYONE SACRIFICED IN ORDER TO KEEP YOU FROM DYING ALONE AND IN PAIN AND BEING FINALLY HAPPY."

Hearing that i felt empty,i lost all strength and dropped on my knees. The tears that i had desperately held started to flow from my eyes. It was a bitter cry like a wail from a wounded animal,it contained all the sadness from the death of my companions,all the powerlessness in changing this twisted destiny and the burden of all the worlds i had to keep till now.  
Then Kasumi who was silent till now placed her hand on my head and said [Kasumi]"Shirogane-san,you'll be fine. (Kasumi...) that's what everyone would have wanted..."

I thought for a second and then i said [Takeru]"...I see... you could tell...what everyone was thinking...(Yes)."

I looked in her clear eyes and i said [Takeru]"Sorry Kasumi...i'm so pathetic...even though you were with me"i said to her but she denied.

[Kasumi]"Shirogane-san you are not pathetic... you were trying to prioritize the mission and not thinking about anything else.(...)But the truth was,you wanted to save everyone on top of completing the mission."

I didn't add anything so she continued [Kasumi]"Everyone noticed that...(yeah...i know)...but they were able to fight that hard because you're that kind of person(...!...) Because you're like that everyone did the very best they could for humanity.(...) In order to save humanity. In order for the people they'd fought with to survive(...!...) ...and... in order to keep you from dying alone and in pain...(-...!)Everyone in the unit...was thinking the same thing(...!...)so was Sumika-san."

Now the tears were flowing copiously and i tried to stand up while averting my face but Sensei grabbed my chin and said [Yuuko]"Just this time,i will overlook this since i told you to save the whining and complaining until the end(...)...i know what are you thinking Shirogane... but it's impossible,you are no more a Causality Conductor,you can't go back anymore...now all that's left to you is going back to your world..."

This is the reality that i have to bear...I wanted to save this world and repair the other world so i can't ignore this reality. That's how it should be...but call me naive,call me a child i'm still convinced there's a way...unconsciously i've been holding Sumika's ribbon near my heart. Sumika...what should i do? Is this really the end?

[Yuuko]"...This is the end"said Sensei while offering again her gun.

[Takeru]"Thank you for the offer but i have to refuse" I said to Sensei after i wiped my tears.

[Yuuko]"What? I set aside time from my busy schedule to come out here, you know."

[Takeru]"Sorry to waste it" I said smiling

...that again...why the busy Sensei had to come just to say goodbye...after all i would be gone from her memory in a couple hours. I choose again to ignore that fact and i continued.

[Takeru]"Sensei, this world still needs you,(...)besides, you're going to keep fighting and suffering for humanity...right?"

[Yuuko]"I see...so we're even...?"said Sensei while smirking

[Yuuko]"If you're okay with that,it's easy enough for me. Fortunately I'm not weak enough to "suffer" from so little."

[Takeru]"Hahahah...you're right."

Yes...Sensei's definitely not weak. She's strict and calculating when it comes to completing her objectives...but...that's not her real personality...If she really was like that...she wouldn't have drunken herself stupid and cried to me back then when she failed to complete Alternative IV and humanity switched to Alternative V on the first loop. She wouldn't have checked...whether or not the Captain's sister died in Sadogashima,just to give Isumi Captain some relief in her last minutes...She wouldn't have pitied Sumika in her final days...and made time for us to be alone...Sensei accepted head-on the responsibilities of showing others the way...and she never ran away from dirtying her own hands. And she locked all those things inside...never complaining to anyone.

**(Flash)**

[Yuuko]"Sensei? I don't remember having any students."

**(Flash End)**

I'm definitely not one of your students...But it's thanks to you...that i was able to come this far. Thank you so much...You really were...the greatest teacher i've ever had...

[Yuuko]"What's wrong? Want to shoot me after all?"said Sensei with her usual smirk

[Takeru]"Sensei...I decided to fight,and did so for my own reasons."

then Sensei looked me with a serious gaze [Yuuko]"..."

[Takeru]"I'll bear all the responsibility of what happened. I don't plan on blaming you or acting like a victim no more."

[Yuuko]"..."Sensei returned to her usual smile and i kept on

[Takeru]"Doing that wouldn't hide any of it...I know that all too well now."

[Yuuko]"I see...oh well. If you change your mind just say so."

[Takeru]"It won't change,don't worry."

[Yuuko]"Fine, fine, i get it. So you've got no more complaning to do?"

[Takeru]"I won't worry about the past anymore."

[Yuuko]"Wow..."said Sensei surprised.

To be honest, there are tons of things...I want to ask Sensei...but...there's no point checking each and every one of them now. First i have to find by myself a way to come back...i can't always be Sensei student i have to become an equal or surpass her.

[Yuuko]"Okay then...how about something more future-oriented?"

[Takeru]"Future...oriented...?"

[Yuuko]"Nothing in particular. If anything...just some way of killing time until you disappear."

[Takeru]"...until i disappear...hmmm..." ...maybe with a little roundabout way i can ask Sensei about a mean to at least keep my memory in my world or just a trace of it.

[Takeru]"Then...why don't you tell me one of those hypotheses you love?"

Sensei widened her eyes surprised...[Yuuko]"A hypothesis...? About what?"

she took the bait...

[Takeru]"The world i go back to...which one will it be?"

[Yuuko]"Dunno...I don't have anything specific on that either."

The first question was a vain attempt.

[Takeru]"Well...that makes sense."

[Yuuko]"But,we do know...that the events you caused in other worlds by interfering with them are gone."

Oh?

[Yuuko]"And that you'll be put back on October 22nd in your world"

So...if nothing else,what happened to Marimo-chan and Sumika will be gone.

Sensei must have noticed my worried face because she added [Yuuko]"Don't worry. Anything you caused is being reconstructed. Likewise, all the "worlds where you become one with someone other than Kagami"...will also be reconstructed."

[Takeru]"...Fuu..."

I felt reassured after hearing that and then an idea hit me...what about the informations and events in excess? Maybe there's a possibility that the informations of all my loops will be drifting on the void between worlds waiting for someone to pick them up...but how to pick them up...

[Yuuko]"In addition, that thought,this world's Kagami had is sure to have a big influence on your world's reconstruction."

[Takeru]" Sumika's thought...can...do that?" i answered half amazed

[Yuuko]"It is the cause of all your transfers,after all."

[Takeru]"...I see"

[Yuuko]"All the transfer phenomena involving you and Kagami have proven that people's will has a strong influence on the way the world is. Which is something the Quantum Causality Theory predicts. And the power to project that will onto the world is an extremely rare ability, not something people normally possess."

[Takeru]"...and the people who have it...were 00 unit candidates..."

[Yuuko]"Yes...in case Kagami would have failed, one of the Valkyries would have been chosen instead,to be the next 00 Unit...and it that case Mitsurugi would have been chosen,since she is the one next to Sumika with that power."

[Takeru]"..."

[Yuuko]"Right. Receiving causality information leaking out of parallel worlds requires a will to contain information exchanges and projections are exactly the same thing. Informations can't reach something which won't receive it."

THAT'S IT THAT'S WHAT I NEED...like when i was so in despair for the death of Marimo-chan that i brought her death "information" to my world. If in the moment i will disappear i can muster my will and think strongly about my memories maybe i can retain some of them,if not all. And that would make a link to all other informations! That's risky...that's just an hypotheses and not an hypotheses of the genius Professor Kouzuki Yuuko but mine hypotheses and i'm an idiot...BUT i have to take that bet. Now all i miss it's a connection to this world...someone who will still remember me when i will be gone.

[Takeru]"...Sensei"

[Yuuko]"What?"

[Takeru]"...Everything I've done...everything we gained in exchange for their lives...they have meaning...right...?"

though it's mortifying i had to ask that in case i will fail to come back. I need that reassurance... i need to know that this world at least would face the future with a real hope.

[Yuuko]"Of course they do." Answered Sensei with a gentle smile on her face.

[Yuuko]"There's no question...that you saved this world."

[Takeru]"...Sensei."

[Yuuko]"Even if no one ever finds out about it...that truth won't change. Even if no one is ever grateful for what you all did...I'm grateful-For the future you've given humanity. Thank you, Shirogane...you're this world's savior..."

[Takeru]"...!..."

Sensei...thank you...so much...!That's the final push i needed...now i know that even if i fail all the things i've done were not for nothing; also sorry Sensei but i know that ahead there's a better ending where i could give to the girls the happiness they deserve...a future where i'm not the only one alive...i know that i'm trampling on everyone's death but i'm prepared to accept head-on all the responsabilities of my actions,just like you i will show others the way and i will ran no more from dirtying my own hands. Even if i end up being hated by everyone even if i'm lucky enough to meet Marimo-chan or Isumi Captain in Heaven i'm prepared to suffer whatever punishment. I will lock all my feelings inside...never complaining to anyone.

[Yuuko]"...looks like it's time." And then my body started to glow... it was time...now i was really disappearing.

[Takeru]"...Take care... of the rest."

with her usual smirk Sensei said [Yuuko]"...goodbye, bratty savior."

Then smiling i met Kasumi gaze

[Kasumi]"..." her childish face looked sad.

[Takeru]"Kasumi...keep helping Sensei..."

then Kasumi said with a serious look [Kasumi]"...yes."

In the meantime i saw that Sensei's eyes were a little wet.

[Takeru]"Please talk about everyone...with pride...I'm counting on you..."

[Kasumi]"...yes" Sensei must have noticed that she was almost crying so she closed her eyes.

[Takeru]"Good..."

[Kasumi]"When...the world becomes peaceful...I will go see the ocean..." continued Kasumi smiling,remembering our promise near the Sakura Tree.

[Takeru]"...yeah...be sure to make...tons of memories..."

[Kasumi]"I'll always...be watching you...no matter what world you're in."

[Takeru]"!"

Why didn't i think of it earlier, it was so obvious,yes,Kasumi,she's the one that kept observing me when i went to my world to retrieve the equation. Now all the pieces of the puzzle are complete...now all that's left it's a little luck and hope for a miracle.

[Kasumi]"I...will never forget you...!"

**(Flash)**

[Sumika]"I won't forget you...not now, not ever...I won't!"

**(Flash End)**

...Kasumi...you...

With the light that was becoming stronger Kasumi said to me[Kasumi]"...I don't know...whether this is...my feeling...or Sumika-san's..."

[Takeru]"..."

[Kasumi]"...but...i did love you"

[Takeru]"-Ehhhhhhhhhh...?" I was bewildered by her sudden confession,but then remembering all the time spent together all became clear...as usual i'm so dense...sorry Kasumi for not having recognized your feelings.

[Takeru]"...I see...thank you...Kasumi"

[Kasumi]"...see you...later..."

[Takeru]"yeah...see you..."

While the light had become so strong i almost couldn't see anymore,i faced Yuuko-Sensei and while smiling i said to her [Takeru]"Sorry Sensei...in the end i have to disobey to you one last time..."

[Yuuko]"Eh?What do you mean by that"said Sensei surprised.

[Takeru]"Sensei...This is my story. It'll go the way I want it... or I'll end it here.(...!) See you later!"

...

...

...

...

...

**(Yokohama Base)(Withered Cherry Blossom Trees)(January 2002)(Yuuko PoV)**

I was standing there looking at the space where the boy,just a second ago was while thinking what could have meant with his last words...then i asked to Yashiro [Yuuko]"Yashiro...(Yes)...did you read Shirogane's mind?(Yes)What was he thinking?"

[Kasumi]"He was thinking on how to come back,and do everything again from the start"

[Yuuko]"-!?"

[Kasumi]"After he raged and you scolded him,he regained his coolness and began to think.(Keep going.)Then you told him that the will has great power in changing the worlds(...)and receiving causality information leaking out of parallel worlds requires a will to contain it."

[Yuuko]"Heh. So he noticed it"i said whispering and without noticing i was grinning.

[Kasumi]"Professor?"Said Yashiro noticing my smile.

[Yuuko]"Nothing...and then what else?"

[Kasumi]"Then he made up his mind...and in the end he understood that he needed someone who would remember him and that would observe him while he wasn't in this world."

[Yuuko]"And he noticed that what he needed was you right?(Yes...in the last moments.)"

Mmm...Even if he's an hopeless idiot i must think that his idea is not so bad...i had suspected that something was strange when he talked about his lover and child...normally to recall dormant memories in his brain he would need some trigger...but in that moment he was unconsciously receiving causality information...it seems i underestimated his will and attachment to this world.

...That Shirogane...while i was thinking you grew up a little you are the same old bratty saviour...but that's just like him...maybe that's why those girls gave their life for him.

[Yuuko]"Yashiro(Yes)keep observing him...(Yes)...i know it will be hard...but since you love him,i think you could keep for about 1 week."

[Kasumi]"...Yes..."said Yashiro while blushing.

[Yuuko]"Let's go home Yashiro(Yes)...even if he manage to come back and this world gets reconstructed we can't slack off."

1 week Shirogane,that's the time i can give you...Good luck...and See you...

**(Void Between Worlds)(Shirogane PoV)**

From the dazzling light to the darkness.  
I couldn't feel my body anymore and i began to think to when i first came to this world...I didn't want to accept that there could be one so screwed up.  
I even...pitied everyone who lived in that world...  
And then I tried to save everyone in this world...but in the end they all saved me.  
I lost sight of something that simple...during the course of the war...  
I got full of myself...because i was the only one who'd seen this world end...And i lost sight of it...  
Thank you... because of you all... i feel like i finally understand what it means to be a soldier.  
I'll never forget... what everyone in this world taught me...Meiya,Class Rep,Ayamine,Tama,Mikoto,Marimo-chan,the Valkyries,Yuuko-sensei, wait for me...  
When this last thought crossed my mind the world went blank again.  
And right before losing consciousness i thought i heard the voice of a familiar girl screaming.

[Voice]"AAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it since more or less that's how i pictured Alternative ending...but well for me that's more of a beginning since like PaulXion-sensei i aim for a perfect Alternative route with some more Meiya and the others(I still can't digest the noble confidant...i mean in that scene you could hear Meiya's heart going into pieces...C'mon age guys...)and other major changes on the way...anyway sorry for my rambling and now i'll get to work for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye, Halcyon Days

***Halcyon Days**- it's a common expression in english language and literature and implies ideals of prosperity, joy, light-heartedness or tranquility. Literally can mean "calm days".

***Dekopin**- It's a hit to the forehead using 1 finger. In pratical you pull your forefinger back with your thumb and then release i preferred leaving as the japanese call that.

***Sumika's Antenna**- Sumika has an Ahoge which is a single, often large, lock of hair sticking out from the top of the head. In Sumika's case it's just like an antenna.

***Kasumi?**- In that flashback it's actually the Superior who's speaking through Kasumi.

***XO**- Vice-Commander of Yokohama Base Yuuko

..

..

..

**Chapter 2: Goodbye, Halcyon Days***...

..

**(?)(October 22, 2001)**

**..  
**

**..  
**

[Voice]"AAAAAAAAAAAA-!" ...mm...[Voice]"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!" ...! ... ...what...? ...just shut up.

[Voice]"Wake uuup! Takeru-chan, wake uuuuup! And open this dooooor!" ...Sumika...stop screaming out there...man that noisy childhood friend...just let me sleep...

[Sumika]"Open the front door and let me insiiide...uwaaan...chain locks aren't fairrrrrr..." ...do i give a crap if it's fair!? We've been using that chain lock since forever! It's only been unlocked before because mom always undid it for you!

[Sumika]"The house key isn't enough to get in ` ` `!"...come to think of it...why did she...leave the chain lock on...? [Takeru]"..." ...aaah, that's right... My parents... went on vacation... and they...left Sumika the key for some reason... Geez... why'd they had to do that ... now that i could finally sleeeeeeeeeepppppp!

[Sumika]"This loooock! I'm gonna get serious now!" Nooow then...that should keep that loud girl out for a half hour... Let's get some more sleep...

...good night.

(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)

..

(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)

..

(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)(Knock)

...!

[Takeru]"Nnnaaaaaah cut it out! Go awaaaay!" I yelled getting out of the blanket. Damn Sumika...she kept beating at the door with such strenght you could believe she was going to demolish it in a few moments. And the one who knows the most her power is me ... since she always hit me with her "Drill Milky Punch"...

[Voice]"Aaah...such commotion." -Hm? I think i heard a girl voice right me...i watched left and right but i couldn't see anything...then i lowered my look and there was a girl with blue hair and blue eyes ... [Takeru]"..." ...

[Woman]"Waking up like this is bad for one's mental health" ...[Takeru]"..." ...what? ...my mind was still trying to catch up with the situation...

[Woman]"I must apologize for what is about to occur...but i came prepared." ...what? ...but...I'm not...prepared to share a bed with you...

...hu...h...? I didn't know why but just by looking at this girl my eyes filled with tears...

[Woman]"..."

...why...am I...crying...?

**(Flash)**

[Woman?]"...at the ... least...I want...you, ...the ... I love...to be the ... ... Who ... me .. .. grave...!

**(Flash End)**

What was that? ...an image just flashed in my head...it was all blurry and i couldn't hear very well...but...

[Sumika]"-Ooookay... this should be enough to...-Yes! Takeru-chan! I'm sure you're already awake by now, but i'm coming to wake you up anyway ` ` `!"

[Takeru]"-Wut!?"... from the surprise i used a strange language.

(Crack)

-Damn her...she broke the lock, didn't she!?

[Woman]"Huhu...what is it? Do not speak in such a strange manner." ...you're the strange one here!

(Step)(Step)(Step)(Step)(Step)

[Takeru]"-!?" -This is bad!This is soooo bad! I can hear Sumika leaping up the stairs! And if she sees me in bed with this girl...

[Sumika]"-Takeru-chan, we're gonna be late!" -Uwaaaa! Don't come in! Stay away! -Coming in right now would be extremely bad! Noooooo please...i don't want to take a "Drill Milky Punch" in the morning!

[Woman]"...hmm...that is true. We will be late if we do not get up soon." ... [Takeru]"-You stay right there!" [Woman]"...why?" [Takeru]"I don't care why, just do it!" i said panicking.

[Sumika]"Aga! Wai-wait, wait a minute, not yet, don't fall over yeeet ` ` `"

(Bonk)(Bonk)(Bonk)(Bonk)(Thud)

[Sumika]"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow... so meeean.. What'd i do `?"

Okay...time gained 10 seconds, now work my brain...yaaah! why i'm an idiot i can't think.  
-You fell down the stairs, right!? Now give up and go away!

(Step)(Step)(Step)(Step)(Step)

[Sumika]"Takeru-chaaan!" ...i looked at the door and at the girl...at the door and at the girl...at the door and at the girl...at the door and at the girl...and then i decided...-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...I have no other choice!

[Woman]"Ah...!" then i covered completely the girl with the blanket...i have to keep her under the blanket till Sumika leaves! I have no idea who this woman is, but there's no way i can let Sumika see her! -For now...I'll fight her off with excuses! There's no other way!

The door creaked like an horror film and then with a scary voice Sumika said [Sumika]"...Taaakeeeruuu-chaaaaaaaaan?"...Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...Sumika's voice is scary! Really scary!

[Sumika]"Are you stiiiill in bed? Get up already!" Nooooooooo...-Don't pull the blankeeeeeeeet! [Sumika]"...huh?" I forcefully covered again myself with the blanket.

[Sumika]"Takeru-chan...you're awake, aren't you...?" [Takeru]"-Shut up! Forget about me and just go to school." I answered angrily...This is bad! She's gonna find out!

[Sumika]"You know i can't do that. -You're going to get up wheter you like it or not!" said Sumika a little sulking. No no no! She's still pulling the blanket... [Takeru]" No you can't, you mustn't! I swore to myself i wouldn't get out of bed today."

[Sumika]"And i swore to myself to wake Takeru-chan up `" [Takeru]"-That's just because you wanted to!" [Sumika]"Same to you, Takeru-chan, you just don't wanna get up!" she had a point... [Takeru]"-Anyway, I'm not going! Leave me alone!"

[Woman]"She speaks out of kindness...do not be so cold." -Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Wh-why are you talkiiiiiing!? [Sumika]"...eh?" ...That's it...It's over...I'm dead... [Sumika]"Takeru...chan!?"  
Then she pulled off the blanket completely...-Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -Give me more tiiiiiime! I don't want to die young! [Sumika]"...ah"

...Sumi...ka...?

...ah...i'm doing it...again...? I'm...crying...again.

**(Flash)**

[Sumika]"..."

**(Flash End)**

Another flash...and this time i could see better but i couldn't hear nothing...It was Sumika with some kind of armor sleeping on a seat while holding a strange wooden doll on her chest.

[Sumika]"..." am i crying...because...it's so bright...? Or...are these...strange flash i keep seeing. [Sumika]"..." -No, this is no time to think about that! I have to... I have get rid of her somehow! [Sumika]"..." ...her silence is like the quiet before the storm...

[Takeru]"...ha ha ha ha! Good morning, Sumika-kun. The weather's nice this morning." [Sumika]"..." [Takeru]"By the way, not to change the subject or anything, but what did you do to the chain lock?" [Sumika]"Awa...awa...awawawa...!" oh no...she's exploding... [Takeru]"Sumika-kuuuuuuun? Can you hear meee?" [Sumika]"..." [Takeru]"Hmph. Well then, I think we can make a deal. I'll pretend you didn't break the lock, but in exchange, you turn a blind eye on this." [Sumika]"..." [Takeru]"All you have to do is turn a blind eye to the supernatural phenomenon you've just witnessed... I think that's a pretty good deal, so what do you-"

That's bad...that's pretty bad...i can feel her anger...the air around her was cracking...even her face was distorted by her fury...[Sumika]"...kuh...g...rrr..." [Takeru]"...aaah, never mind. You don't have to say anything. I thought we've been together since childhood, there are still things that can come between us..." [Sumika]"...nghh...hhhhh..." [Takeru]" Sadly, this is a normal part of growing up, so one must accept it as a part of life..." [Sumika]"Oooooooooooooooh..." [Takeru]"Wait! Shouldn't we calm down and talk about this!? Only barbarians settle things with violence! Sto-...!"

[Sumika]"-Liver strike! "[Takeru]"Maaaadzooooon!...Eh?" For some reason i wasn't sent flying by Sumika's punch...Now that i look better...did i always had this much muscle? Well yesterday i did some push-ups but still...

[Sumika]"Huh? ...liver strike!" Sumika a little surprised tried again with her punch.

(Bonk)

[Sumika]"Did you put a metal plate under your shirt?" [Takeru]"You idiot! Like i will put something like that in my pajama" [Sumika]"...something's strange. It's strange it's strange it's strange it's strange it's strange it's strange it's strange it's strange." Said Sumika while puffing her cheeks like an hamster.

[Sumika]"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Takeru-chan why do you have my ribbon?" [Takeru]"...Eh?" then i looked at my hand and there was Sumika's ribbon...wow..in this mess i didn't even noticed i had that in my hand...but...why do i have her ribbon?...

[Sumika]" AH! Takeru-chan...don't tell that you came into my room?" [Takeru]"HAA? Like i would come into your room...Besides i just noticed i had in my hand" [Sumika]" That's a lie...you're a liar Takeru-chan... and entering a girl room without permission...you are the worst!" [Takeru]"Who would enter your room? Also... i don't see any girl other than her!" And i pointed at the blue haired girl...AH...I'm so dumb...

[Sumika]"Youuuuu...idioooooooooooot ` ` ` Drill Milky Punch!"

[Takeru]"Gyafuuuuuuun!" And this time i was really sent flying.

...

...

**(Outside Shirogane House)(October 22, 2001)**

**..  
**

[Sumika]"...nghhhh..." Of course Sumika was still angry... [Takeru]"Hey, Sumika..." [Sumika]"You're filthy, you're impure, you're disgusting..." [Takeru]"Listen to me, Sumika..." [Sumika]"I can't believe it...I don't want to believe it..." [Takeru]"...shut up already! How many times do i have to tell you!? I don't know her!" [Sumika]" Takeru-chan, you idiot..." Said Sumika while pouting like a child.

[Takeru]"Whaaaaat!?" [Sumika]"-Idiot-idiot-idiooot-idioooot-idiot-idiot-idiot..." And then it was time for one of Shirogane Takeru Killer Moves...THE DEKOPIN*! [Sumika]"-Owieeee!] [Takeru]"-Stop screaming "idiot" over and over like that! Besides, it doesn't have anything to do with you!" [Sumika]"Of course it does!" [Takeru]"Aaaah?" [Sumika]"...but, I don't care anymore..." [Takeru]"Hmph! If you'd just said that sooner, I wouldn't have hit you." [Sumika]"Takeru-chan, you just hit me whenever you feel like it. That's why I'm so stupid. I think my memory's gotten worse lately." [Takeru]"Last night's dinner?" [Sumika]"Was delicious." said Sumika delighted...then i couldn't help myself and i hit her with another Dekopin.

[Sumika]"Owieeeeeee!" [Takeru]"It seems to me that remembering stuff isn't as much of a problem for you as understanding people." [Sumika]"Like i said, it's because you keep hitting me, Takeru-chan..." [Takeru]"That's not it. For a long, long time, there's been a part of your brain that no amount of hitting could possibly make worse." [Sumika]"...That's a lot to say just because of one dinner."

..

..

**(Slope Before Hakuryou)****(October 22, 2001)**

******..  
**

[Sumika]"Wait up ` Takeru-chan! Huu...haa...hii..." I turned around looking at Sumika. [Takeru]"...what is it, Sumika?" [Sumika]"Haa...huu...Takeru-chan, you're..." [Takeru]"-Eh? What about me?" [Sumika]"Haa...Takeru-chan you're too fast! You didn't slow down at all even on the hill! I can't keep up with youuuu..." [Takeru]"..." ...was i really going so fast...i didn't notice at all...i just kept my usual walking speed... [Takeru]" Speaking of which, what're you gonna do about my chain lock?" then Sumika's antenna* got up like an exclamation point and she looked slightly embarrassed.

[Sumika]"That'll be fine." [Takeru]" How did you cut the chain?" [Sumika]"I haven't heard anything about thieves in your neighborhood." [Takeru]"Mom's gonna be mad when she gets back." [Sumika]"Now i can go wake you up every day."

...uff...

[Sumika]"...? What's wrong? We're gonna be late..." [Takeru]"You know...it's been kinda bugging me for a while now, but..." [Sumika]"Eh?" [Takeru]"Aren't we usually talking about completely different things?" [Sumika]"Are we? I haven't really felt that way." [Takeru]"I see..." [Sumika]" After all, you never listen to what anyone else says. It's far too late to do anything about that, ahaha..." said Sumika while smiling ...mmmm?...[Takeru]"Didn't you just say something really cruel in a casual tone?" [Sumika]" I must be the only one who can hold a conversation with you, Takeru-chan." [Takeru]"Isn't that even worse?" [Sumika]"Is it?" [Takeru]"Well...never mind that. For now...give me back my key." [Sumika]"Not happening." said Sumika with a prompt answer...

-At least think before answering!

[Takeru]"Give it back now while I'm still being nice. I'm sure you understand what i mean." [Sumika]"-Absolutely not!" ...(sigh)...[Takeru]"Sumika...I'll ask nicely just one more tiiime..." [Sumika]"-Denied!" said Sumika firmly.

DEKOPIN!

[Sumika]"Owieeeeeeee!" while she was still recovering from the hit i grabbed her shoulder and said [Takeru]"Sumikaaaaaa! Your negotiation skills are terrible! Screw the cheeky answers and give me back my key!" then she escaped my grip and said [Sumika]" No! You can't have it!" i tried to grab her again but she dodged. [Takeru]" Shut up! Give it back! Give me back my freedom!" She retreated a few step away from me [Sumika]"No! No! I wouldn't be able to go wake you up anymore, Takeru-chan..." i tried to approach and said [Takeru]"That's a good thing! I don't want you barging in like that!"...this time she approached me looking angry [Sumika]"So you'll let "her" in, but not me...that's not fair ` ` `!"

(Thump)

[Sumika]"Ah...you stopped..."

Come to think of it...that's right. How did that woman get in my house? I left the chain lock in place...so where'd she come from!?On top of that, after Sumika knocked me into the stratosphere, I went back to my room, but she was gone...Ha!? Maybe...she's not...human!? Have i encountered a spectral life form!?

[Sumika]"What do you mean "spectral" ` `?"

...which would then mean...This is...

-Not a problem at all!

She was never there to begin with.

[Sumika]"She was there ` `" said Sumika amazed by my delusions...

...wait i second...did i said that out loud...

Takeru]"Don't correct my thoughts!" [Sumika]"You said it all out loud...besides, she was obviously human!" [Takeru]"Shut up."

DEKOPIN!...[Sumika]"-Ha!" -Damn...she blocked it with her book bag. [Sumika]"He-heeeeen, you won't be hitting me anymore." said Sumika with a triumphant smile.

[Takeru]"...ah! There's a ghost over there!" then Sumika turned around while her antenna got up like trying to perceive some radio wave or the presence of the ghost...[Sumika]"-Eh!? No way! Where is it!?"

...you fool!

SHIROGANE TAKERU FINAL SECRET! DEKOPIN MACHINE GUN!

[Sumika]"-Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" then Sumika dropped to the ground defeated.

[Takeru]"-Farewell, Sumika! And hello, freedom!" ...when i was soaking in the reverberations of my victory something landed on my face.

[Takeru]"-Hmm?" ...it was some kind of red doll [Takeru]"What's this filthy doll...?"...something like a rabbit...Sumika always has this on her book bag...

[Takeru]"-!?"

(Thump)(Thump)

This is...

**(Flash)**

[Girl]"Waaaaah..." [Takeru]"...Stop crying!" [Girl]"Waaaah..." [Takeru]" Stoooooop cryiiiing!" [Girl]" But, but..." [Takeru]" Okay!" [Girl]"...eh?" [Takeru]" I'll give you a present, so stop crying!" [Girl]"...what's this?" [Takeru]" It came with a game. Only good kids can have a Santa doll like this." [Girl]" It's a Santa rabbit..." [Takeru]" Santa-san told me you could have it." [Girl]" Really...?" [Takeru]" R-r-really." [Girl]" Really really? Then...will Santa-san come again if i keep this? [Takeru]" Ummmmmmmm...he will!" [Girl]" Really!?" [Takeru]" R-r-really!" [Girl]" I wonder if he'll bring that huge "My Roommate Tororo" doll..." [Takeru]" EH!? To-Tororo doll!?" [Girl]" Yeah! I asked him for the biggest one!" [Takeru]"...well...i-it might be a bit smaller than that..." [Girl]" Eeeeeh?" [Takeru]" B-but, he might have already given the big one to someone else." [Girl]" ...uuuuu..." [Taker]" That's it! Just take this Tororo sticker for now! Okay? That's good enough, right? [Girl]" Eeeeh...?" [Takeru]" Either Santa-san doesn't come, or you put up with this sticker for now. Now which is it?" [Girl]"...I want him to come." [Takeru]" Okay! Then I'll go home early! I'll go ask Santa-san to get you one! [Girl]" Eh?" [Takeru]" So you should go home right away. Don't keep crying forever! You'll become a crybaby!"

**(Flash End)**

Another flashback...from this morning I'm kinda strange...but that was...me when i was a kid...with a little red haired girl...maybe Sumika?

**(Flash)**

[Takeru]"...Sumika, hold out your hands." [Sumika]"..." [Takeru]" It's not that well made, but...there's something I want to give you." [Sumika]"..." [Takeru]"...here, take this." [Sumika]"...what...is it?" [Takeru]" That's a wooden Santa rabbit."

**(Flash End)**

This time it was me and Sumika with a strange uniform...like some kinda of military suit...i didn't remember that at all...why Sumika was dressed like that...and why in the landscape there were only ruins.

In that moment Sumika came back to life after taking my Dekopin Machine Gun!

[Sumika]"Owieeeee...I thought I was gonna die ` `" Sumika got back on her feet... [Takeru]"...this is..." i said while showing the doll to her. [Sumika]"Eh...? ...ah!" she took it from my hand and checked the condition of the doll. [Sumika]" Thank goodness...it's still in one piece..." [Takeru]" Hey...isn't this..." [Sumika]"-This is a rabbit! And don't call it filthy, you idiot!" [Takeru]"-Wh-what!? It really is filthy! Are you stupid? You iiidiot!" [Sumika]"Then...will you buy me a new one?" as if she expected something. [Takeru]"Huuuuh? ...me? Why?" [Sumika]" That's what i thought..." said Sumika while sighing. [Takeru]"...well, whatever. By the way, we're not done talking. Give me back my-"

[Takeru]"-NGGH...!" Sumika kicked me in the nuts and i fell on the ground while having a lancinating pain. [Sumika]"-Ah, I'm gonna be late! I'll go on ahead, okay ` `?"

Su...Sumika...you...you...

[Takeru]"-Waaaaaaait...!"

[Sumika]"-No i won't waaaaaaaaaaaait!" and while she was crossing the street... [Takeru]"-Idiot, stay off the road! It's dan-"

[Sumika]"-Agaaaa!" she was invested by Yuuko-sensei Lancia Stratos...and flew through the atmosphere. [Takeru]"-!?-Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-SUMIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

[Yuuko]"Morning." said Sensei while getting out of the car...

-Y-Yuuko-senseiiiiiiiiiiiii!

[Takeru]"-Sensei, don't just say "morning"! Sumika's-! [Yuuko]" Ah...so i did hit something just now." said Sensei nonchalantly.

-'I did hit something'...horrible...you're horribleeeeeeeeee!

[Yuuko]" Well, it's fine. Humans are surprisingly durable." [Takeru]"-Don't just laugh it off!" [Yuuko]" I could introduce you to a skilled neurosurgeon."

Geh...her older sister...Sumika...sorry it's better for you if we don't call her...

[Sumika]" Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow...I thought i was gonna die ` `"

-You're okay!?

[Yuuko]" Morning, Kagami. Turning into a star after that is a pretty neat trick." [Sumika]" Uuuu! Kouzuki-sensei ` You're so mean `" [Yuuko]" Be sure to dodge me next time." [Takeru]" Shouldn't you say 'I'll be more careful next time'?"

...

...

**(Hakuryou class 3-B)(Before Homeroom)(October 22, 2001)**

**..  
**

[Takeru]"..Fiuuuuuuuuu...we...we made it..." [Sumika]" Haa...haa...come on...Takeru-chan, you're staggering too much!" [Takeru]"...you...you mean stumbling." [Sumika]" No! I mean staggering, swaying around! You need to move faster...less sluggishly." [Takeru]" That's because I'm hungry! It's your fault if i have skipped breakfast! ...besides you'd better apologize for saying that! If i'm sluggish, then you're a slug! [Sumika]"Whaaaaat!? How meaaaaan!" [Takeru]"Shut up, you slug." [Sumika]" Gaaaaaah! Apologize to the slugs!" [Takeru]" Gyahahahahaha! Do you even know what you're saying!?" [Sumika]" Shut uuuuup! Apologize to me too!"

[Voice]"-Hey! Stop being so noisy!" [Sumika]" Ah, Sakaki-san, morning"

It was Class Rep, Sakaki Chizuru and for a second... i think i saw her watching at me... and blushing...

[Chizuru]" Kagami-san, Shirogane-kun...good morning."

[Takeru]"...Class...Rep..."

What...? Why am I...crying from seeing Class Rep's face...?

**(Flash)**

[Takeru]"...you're gonna board tomorrow's shuttle and go into space." [Chizuru]"...wh-what are you saying?" [Takeru]" You're...going to live." [Chizuru]"...no way.(Chizuru!)...-Don't be stupid! Did you really think I'd accept that!? Takeru! Don't look down on me like that! Besides, this is...Don't force this on me..." [Takeru]" You just don't wanna let me die, do you!?" [Chizuru]"-That's right! I can't stand being the only one who survives. I can't imagine a world without you in it." [Takeru]" I can't stand the idea of losing you, Chizuru.(-Then you should-!)...But please live...let me have...what's most precious to me."

[Chizuru]"..." [Takeru]"...Chizuru." [Chizuru]" ...so stubborn...why'd I fall in love with a guy like you..." [Takeru]"...sorry." [Chizuru]" Don't apologize...I knew...this would happen." [Takeru]" Please live..." [Chizuru]"...I don't wanna hear it." [Takeru]" You'll live...and leave behind...proof that i was alive.(...) You have to leave not just for me...but for both of you...for the life you're carrying." [Chizuru]"-!?...You...knew?(...)...you're cruel." [Takeru]" You'll be fine...I know you can do it."

[Chizuru]" That's not fair...you know...how I'm going to...answer...(...)...It's like i have no choice but to give in...(...sorry)...I can't help it...you're...more important to me than anything..."

[Takeru]"Thank you, Chizuru."

[Chizuru]"I'd do anything...for you!"

**(Flash End)**

...I don't...love...Class Rep...do I...?...

[Chizuru]" Every day you two barely make it here on time...And you're always so loud when you do get here...haaa..." [Sumika]"That's right! That's right! [Chizuru]" You too, Kagami-san" [Takeru]"..." [Sumika]" Auuuuu, I'm sorry..." [Chizuru]" Shirogane-kun, don't be so quiet...say something! -Hey! Are you listening to me!?"

...Me...and Class Rep...lovers...and with a ...child together!?

[Takeru]"-Ooweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Gross!" [Sumika]"-Eh?" [Chizuru]"-Huuuuuh...? What are you saying...is gross...?" [Takeru]"-Ah! ...sorry, didn't mean to say that out loud..." [Chizuru]"-Wha-! ...what did you say!?" [Takeru]"-Crap! Let's get out of here before she snaps!" [Chizuru]" -Ah!"

Then with a quick turn i tried to go out of the classroom but...

With the speed of light she blocked the exit... [Chizuru]"-Homeroom's about to start. Don't leave the classroom!" [Takeru]" What? Isn't it up to me where i go and when! Besides, I still have five minutes!" [Chizuru]" The bell already rang. Didn't you hear it?" [Takeru]" Damn...no one likes a stubborn woman, you know?" For a second she looked surprised and then she looked incredibly angry [Chizuru]"-I-...I don't care if you like me or not!" [Takeru]"Dammit..." [Chizuru]"...just get back to your seat!" said Class Rep with a pulsing vein on her temple...buuuuut...

[Takeru]"-That was just a feint!" so after a magnificent feint i managed to get past to her...however...[Chizuru]"-Ah! Wait a-kyaaaaaa!" [Takeru]"-Owa!"

-Don't grab my sleeve without warning! -That destabilized me!

[Takeru]"-Nowaaaaaaaah!" [Chizuru]"-Kyaaaaaaaaaaah!"

and we fell splendidly on the ground...

[Takeru]"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow..." [Chizuru]" Uuuuuu...ouch..."

and then i found myself face to face with Class Rep.

[Takeru]"-!?" [Chizuru]"-!?"

[Chizuru]"-Whwhwhwhwhwhat're you doing!? Get off me, right now! [Takeru]"-That's my line. You're the one on top of me!"

[Voice]"...such intimacy...and in public..."

[Takeru]"-Eh...!?" [Chizuru]"-Ah!?" we stood up panicking and in front of us was...

[Takeru]"-!"

-Aya...mine...!?

(Thump)

This is getting really strange...every time i see a friend...tears gather in my eyes...

and most of all...those...

**(Flash)**

Shirogane Takeru-sama,  
I caused a lot of trouble for you, Shirogane, but thank you for always taking me seriously.  
Thanks to you being so noisy, I've grown a lot as a person.  
At first I thought the ideals you pursued were hopelessly pure.  
You were definitely an incredible Eishi, Shirogane, but I thought your mind was lacking.  
But no matter what happened to you, you always faced it without getting discouraged. Seeing you like that started to make me feel ashamed of myself.  
And I realized that feeling ashamed of my father and hating society was really just me running away from my problems.  
I became convinced that I really hadn't been thinking about anyone but myself.  
I'll try to give everything I have for others for my own sake, the way you do.  
It wasn't for very long, but I'm glad I was able to make that decision and take action on it at the end of my life.  
As thanks, I'll tell you something interesting.  
I love you, Shirogane.  
I'm madly in love with you.  
I'm not sure when I started feeling this way myself.  
But at some point I realized I was always thinking about you, Shirogane.  
I realized my eyes would always follow you.  
I was really happy on days when you didn't go on your special mission and we could train together.  
I always wanted to sit next to you in the PX.  
But Kagami is better suited to you.  
I get jealous easily, so come alone when you visit the cherry trees.  
Goodbye.  
The yakisoba bread was delicious.  
December 31st, 2001 Ayamine Kei

**(Flash End)**

In the flashback i was crying while reading a letter from Ayamine...but these images don't make any sense...kuh...I'm starting to have an headache...

then Class Rep looked at me and Ayamine at me and said [Chizuru]"-Th-this is just an accident! M-m-more importantly, Ayamine-san..." [Kei]"..." [Chizuru]"Ummmmm. Ah! -At least...say good morning!" [Kei]"..." [Chizuru]"-Ayamine-san, are you listening?" [Kei]"..."

[Sumika]"-Takeru-chan, Sakaki-san, are you okay!? -Ah, Ayamine-san, morning!" [Kei]"...morning." [Chizuru]" Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...you are just..."

Then a bell together with a voice came our way [Voice]"-I'm gonna be late ` ` `!"

and the owner of that voice headbutted me [Takeru]"-Uuwooo!?" [Miki]"-Gyafuuuuuuuu!" [Sumika]" -Ah!" [Chizuru]"-!"

My head was already hurting and now this...[Takeru]"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow..."

-What the hell was that...!?

[Miki]"Ow! Ow! Ow!" and the owner of that voice was a cat-like girl with a bell on her neck and a fake tail.

-Tama...!

(Thump)(Thump)

...Again with the tears...

**(Flash)**

[Kasumi?*]"We desire evidence for the claim that humanity is a naturally occurring life form." [Takeru]"-What...!?" [Kasumi?]"We present to you the latest specimen meant for recycling into Soldier Class. Show us proof. There is no reason to believe this is life."

[Takeru]"-!?"

[Takeru]"...he...y..."

[Takeru]"...wh...y...are you..."

[Takeru]"...b...ut...she's...still..."

[Takeru]"...wh...y...!"

[Takeru]"-WHY IS SHE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ERE!?"

[Takeru]"-LET GO OF TAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**(Flash End)**

Haa...haa...haa...now that was Tama lifeless body covered in blood and broken in half...what kind of horror movie it's this...KUUUUUUUUUUH...my head...

[Sumika]"Miki-chan, you alright?"

[Miki]"Ow! Ow!"

Tama recovered quickly and said [Miki]" Ah, good morning Chizuru-chan ` `! Sumika-chan and Kei-chan, good morning ` `" [Sumika]"Morning!" [Chizuru]" Good morning." [Kei]" Morning."

Then embarrassed she added [Miki]"Ta-...Takeru-san...morning!"

[Takeru]"Yeah...morning." i said without energy...

[Class Rep]"Tamase-san...if you left home a little earlier, you wouldn't have to rush all the time." [Miki]" Auuuuuu...hauuuuuuuuuuuu..."

While Class Rep was talking with Tama, Sumika looked at my face worried [Sumika]"-Huh? ...Takeru-chan...what's wrong?"

[Takeru]"-Eh...?" [Sumika]"You're crying? ...Are you in pain?"

[Takeru]"-It's...it's nothing! I just hit my nose when Tama bumped into me!" [Sumika]"Eh? ...you okay? Let me see." [Takeru]"I-it's fine! -Come on, we gotta get back to class before Class Rep gets mad at us!" Then while running i got back to my seat to avoid more question. [Sumika]"-Ah! Takeru-chan!?" said Sumika trying to stop me.

...geez! What's wrong with me this morning...!? Every time I see one of these guys...I wanna cry for no reason...! And then what are those flashbacks and headache...Not only that, when i look at their faces...my chest starts feeling fuzzy for some reason...

[Takeru]"..." Did i eat anything weird yesterday...?

[Sumika]"Takeru-chaaan! Come ooon...I'm trying to be nice here!" [Takeru]"Shut up! Worry about your own head!" [Sumika]" What did you say!?"

After that i heard the door opening.

-Marimo-chan!?

[Takeru]"..." ...a bundle of something appeared at the door...

-Huuuuuh!?

[Sumika]"-Wh-wh-wh-wh...what?" ...the bundle just now trembled.

[Takeru]"I have no idea..." ...the bundle trembled again.

...a person?

The bundle now fell on the ground...

[Miki]"-Ah! It has feet!" [Chizuru]"-Is it human!?" [Sumika]"Is that...?" [Miki]"-Ah! I saw its leg twitch!" [Kei]"...convulsions...?" [Chizuru]"-W-we have to get it off him!"

[Kashiwagi]"-I'll do it!

(Thump)(Thump)

-Kashi...wagi...!

**(Flash)**

[Takeru]"I see-So the Captain and Kashiwagi are heading this way?" [Yuuko]"No. Isumi's still inside A-02. Kashiwagi's dead." [Takeru]"-!?...Kashiwagi...died?" [Yuuko]"Yes." [Takeru]"How...did she...?" [Yuuko]"It's a war. Kashiwagi's not the only one. Hundreds have died today."

**(Flash End)**

Maybe i should go to the infirmary...and the headache it's getting pretty bad...

[Kei]"His leg stopped moving..." [Miki]"Waaaaaaaaaa!" [Chizuru]" -Hurry!"

[Voice]"-Puhaaaaaa!"

[Kei]"...!" [Miki & Sumika] "-Aaa!" [Chizuru & Kashiwagi]"-Ah!" [Takeru]"...?"

-What the hell came out of it?

[Kei]"...Yoroi." [Miki]"-Mikoto-chan!" [Chizuru & Sumika]"-Yoroi-san!" [Kashiwagi]"-Yoroi!" [Takeru]"-!?"

[Mikoto]"Woooow, for a minute there I wasn't sure I'd make it."

Ah it's my Valgernoon pal...

(Thump)(Thump)

Miko...to...!?

There again...why i'm crying...we saw each other yesterday...

yesterday?... But Mikoto is just arrived from some Southern Island...

...my memory is getting confused...

**(Flash)**

Shirogane Takeru-sama,  
I'm not good at writing respectfully, so I'll do this in my usual lighthearted style.  
I was shocked at first when you treated me like a guy, but I really am happy that I got to meet you, Takeru.  
You're an amazing person who can do anything.  
But I don't think you're as omnipotent as everyone says you are.  
You've been worrying your head off about problems of your own, and you must have gone through a lot of painful things.  
And yet everyone still expects so much of you. I think it's extraordinary that you keep rising to meet those expectations.  
And I think that's what's most amazing.  
Seeing you try so hard, Takeru, supported me and spurred me onward.  
I was able to overcome all the sad and painful things that happened because you were there, Takeru.  
Thank you so much. I really respect that part of you, Takeru.  
I'm sure everyone else in the unit felt the same way.  
Ever since Capt. Isumi told me to work on it, I've been trying to fix my habit of ignoring what everyone else is doing.  
It wasn't for very long, but I think I can see a lot more now because of it.  
I wanted to do a lot more so I could surprise you, Takeru, but unfortunately I won't be able to.  
I wanted to at least change your impression of me to something other than a weird girl who looks like a guy, but as long as you have memories of me, I guess that's okay.  
Finally, there's one last thing I want to tell you, Takeru.  
This will be the last time you have to put up with my antics, so bear with it.  
I've been hiding it for a long time, but I love you, Takeru.  
As a girl of course.  
Sorry for telling you in such an unfair way.  
But please forgive me for loving you, Takeru.  
This might sound weird right after that, but make Sumika-san happy.  
You finally got to see her again, so you'd better do it.  
Goodbye.  
December 31st, 2001 Yoroi Mikoto

**(Flash End)**

Ah again the letter scene while i was crying...wait but Mikoto is a MAN... and he wrote that he loves me!...

**(Flash)**

[Mikoto]"-Miki-san, you know as well as i do...how kind Takeru is..." [Miki]"-Eh...!?"

[Mikoto]"-We can't let Takeru hesitate...(...!)...We can't hold Takeru back...!(...)...Takeru's strong, but...I think he's in a lot of pain.(...)Having people he cares about...taken away from him...right before his eyes...one after another. He knows he might lose everyone he cares about... but he can't let himself walk away from it...(...) We suffered from that too...but i think not being there when it happened...made it easier on us than on Takeru."

[Miki]"...Yeah" [Mikoto]"And that's still true...now. The lover he thought was dead came back to him...but as part of the Alternative Plan...(-...!)...Someone he cared about who had such a serious illness...is piloting the Susano'o (...) ...that's just ...too cruel...

(Flash End)

Even the flashback are getting longer, clearer and more frequent...This is time there was two of them and in one it was just Mikoto and Tama discussing in some kind of futuristic simulator with special suits.

[Miki]"I thought you'd died."

C'mon i have to endure till homeroom's end then maybe i could take i nap...but wait...mmmm? wait a second why HE has a girl uniform and why Tama called HIM Mikoto-CHAN...

...wait...eh...? No...girl Mikoto?

[Chizuru]" Really...you're such a troublemaker, Yoroi-san." [Mikoto]"Japan really is nice. And it's nice to be around other people again." [Sumika]" Where did you go this time?" [Takeru]"..."

...there isn't...anything weird about this, but...why i feel that something is very wrong?

then Mikoto came running to my seat [Mikoto]"Takeru...it's been so long. Have you grown again? It feels like we haven't seen each other for three years." [Takeru]" Y-yeah...it does."

...no...Mikoto's...Mikoto...right?

[Mikoto]" Still, that was rough, I woke up in a tuna fishing ship with all these reeds tied around me..."

In that moment entered in the classroom our homeroom teacher.

[Marimo]"Good morning everyone! Please return to your seats ` `"

(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)

Marimo...chan...! and i felt a pain in my heart like it was stabbed by a dagger.

(Flash)

[Marimo]" When you get to the point where you can laugh at your mistakes, you'll find new things to replace what you lost." [Takeru]"..."

[Takeru]"...thank you...Marimo-chan."

[Takeru]"...eh...?"

[Takeru]"Uu...uuua..."

[Takeru]"...UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

[Takeru]"...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

[Takeru]"...Marimo-chan! Marimo-chan! Marimo-chaaaaaaaaaaan!"

[Takeru]"...Mari...!...Mari...Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

[Takeru]"...Uwaaaaaa! ...Marimo! ...Mari...! ...Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**(Flash end)**

Haa...haa...haa...wh...at...was...that?

the flashbacks are getting stronger and clearer...and this one was terrifying...i was speaking with Marimo-chan...i watched the sky...and then...when i turned back...a monster...was...eating...her...and then...i was...screaming...and my...view turned...red.

Maybe i'm going crazy...

[Chizuru]"...Stand!"

I was sweating profusely, my head felt like it was exploding, but i managed to stand up.

[Chizuru]"...Bow!" [Chizuru]"...Be seated!

[Marimo]" And now to take attendance, Let's see...Ah, Ayamine-san...! I'm impressed, you actually came today!" [Ayamine]" A most rare occurrence."

[Takeru]"..."

Marimo-chan...too...? What the hell...happened to me!?

[Marimo]"...Oh my! Yoroi-san too! This is great!" [Mikoto]" Yes! I slipped away from dad and used an LPG tanker in the Strait of Malacca to..." [Takeru]"..."

And...why i find strange that Mikoto is a girl...and the way we call Marimo-chan...why i feel like calling her Sergeant or Instructor ...we are in a school not in some kind of military base...

[Sumika]"...huh? Takeru-chan are you okay? You look pale and shaky ...maybe it's a cold?" [Takeru]" Yeah... I'm okay...just a little lack of sleep ... you know yesterday i played videogames till late." [Sumika]"Idiot as ever... and i that was seriously worried...even if your parents went on a trip, doesn't mean you can do what you want" [Takeru]" Shut up! Are you my mother? And stop saying Idiot!" [Sumika]" Idiot!Idiot!Idiot!Idiot!Idiot!Idiot!Idiot!Idiot!Idiot!" [Takeru]"...Grrrrrr..."

[Marimo]"...We have a new transfer student."

[The Whole Class]"...Ooooooooooooooh?"

...Huuuuh!?

[Chizuru]"...A-another one!?"

...There's someone stupid enough to transfer during the second term of senior year!?

[Marimo]"It's a girl this time. Good for you, Shirogane-kun. You can come in now." said Marimo-chan while looking at me.

Why'd you use my name? Also, this class moves people around a lot...

Then a girl with a sword came in...mmmm...where do i have seen this girl?

[Sumika]"...eh...? Eh...eh...!?" [Takeru]"Gyaoooooooooooooooooh!" [Marimo]"Alright, Shirogane-kun, calm down." [Sumika]"...au...a...u...a...aa." [Takeru]"Awawawawawa..." [Sumika]"Aauu...aauu, aauu, aauu..."

[Marimo]"Her name is Mitsurugi Meiya-san. She'll be joining you all starting today."  
[Meiya]"Call me Meiya. Let us all become acquainted."

...I-i-i-i-it's her!

That face, that voice...it's the woman from my bed this morning!

wait a second...

...Mei...ya?

(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)

**(Flash)**

[Meiya]"Entrust me...with your life!"

**(Flash End)**

Kuh...my head...

**(Flash)**

[Meiya]"...What...are you looking at? Who are you looking at? What is precious to you? (...) Lately, whenever I look at your face... I can think of nothing else. (Meiya...) And...the more I think about it...the less I understand... and the more anxious I become."

[Takeru]"...that's..." [Meiya]"...is it not strange?(Well...)...despite that, I...I still wish to give you my thanks.(...) Even after knowing who i was...well, it was strange for you not to know in the first place, but...You did not change in the slightest...and that made it easier for everyone to interact with me."

[Takeru]"I didn't do anything...I was just behaving normally..." [Meiya]" That natural behavior of yours is a good thing...I am quite envious of you because of it...(...eh?)...The one you continue to look at...This Kagami Sumika...who lives in the bottom of your heart, and refuses to let go...(...Meiya.) Surely she could have a carefree life with you, as you are held down by nothing...I am...envious of that...(...)...I have never begrudged my lineage nor my destiny. ...homever, there are times when...I think about this.(...)...Should the not be?"

[Takeru]"Of course there should." [Meiya]"Takeru...your eyes...(...)...who are you looking at?"

[Takeru]"...I'm looking at you" [Meiya]"Do not mock me..." [Takeru]"I am not mocking you! ...I'm looking at you, Meiya." [Meiya]"...do not...speak in jest." [Takeru]"You can't believe me because you're looking away, isn't that right?" [Meiya]"...that is...not true at all" [Takeru]"...you lie." [Meiya]"...you are doing nothing more than using convenient words on me." [Takeru]"Hey now, that's just cold." [Meiya]"Aaaah...that is not what i wanted to say!(...)...what am i saying..."

[Takeru]"I don't think...I could ever understand everything...about your will, Meiya.(...) But you're letting it get in the way of your own needs... I can't let you do that to yourself."

**(Flash End)**

ENOUGH WITH THESE FLASHBACK!

**(Flash)**

[Meiya]"...I beg of you...(...eh...?)...shoot...Takeru...(...Mei...ya...! ...)...I was given life...(...eh...?)...I was given life to be a shadow...a death such as this...is far too great an honor for me...(...Mei...ya...)...why would i hesitate...to lay my life down here...?(...)...but...I do have...one final regret in this world...(...regret...?)...please...Takeru...(...eh...!?)...please listen to...my last selfish wish...(...Meiya...)...at the very least...!...at the very least...I want...!...you, the man I love...to be the one...(...!?)...Who sends me to my grave...!(...Mei...ya...)...even if...my life...was nothing more than a shadow...you...you must live on...even if only you would remember...that I existed in this world...that Mitsurugi Meiya lived in this world...(...!...!) ...then... I will be happy...(...!)...I had planned...on carrying that to my grave...! ...forgive...my weakness...Kagami...!(...!)

[Meiya]"...Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

[Takeru]"...Meiya...!?"

[Meiya]"...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ...Please shoot, Takeru...!"

[Meiya]"...do not...let me become...its plaything...!"

[Takeru]"Ah...uuu...ah..."

[Takeru]"...uu...uuuuuuuu...! ..."

[Meiya]"...Uuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa!"

[Meiya]"...Aaaaaaaaaaa! ...please...Ta...keru...d-do not...uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

[Takeru]"...Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

[Takeru]"MEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**(Flash End)**

Haa...haa...haa...

...the last flash was the same of this morning...but this time i saw all the scene...I had to kill Meiya...because she was controlled by something...

[Marimo]"And one more..." Continued Sensei while i was recovering from the consecutive flashback.

[Takeru]"...eh...?"

[Marimo]"...Her name is Mitsurugi Yuuhi-san."

[Yuuhi]"My name is Yuuhi. I humbly ask that I may become acquainted with everyone in Year 3 Class B."

**(Flash)**

[Yuuhi]"Shirogane...someday those outstanding skills of yours will put you above others. To stand atop other people...is to bear a great many responsibilities, and hand down great many decisions.(...) As a result, governments and organizations have different beliefs and ideals depending on their positions.(...) People are no different. When one wishes to do something, there are inevitably some who see it as good and others who see it as evil. However, if you are able to place yourself in different positions, then all of them will appear to be right. And...although it is sad, there may not always be a path which satisfies each and every one of their wishes...No matter what you rely on at those times, or what path you show to those below you...If you hesitate at those times...then you must have the courage to stand still and look back at how you arrived there. (...) And...you must never hesitate to stain your own hands with blood. Those who show others the way must not avert their eyes from the weight of responsibility."

**(Flash End)**

This last flash was different...also when i saw Mitsurugi-san i didn't cry like before...and the words she spoke in the flashback strangely resonated in my heart.

[Entire Class]"...Ooooooooooooooh?"

[Takeru]"...T...twiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins!?"

[Marimo]"Oh, Shirogane-kun, how'd you know that? Met them before?"

[Takeru]"No! I've never seen them before!"

[Marimo]"Yuuhi-san and Meiya-san have been studying abroad for a long time, and only just got back to Japan, so everyone take good care of them."

[Entire Class]"Okaaaaaaaay!"

These girls...have been abroad that long...? No wonder she acts so ridicu...No, even overseas that can't be normal!

[Meiya & Yuuhi]"..."

[Takeru]"Uu..." Wh-what? They're...staaaaaaaaaaring right at me.

[Meiya]"Takeru, I am glad that we may spend this time together."

[Sumika & Chizuru & Miki & Mikoto & Kei]"...!?"  
[Takeru]"EH!?"  
[Entire Class]"Oooooooooooooooh?"

I stood up panicking [Takeru]"...Mi-Mi-Mi-Mitsurugi-san? Wh-why did you just use my..."

[Meiya]"Meiya is fine."

[Classmates]"Ooooooooooooooooooh!"

[Takeru]"No, that's not..." [Meiya]"I give you my thanks."

[Sumika & Miki & Chizuru & Kei & Mikoto]"...Huuuuuuuh!?"  
[Takeru]"...Huh?"

[Meiya]"Last night...was simply exquisite. And all because i was able to sleep by your side and feel your warmth."

[Sumika & Miki & Chizuru & Kei & Mikoto]"...!?"  
[Yuuhi]"Oh my...!"

[Takeru]"...huh?" Between the flashback, the headache and this mess but my head wasn't following anymore.

[Yuuhi]"I had wondered why you did not seem to be in bed last night... I see you dared to make the first move...!" [Meiya]"It is said that first come first served. Even if you are my opponent, sister, I have no intention of letting you take him without a fight..." [Yuuhi]"That was superb, Meiya. However, it would be best not to think that Takeru-dono will do exactly as you please. [Meiya]"Yes...I will remember that."

[Entire Class]"Oooooooooooooooooooooh! An instant love triangle between Shirogane and the transfer studeeeeents!?"

[Takeru]"..."

What. The. Hell. Are. These. People. Talking. About...?

[Sumika]"Taaakeeeruuuchaaan...what is the meaning of thiiis?" said Sumika with a demon-like face.

[Takeru]"Don't ask me...!"

[Voice]"...Okaaay, we're transferring too! Ooooooooooooooh!

[Takeru & Sumika]"...!?"

...What!? ...there's something...really loud in the hallway...then 3 girls storming through the door came into our classroom.

[Marimo]"...H-hey, who are you...!?"

[Kamiyo & Tomoe & Ebisu]"We are the people taking care of Meiya-sama and Yuuhi-sama!"

...eh!?

[Ebisu]"...It has been decided!" [Tomoe]"...That we will also!" [Kamiyo]"...Transfer into Year 3 Class B!"

[Entire Class]"...Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

Who...are these three...maids!?

and then another person came through the door and hit the three maids in the back of their head...

and...who's that...?

[Kamiyo & Tomoe & Ebisu]"Mana-sama it huuuuurts..."

and while pushing the three maids out of the classroom the green-haired maid said. [Tsukuyomi]"Ohohohoho...everyone, I apologize for the disturbance...!"

[Takeru]"Yes, 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi" ...when i got back to my senses i was saluting the green-haired maid.  
[Tsukuyomi]"...Takeru-sama?"  
[Entire Class]"...Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

[Takeru]"...Nothing..." i said as I sat down. Then the four maids left the classroom... uuu... everyone's ...watching ...me...

[Sumika]"Takeru-chan...did you play again with some strange videogames..." [Takeru]"..." [Sumika]"Takeru-chan?"  
What the hell...is going on...?

[Yuuhi]"Please forgive the rudeness of these people who serve the Mitsurugi family..." [Meiya]" The retainer's blunder is the master's responsibility...everyone, forgive me."

[Marimo]"...I-it's fine, don't worry about it! You've been overseas for a long time, you can't help this!"

Ummm...I don't think that has anything to do with it...

[Marimo]"...n-now let's try again...And pick your seats! Okay? Seats!"

[Voice]"Good idea... how about both sides of Shirogane. Those seats happen to be open."  
As usual Yuuko-sensei likes to manipulate people and events for her own entertainment...

[Mikoto]"Eeeeeh!?" [Chizuru]"...!" [Miki]"Eeeh!?" [Sumika]"Nooooooooooooo!" [Kei]"..."

[Takeru]"...Y-Yuuko-sensei!? And why both sides...!?"

[Yuuko]"Both of you, sit down now. ...they've got your names on them."

[Meiya]"Yes, I understand." [Yuuhi]"I shall do just that."

...they've got...their names...on them...?

[Marimo]"...Wait, Yuu...Kouzuki-sensei! Why are you here!? Class D's homeroom is..." [Yuuko]" I just got it over with. I don't like wasting time on such things!" [Marimo]"Then go to the staff room! Besides, don't mess with other people's seating plans!" [Yuuko] What kind of hello is that? I came out here to clean up your mess." [Marimo]"M-my mess...?" [Yuuko]"That's right. Didn't you forget one?" [Marimo]"Forget one...ah!" [Yuuko]" Oh my...I know she doesn't leave much of an impression, but shouldn't her teacher pay a little more attention than that?"

Oh! Yuuko-sensei exposed Marimo-chan blunder and now Marimo-chan was trembling with a defeated look.

[Yuuko]"Really now...that makes you a failure as a human, not just as a teacher."

Ouch...that was a finishing blow Yuuko-sensei. And Marimo-chan probably doesn't want to hear that from Yuuko-sensei...poor Marimo-chan...

[Yuuko]"Oh, you can't restart yourself? ...so much for that. While I'm here i guess I'll ad lib the rest of your part."

But aren't you the one who made her unable to restart...?

[Yuuko]"...Aaah, speaking of which, Satou's and Tanaka's parents suddenly got promoted so they both transferred yesterday."

[Entire Class]"...Haaaaaaaaaaa?"

Agaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!? Is that why all the seats next to mine are empty all of a sudden!?

[Yuuko]"Now, the girl Marimo forgout about...here she is. ...It's okay you can come in."

[Voice]"...okay."

[Takeru]"...Eh?"

No way...another...transfer student!? ... what's with this school's transfer system!?

Then through the door came a small girl with silver hair.

[Yuuko]"This is Yashiro Kasumi. She'll be in your class from now on."

[Takeru]"...ah."

[Kasumi]"I'm Yashiro...Kasumi.(...) It's...a pleasure...to meet you all..."

...have I...met...that girl...before...?

[Yuuko]"Yashiro was born and raised in Russia, and this is her first time in Japan. Right?" [Kasumi]"Yes... (...)"

Hahaha...so it was just my imagination...

[Yuuko]"She'll be entering Hakuryou University next April thanks to the grades she skipped, but she came here first to give herself a chance to get used to the area and make some friends."

I've never been to Russia before... So there's no way I've seen her before.

[Yuuko]"Well, as you can see, she's a shy and quiet girl who blends into the background, so everyone take good care of her."

[Entire Class]"Okaaaaaaaaay!"

[Takeru]"..."

But...it still feels like we've...

[Kasumi]"..." [Takeru]"..."

... Like we've... lived together somewhere...

[Kasumi]"..." [Takeru]"..."

This should be our first meeting...so why...does she feel so familiar...?

[Kasumi]"..."

And why she's staring at me?

[Marimo]"...Y-...you can sit...at the empty desk in front of Shirogane...!" [Kasumi]"...okay"

[Yuuko]"Oh...you recovered." said Yuuko-sensei to Marimo-chan.

I've been feeling weird all day. Thinking i know someone I only just met...is just another delusion. I've heard that people get deja vu a lot when their brains are tired...

Now Yashiro was in front of me. [Kasumi]"..." [Sumika]"I'm Kagami Sumika. I'm sure there's a reason we ended up sitting together. Let's be friends!" [Kasumi]"...yes..." [Meiya]"I am Mitsurugi Meiya. I am sure there is a reason why we have transferred on the same day." [Yuuhi]" Pleased to meet you, Yashiro-san. My name is Mitsurugi Yuuhi. I hope we can get along well." [Kasumi]"...so...do I." [Takeru]" I'm Shirogane Takeru. Nice to meet you, Yashiro!"

[Kasumi]"...Yashiro..." Yashiro? ...I get the feeling that i usually call her by name...

[Takeru]"Still, it's nice to see at least one of the transfer students is norm...al...?"

[Kasumi]"..." [Takeru]"...eh?..."

...what? ...why ...are you so quiet?

[Kasumi]"...! ..."

...eh? There's no way...this girl...!

[Takeru]"...umm...what's...wrong?"

Hey now...don't...cry one me for no reason!"

[Kasumi]"...! ..."

[Takeru]"...ummm...did I...say something ...wrong...?"

[Kasumi]"...no, you di-...! ..."

[Takeru]"Eh...?"

[Kasumi]"...I...should be..."

[Takeru]"...Eh...!?" now the tears were falling in big drops from Yashiro childish face.

[Kasumi]"...I ...hope we...! ...can...get ...uu..."

[Takeru]"...Eh!? H-hey!? Yashiro!?"

What the hell is going on here...?

[Kasumi]"...uuu...uwaaa...Sumi...ka...san! ...uu..."

...eh? what did she said? ...Sumika-san?

[Kasumi]"...uuu...uu! ...uuu! ...Thank ...you...! ...so much...uu..."

(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)

**(Flash)**

[Kasumi]"I'll always...be watching you...no matter what world you're in."

**(Flash End)**

(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)

**(Flash)**

[Kasumi]"I'll always...be watching you...no matter what world you're in."

**(Flash End)**

(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)(Thump)

**(Flash)**

[Kasumi]"I'll always...be watching you...no matter what world you're in."

**(Flash End)**

I've...been...to...another...world?...Every...flashback...i saw... until now...was...real?...

**(Flash)**

[Yuuko]"In addition, that thought this world's Kagami had is sure to have a big influence on your world's reconstruction."

**(Flash End)**

Kasumi...She is a product of the Alternative III project, a human created from an artificial womb with ESP abilities intended to read the thoughts of the BETA directly.

So...that's...why...

Kasumi...shouldn't...be...here...in...the...first...place...

**(Flash)**

[Yuuko]"Right. Receiving casuality information leaking out of parallel worlds requires a will to contain information exchanges and projections are exactly the same information can't reach something which won't receive it.

**(Flash End)**

[Sumika]"Aaaaaaaaa! Takeru-chan, you made Yashiro-san cryyyyy!

(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)

[Takeru]"...a...a...aa...aaa...aaaa...aaaaaaaaaa" My...h..e...ad...

[Sumika]"Takeru-chan? Are you joking right?"

(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)(Flash)

[Takeru]"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

[Sumika]"TAKERU-CHAN!"  
[Meiya]"TAKERU!"  
[Yuuhi]"TAKERU-SAMA!"  
[Kasumi"SHIROGANE-SAN!"  
[Chizuru]"SHIROGANE!"  
[Ayamine]"SHIROGANE!"  
[Miki]"TAKERU-SAN!"  
[Mikoto]"TAKERU!"

..

..

* * *

Oh well it was quite tiring...Now the story is going where i planned...i already have in mind a couple of future events, that i will incorporate. For Sadogashima i'm thinking about something nice in Bratty Saviour Style,i have already a draft in my mind..but i'm still puzzled on the coup d'etat, since involves higher ups and deep grudges/motives of Alternative world and they're quite tough to manipulate for our hero...well in any case i will think along the way. Also i have already though for an ending(just 1 hint it's not gonna be everyone Super Happy like a child cartoon, but neither everyone dies Age-like)...but well it's still the beginning so it's not fixed. Other than that...thank you again for reading my story and See ya on the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: One Way Ticket to Hell Part 1

**Chapter 3: One Way Ticket to Hell Part 1.  
**

**(Hakuryou class 3-B)(During Homeroom)(October 22, 2001)(Sumika PoV)**

I, Kagami Sumika, was sitting at my seat in the classroom and we were in the middle of homeroom of a crazy morning. All my classmates were excited by the arrival of three new transfer students but i was worried for my childhood friend, and the object of my one sided love,Takeru-chan. He was strange from this morning when i went to his house to wake him up. When i stepped into his room, i found him in bed with a girl i didn't know...of course when I saw that i punched him but i didn't sent him flying as always, on the contrary he looked unharmed and by the sound made by my punch it looked like he had a metal plate under his clothes...then i watched better and he looked different from always. Later when we were coming to school i noticed he was lost in though a lot and sometimes while at first he looked fine ,teasing and fighting with me, sometimes he was holding his head like he had an headache. After that when we arrived at school every time he looked at one of our friends his eyes got full with tears and his expression looked sadder. Next when we began homeroom we were informed of the arrival of 3 transfer students. One of them was the girl from this morning, the other one was her twin and they seemed to know Takeru-chan. Takeru-chan's face looked the saddest when he saw the first transfer student.

The real shock was with the last transfer student though...

The last one of them to come was a Russian girl that it seemed familiar to me, I didn't know why but it seemed I always knew her.

Her seat was next to mine so i greeted her.

[Sumika]"I'm Kagami Sumika. I'm sure there's a reason we ended up sitting together. Let's be friends!"[Kasumi]"...yes..." replied Yashiro-san, and then the others introduced as well [Meiya]"I am Mitsurugi Meiya. I am sure there is a reason why we have transferred on the same day." [Yuuhi]" Pleased to meet you, Yashiro-san. My name is Mitsurugi Yuuhi. I hope we can get along well." [Kasumi]"...so...do I."

In the meantime Takeru-chan was looking intently at Yashiro-san with a puzzled face but after he thought for a second,almost denying what he was thinking,shook his head and then smiled.

[Takeru]" I'm Shirogane Takeru. Nice to meet you, Yashiro!" said Takeru-chan introducing himself. [Kasumi]"...Yashiro..." said Yashiro-san puzzled almost like she was expecting to be called by name.

Then all of a sudden Yashiro-san emotionless face started to break down, and she eventually started to shake and cry.[Kasumi]"...! ...!"

So i said [Sumika]"Aaaaaaaaa! Takeru-chan, you made Yashiro-san cryyyyy!"

But Takeru-chan didn't answer with his usual "Shut up idiot!" or his dekopin...

And then i watched Takeru-chan's face becoming more and more pale...not just that... he was trembling and sweating profusely while holding his head.

[Takeru]"...a...a...aa...aaa...aaaa...aaaaaaaaaa"

I thought it was some sort of joke to avoid being scolded for making Yashiro-san cry or something...

...but i was wrong,as he started screaming a second later.

[Takeru]"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Then the class froze. The happy atmosphere that was in the class just a moment ago vanished.

The only noise coming from our class was Takeru-chan scream.

[Takeru]"MAKE 'EM STOOOOOOP! MY HEAD IS SPLITTINGGGGGGG!

Everyone turned to Takeru-chan but nobody moved...we all just stared at him while he was contorting in pain on his seat.

Then Takeru-chan dropped from his seat,fell on the ground and began convulsing.

The first one to move was Kouzuki-sensei. She rushed to Takeru-chan side and screamed [Yuuko]"Marimo! Go to the infirmary and get me some painkillers and tranquilizers!" but Jinguuji-sensei didn't move so Kouzuki-sensei added [Yuuko]"STOP LOOKING AT THE AIR! WAKE UP MARIMO!" then Jinguuji-sensei's eyes regained focus and she said [Marimo]"Yuuko! We should call an ambulance!" [Yuuko]"No! We need to get him to the physics prep room,right now!" While still looking not convinced Jinguji-sensei ran out of the class.

At the same time we also recovered from the shock and screamed at the same time while approaching Takeru-chan.

[Sumika]"TAKERU-CHAN!"

[Meiya]"TAKERU!"

[Yuuhi]"TAKERU-SAMA!"

[Kasumi"SHIROGANE-SAN!"

[Chizuru]"SHIROGANE!"

[Ayamine]"SHIROGANE!"

[Miki]"TAKERU-SAN!"

[Mikoto]"TAKERU!"

But before we could go near him Yuuko-sensei said [Yuuko]"Wait don't approach him, give him some air" hearing that we could do nothing but staring at Takeru-chan convulsing.

[Takeru]"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa"

At the end of Takeru-chan last scream, he started to lose blood copiously from his nose, then Kouzuki-sensei took an handkerchief from his pocket and started wiping the blood while murmuring [Yuuko]"That's bad."

[Yuuko]"You,you and you carry him to the physics prep room. Keep wiping the blood and make sure he doesn't bite his tongue but don't put anything in his mouth...he could suffocate." said Sensei pointing at three boy of our class then added [Yuuko]"Before coming back I have to make a call. You go ahead" after saying that she too went out of the classroom.

Then our classmates Mizuwa, Takekawa and Izawa tried to grab Takeru-chan.

Mizuwa said to the other two [Mizuwa]"Takekawa and Izawa you grab him by the arms i'll grab him by the legs" [Takekawa & Izawa]"Okay..." then they tried to take Takeru-chan but they didn't succeed.

[Takeru]"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAA AAAAAAA"

[Mizuwa]"What's with his strength?" [Takekawa]"He's too strong we can't suppress him" then Kouzuki-sensei came back and said [Yuuko]"What are you doing? Hurry!" [Izawa]"Sensei we can't carry him he's moving too much..." in that moment Jingujii-sensei came back bringing the medicines. [Yuuko]"Marimo!You came at the right time. You three hold his arms firmly!" then she injected what seemed like a tranquilizer to Takeru-chan who seemed to calm down. [Marimo]"How's Shirogane condition?" asked Jingujii-sensei in a worried tone [Yuuko]"No good, even if he calmed down thanks to the medicines,that's temporary... the thing that worries me it's him losing blood...anyway that's not something to be discussed here...You and you help them." said Kouzuki-sensei pointing at another two classmates and revolted to Jingujii-sensei and us said [Yuuko]"Marimo,(...eh?) you continue with the homeroom i will make this five return as soon as possible. (…...)... It'll be fine you know how they say...idiots don't get sick. Don't worry I know someone who can help him."

Finally the five of them managed to carry him but before leaving the class Kouzuki-sensei turned around and revolted to us said [Yuuko]"Girls sorry but you have to stay here, I'll let you know if anything happens." and after saying that Kouzuki-sensei went off again.

And then like a doll who's got his strings cut i dropped on my seat, and before i knew it i was crying.

The other girls were in a similar situation...

Yoroi-san and Miki-chan were comforting each other...

Ayamine-san was looking out of the window looking like she didn't cared but i could see a tear dropping down her cheek...

Sakaki-san was wiping her tears while pretending to look into her bag...

Strangely even the transfer students looked worried sick...

the twins were looking at the door blankly with their eyes moistened and Yashiro-san was sobbing while calling my name [Kasumi]"...uuu...uwaaa...Sumi...ka...san! ...uu..."

We all cared deeply for that dense idiot...

[Sumika]"Takeru-chan..."

**(Hakuryou)(Outside class 3-B)(October 22, 2001)(Yuuko PoV)**

I ran outside the class and immediately took the phone and called HER number...

good it's ringing...

[Motoko]"Yuuko? Receiving a call from you that's quite a surprise...Did you finally won the Nobel Prize?" said Motoko with a teasing tone

[Yuuko]" Well critical situations call for drastic measures sister...sorry but I can't go along with your jokes I don't have time to lose, I need you to come to Hakuryou right now as fast as possible."

[Motoko]"What happened?" now her tone was more serious

[Yuuko]"One of my students..."

[Motoko]"You know Yuuko i'm a neurosurgeon not a school office nurse..."

[Yuuko]"Let me finish...i suspect it has to do with his brain...or something worse... (Symptoms?) Convulsion, extremely strong headache and nosebleed (Did he hit his head, maybe during convulsion? Also were his eyes rotating upwards or sideways?) no and no but his eyes looked like he was looking at something else...i can't express well in words you have to see yourself."

[Motoko]"Last thing what did you give him? (For now nothing, I'm planning to give me some tranquilizer and also I prepared some painkillers..) Okay...for now keep him calm i'll arrive as soon as I can."

[Yuuko]"Thank you Motoko...see you soon."

(Click)

Then I went again in the classroom but Shirogane was still on the ground so I screamed [Yuuko]"What are you doing? Hurry!" but the students didn't manage to grab Shirogane...

They're three even if he's convulsing and moving around it shouldn't be so hard...

In that moment Marimo returned with the medicines so I said [Yuuko]"Marimo!You came at the right time. You three hold his arms firmly!" so I injected him with some tranquilizer and while grabbing his arm I noticed something...was Shirogane always so muscular...

Luckily he calmed down but his face still looked like he was in pain,so to avoid risks I ordered two other students to help take him to the physics prep room, but before going out of the classroom I tried to reassure Marimo who still looked shocked and the girls who were close to Shirogane.

[Yuuko]"Marimo,(...eh?) you continue with the homeroom i will make this five return as soon as possible. (…...) It'll be fine you know how they say...idiots don't get sick. Don't worry I know someone who can help him."

And then I went out of the classroom followed by the five of them. We reached the physics prep room and I said to the five students [Yuuko]"Put him on the table, then return to your classroom" they did as they were told and leaved. In the meantime I observed Shirogane who seemed asleep now. His eyes were moving like he was in rEM phase.

What could have triggered this reaction in Shirogane...

When I came into his class I brought Yashiro...he was normal...

Then she introduced herself...went to her seat in front of Shirogane …..and then he began to convulse … It might be worth trying … maybe she knows something.

So I returned to class 3-B and I said [Yuuko]"Marimo,sorry to interrupt I need to take Yashiro with me." [Marimo]"Yuuko! Did something happened?" [Yuuko]" No...I just need to ask some things to Yashiro." then I went to her seat [Yuuko]"C'mon Yashiro,follow me" [Kasumi]"Yes." she nodded and got up from her seat but before we could make a move we were interrupted by Kagami [Sumika]"Kouzuki-sensei, how's Takeru-chan? Will he be fine?" then all the girls began asking the same question [Meiya]"Sensei, how's Takeru condition? [Yuuhi]" Sensei, please tell us of Takeru-sama" [Chizuru]"Sensei as a Class Rep I would like to know how's Shirogane condition!" [Kei]"...Sensei." [Miki]"Sensei after class can we visit Takeru-san?" [Mikoto]"Sensei! Takeru is still alive?" but I avoided all the question [Yuuko]"It's still too early to say what he has...but I have a person coming to visit him." then I took Yashiro hand and went out of the class.

While we were walking through the corridor she said with an almost imperceptible voice [Kasumi]"...Pro...fe...ssor..." For a moment I just stood there startled then I said [Yuuko]"What do you mean by Professor?" but she just stared at me [Kasumi]"..." and she kept walking silently

through the corridor. When we arrived in the physics room I pointed at the room and said [Yuuko]" That's the room." We entered inside and Shirogane was still in a kind of rem sleep.

[Yuuko]"Welcome to the physics prep room..." I said while checking Shirogane condition, then I looked at Yashiro and asked [Yuuko]"Do you know something about what happened to Shirogane?" [Kasumi]"Yes." [Yuuko]"Look Yashiro if you know something you have to speak... that's for Shirogane sake." and then she finally confessed [Kasumi]"Okay..."

[Kasumi]"He is the living proof of the existence of a Multiverse based on your Quantum Causality Theory."

**(Hakuryou)(Physics Prep Room)(October 22, 2001)(Kasumi PoV)**

I, Kasumi Yashiro,was in the physics prep room explaining to Professor Kouzuki what happened to Shirogane-san.

[Kasumi]"He is the living proof of the existence of a Multiverse based on your Quantum Causality Theory." [Yuuko]"-!"

This morning,when I regained consciousness, i was here in this school that once was the Eishi Training School. At first i thought it was a dream or maybe some projection that i saw from Sumika-san...

But while i was wandering around i met with Professor Kouzuki,she looked like she was waiting for me and then she took me in the staff room and told me that from today i was going to join this school. After she told me to wait there for my homeroom sensei,she went to her class homeroom. Still surprised by the sudden events i waited for someone to come but nobody came. In the end Professor Kouzuki came back and showed me my class.

Inside there i met with Shirogane-san, Sumika-san and all from the Squad 207/b and i couldn't hide the surprise so i introduced myself stuttering. My seat was in front of Shirogane-san...but when i talked to him he didn't recognize me and called me Yashiro.

In that moment i understood...Sumika-san reconstructed this world including me...and i had memories from the BETA world because i didn't exist in this one...so i had no past here. From the happiness of my realization i couldn't hold back the tears anymore so i started crying. Shirogane-san looked surprised at first but then after a second started screaming...

...maybe he succeeded...

In the end Professor Kouzuki tried to treat him and took him to the physics prep room.

Even though we were still shaken,by the earlier facts, Jingujii-sensei made us go back to our seat and tried to end homeroom but in that moment Professor Kouzuki came back and took me too with her.

Apparently she understood that i knew something and as soon as we were in the corridor tried to ask me some question but i didn't answered and kept walking into her room.

When we entered she checked Shirogane-san condition and asked me again if i knew something...

Her from this world looks almost the same as the other...but i can feel that she has a gentler side and she's really worried about Shirogane-san...so i decided to speak.

[Yuuko]"What do you mean by living proof?And why do you know that?" said the Professor astonished.

[Kasumi]"This world has been reconstructed by Sumika-san(Kagami?) after Shirogane-san interfered with it.(...) Until now Shirogane-san was looping in a world on the verge of destruction by an alien race...(Continue)...i know that...because I'm from the other world...i shouldn't exist here...(Why is that?)...because...i was created..." when I ended Professor Kouzuki thought for a second and said [Yuuko]"About Shirogane what can you tell me?" I stole a glance at Shirogane-san,who was still lying on the table,and said [Kasumi]"...Last loop was his final one...since the reason he was there was gone...but...all the people he loved died...and he couldn't accept to be the only one happy...so he tried to maintain his memories...or at least some of it...and from the other world you speculation...he will try to regain all the memories of all his loops... and then go back to fight one last time."

Then Professor Kouzuki enraged said [Yuuko]"Kuh...That idiot! Didn't he knew how risky is to forcefully pull information drifting around worlds?" then I answered looking down [Kasumi]"He was full aware of the risk...(Eh?)...he knew he could die...but he tried anyway...(Why?)...he spent a long time looping...how much I can't tell...but every time he couldn't protect what was precious to...him."

After that we both stood there in silence,looking at Shirogane-san...

We noticed that now,while he was still like in rem sleep, he started to breathing heavily. Sensei rushed at Shirogane-san's side and while checking his temperature said [Yuuko]"No good! He's burning"

[Yuuko]"Kasumi! Go to the infirmary I need some antipyretics! Also bring a towel and lukewarm water!"

[Kasumi]"Yes!" I responded and then immediately went out of the room.

**(Hakuryou)(Physics Prep Room)(October 22, 2001)(Yuuko PoV)**

41.3°C(106.34°F)

Too high...that's too high you idiot...

If you die here what can you save Shirogane...

And then I heard the sound that I was waiting.

(screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech)

The sound of the brake of a car resounded in the air. I looked out of the window and there was a Lamborghini Diablo GT from which came a woman smoking a cigarette with glasses and violet hair like mine...my sister Kouzuki Motoko.

She's a skilled neurosurgeon and a renowned doctor,if really Shirogane tried to regain all his memories maybe his brain can't cope up with all the information he's receiving and if that is why he's sick,maybe she can do something about it.

Then Motoko entered in the room [Motoko]"Yuuko where's the boy?Also while i look at him explain the situation." she said curtly.

So while she was examining him i explained to her what Yashiro said to me and what Shirogane was trying to do.

She just stood there thinking...

then said [Motoko]"...Well i don't know how to react to him being in another world and else... but i think You're right Yuuko...it's his brain...right now he's seeing all his previous memories or as you said "information"...that would explain his REM like state...(That's what i thought...)...also the high fever... it's just as you thought...right now his brain can't process all the new information given to him and it's overheating.(...!) If his temperature goes higher than _42_ °C (107.6 °F) he risks brain damage,organ failure, and also death...I'm sorry Yuuko,but all we can do is trying to lower his temperature...if he wants to live he has to watch all his memories and endure it..."

[Motoko & Yuuko]"..." we could do nothing but watch the boy breathing hard and waiting...

**(Takeru PoV)**

All the flashes started with this one...

[Yuuko]"I don't know about the world were you've been, but here humanity is at war."

The flow of information was cruel...At least the pain eased a little...but the memories just kept coming...It was like being forced to watch a movie...

It started with the first loop I had...At that time I was just a naive high school student,i had no resolve and I couldn't understand why the people in that world could accept death so easily...

At first,seeing Hiragi Street destroyed,I thought it was a dream. So I walked to school and find out it had become Yokohama base,there I met with the guards and got myself sent to the detention barracks. Then Yuuko-sensei came, explained the situation I was in and made me join 207/b as a cadet. Time passed and little by little I began to grow attached to that world...bonding with my comrade...understanding what living in that world means... and by Christmas Meiya became my lover. On Christmas, though, we were called in by the base CO who told us that Alternative IV failed and Alternative V was activated. We became 2nd Lt. But never got sent on a mission so we trained for 3 years...waiting for the selected people to leave Earth...Before the last shuttle departed I convinced a pregnant Meiya to go into space while I would remain and fight...after that...it's a little fuzzy...we were in China I think... then Code: 666 flashed on my HUD and after that I died stabbed by a Fort Class BETA.

Again I was in my house...redoing all the things i've done in the loop before but this time I ended up with Class Rep...then I died again in the same way as before...

This cycle repeated for all my comrade...Meiya,Class Rep,Ayamine,Tama,Mikoto.

The sixth one was different... when I knew Alternative IV was cancelled I went to Yuuko-sensei's room to ask an explanation...but I found her in a Santa costume drinking herself stupid. There I tried to console her and we had sex...forgetting everything...comforting each other...time passed by and one day she disappeared...

After that the images become blurry...i think i was in a desert,crawling at the ground when I heard a man's voice asking me if I could still fight...then I was in a room with an Imperial Royal Guard uniform with a blank look on my face,listening,to the same man who saved me,talking. The last image was me trying to destroy a purple Takemikazuchi...but then a Shiranui stopped me...we fought for a while and then I destroyed another Takemikazuchi...this one was blue though.

Then once again i repeated the first five times...only this time instead of making the girls leave,I threw away the I.D. card...so we stayed on Earth and died afterwards during the counteroffensive to retake Asia...

The twelfth was the previous loop...that time I had memories of the past loop but not all...i thought I could save the world...i thought I had the resolve...but mentally I was still immature...i tried to change the future but new things happened like the new OS,the coup d'etat...then we got promoted to 2nd Lt. …...and the day of the new OS test all my immaturity came to the surface...we got attacked by the BETA... Marimo-chan died...i ran to my world...Marimo-chan died again...Meiya forgot me...Sumika had an accident...all because of me...then I just wanted to die...and I asked Yuuko-sensei to erase me...but she made me come back and there I found out that the brain was Sumika,and that in fact I helped Yuuko-sensei in killing Sumika,who now was the 00 Unit... I joined the Valkyries and we went to Sadogashima Hive...there Kashiwagi died while trying to help Captain Isumi...and Captain Isumi sacrificed herself self destructing with the Susanoo...back to the base we had the funeral for Kashiwagi and Captain Isumi...Sumika was introduced to the Valkyries but she took distance from me...so I confronted her and I find out that the me from that world died protecting her...and she had been raped by the BETA...after accepting her we finally became one...but the BETA attacked Yokohama Base...we lost Hayase 1st Lt... Suzumiya 1st Lt...and Munakata 1st Lt. Kazama 2nd Lt. Akane 2nd were hospitalized...After that Yuuko-sensei told us that we had to attack Original Hive,but the TSF were damaged in the attack...so Tsukuyomi and the Three Idiots lent us their Takemikazuchi and we attacked Original Hive...there Meiya,Class Rep,Ayamine,Tama,Mikoto lost their life but in the end I destroyed the Reactor along with the Superior...but before we could return to the base...Kasumi revealed me that Sumika died as well...and she brought me to this world...In the end I was at the monument for the Valkyries waiting for the moment I would disappear...Yuuko-sensei and Kasumi came... talked to me...and I decided to try one more loop...then I disappeared and all became white

[Takeru]"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD ACCEPT AN ENDING LIKE THAT!"

**(Hakuryou)(Physics Prep Room)(October 22, 2001)(Afternoon)(Yuuko PoV)**

I've made Kasumi go back to the classroom after she brought the medicinals,with the promise to not speak to anyone what she knew,and after that we spent almost all day taking care of him...trying to get his fever to drop...meanwhile he was lying down on the table...sometimes he raged...sometimes we saw tears running down from his closed eyes...sometimes he even laughed...just one thing didn't changed... under his closed eyelids his eyes were moving restlessly.

I wonder what he is seeing...

Then when we though he finally calmed down he screamed while standing up [Takeru]"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD ACCEPT AN ENDING LIKE THAT!" after the sudden scream we all stepped back...and finally Shirogane opened his eyes and looked at me...but his eyes were different from the usual dense lazy idiot...he had the look of a veteran soldier that has seen countless battles...inside them there was the sadness of one who lost everything more than once and the resolve of one who carries the faith of the world on his shoulder...but I could still see kindness in them.

I couldn't help but ask [Yuuko]"Is that really you Shirogane?"

[Takeru]"Yes who else could I be Sensei?...Sensei...Can I ask you a question?(Yes,Shirogane)...Why am I shirtless...and why are you poking at my abs?"

**(Hakuryou)(Physics Prep Room)(October 22, 2001)(Afternoon)(Takeru PoV)**

I had regained all my past memories...all the loop,all the experience,everything...i looked around the room and I was in Yuuko-sensei Physics Prep Room...i recognized it as soon as I saw the strange beaker with greenish and blackish boiling liquid and all the strange equipment...but what surprised me the most was Sensei fondling my stomach...

[Takeru]"Yes who else could I be Sensei?...Sensei...Can I ask you a question?(Yes,Shirogane)...Why am I shirtless...and why are you poking at my abs?"

[Yuuko]"Oooh, muscles,muscles...Shirogane,you of all people have a six-pack?" said Sensei impressed [Yuuko]"Heeeeeeeeeeeeh...ooooooooooooooh..." [Takeru]"...umm, please don't look at me like that. Also stop fondling my stomach!"

In that moment the door opened and Sumika rushed into the room

[Sumika]"Takeru-chan! Are you all right?!" screamed Sumika but then she saw Yuuko-sensei on her knees poking at my abs while I was shirtless...that's bad...here it comes Sumika anger aura...

[Sumika]"...Taaakeeeruuu-chaaaaaaaaan? (Umm...awawawa...Sumika this is a misunderstanding!) While we were worried what are dooooing!" [Yuuko]"We were playing doctor." [Takeru]"Sensei! Don't add oil to the flame!" [Sumika]"nghh...nghhhhhhhh...TAKERU-CHAN YOU IDIOOOOOOT!" [Takeru]"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a"

and I was sent flying...

**(Shirogane's House)(October 22, 2001)(Evening)(Takeru PoV)**

It took me a while to return from the atmosphere after I took Sumika's punch...

When I came back into the physics room Yuuko-sensei introduced her sister to me...

Kouzuki Motoko...i wonder what's she's doing in the BETA world...

...It seems she helped Yuuko-sensei saving my life and after that she just left saying she was busy,leaving me Sumika and Yuuko-sensei alone...so I told Sensei,taking care to not be heard by Sumika,that I would explain everything tomorrow and to not tell anyone about me.

On the way home Sumika asked me what happened but I didn't speak a word...after probably she was waiting for me to say something...but I still couldn't explain everything to her so we just silently walked home.

After great pains I finally got home, and there I found Meiya and Yuuhi relaxing like it was their house...They even brought the Illicit Sexual Relationship license...It looks like it's signed by the Prime Minister and Father...Ah right Meiya and Yuuhi made my parents go on a trip...well of course from my past memories I knew Meiya would come...but your Highness too!...even though here she's just Meiya twin I can't help remembering the coup d'etat...

the old me probably right now would have been screaming around trying to figure it out what was happening...not remembering the promise with Meiya...but then why Yuuhi is here...maybe I did the same promise to her?...

Then Sumika stormed in my house and while looking extremely angry said [Sumika]"When mom got back from shopping she told me two long-haired girl in a school uniform were trying to get in so when mom asked her what they were doing they said they were going to live there from now on and their name were Mitsurugi Meiya and Mitsurugi Yuuhi and they'd become acquainted and after that another strange woman came out and gave her exprensive teacakes as a sign of goodwill and then mom gave them to me and told me where she got them!" impressive she said that without breathing even once.

[Takeru]"..." I just stood there silently.

[Sumika]"Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Takeru-chaaaaaan! Wh-wh-wh-wh-what's the meaning of this?!" said Sumika while preparing her mighty punch.

[Takeru]"Sorry Sumika,Meiya,Yuuhi I'm still tired from today and i'm going to sleep...Also Tsukuyomi-san I'm not hungry so don't worry for my dinner. Good night." and then I went to my room while everyone still looked dumbfounded.

[Sumika & Meiya & Yuuhi]"..."

[Tsukuyomi]"Why Takeru-sama knew my name?..."

Sorry everyone...i need to arrange my thoughts...also in less than a week i'll be gone...so I prefer to take some distance...

* * *

Hi everyone! First sorry for have dragged on the peaceful part but for me it's important...like Extra before Unlimited/Alternative...for me gives more weight and depths to the story since shows what's Takeru is resigning in order to fight one more time. Anyway i will end the "Extra" part in the next chapter... Thank you again for reading my story and See you!


	4. Chapter 4: One Way Ticket to Hell Part 2

**Chapter** **4**:** One Way Ticket to Hell Part 2.**

**(Takeru's Room)(October 23, 2001)(Morning)(Takeru PoV)**

I woke up and it was still dark outside...I looked at the clock and it was 5 am...

…well I sure am back to the military ways...

….then I tried to get up from the bed,but I think i hit something...

[Meiya]"...mmmmm..."...of course Meiya and Yuuhi sneaked in my bed,maybe it's Tsukuyomi's fault...

...if Sumika could see me right now she would hit me with her Drill Milky Punch,like yesterday...

...while avoiding them and trying not to wake them up,I changed in my uniform,grabbed my bag and went downstairs, and there I found a person.

[Takeru]"Ah..." 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi!?...no... it's just Tsukuyomi-san

…...the gentle Tsukuyomi-san...I'm much more used to the Honor Guard Lieutenant now...but...i really do like her better here...

…If 1st Lt. Tsukuyomi knew I was thinking this, she'd probably glare at me really hard and give me a piece of her mind...

[Tsukuyomi]"Is something the matter, Takeru-sama?...Is there something on my face?"...it seems I was looking too much at her face.

[Takeru]"Sorry,it's nothing. Anyway yesterday I didn't introduced myself yet...maybe you already know but I'm Shirogane Takeru. I hope to get along with you." i quickly introduced myself after i turned on the room's light.

[Tsukuyomi]"Oh...my apologies, I am Meiya-sama's and Yuuhi-sama's personal servant. You may call me Tsukuyomi. Let us become acquainted. But it seems yesterday you already knew my name..." she put her forefinger on her cheek,with a perplexed look.

[Takeru]"Yes,i heard it from Meiya" I quickly lied to her.

And then she came closer to me.[Tsukuyomi]"Takeru-sama, it is only 5 am."

[Takeru]"...eh? Aaah, you're right."

[Tsukuyomi]"The dawn is quite cold. Please return to your room. Now,please return to your room and sleep under a warm blanket." she said coming close to me.

Then she tried to push me to the stairs but didn't succeed. [Tsukuyomi]"Ah,Takeru-sama I didn't know you were so muscular."

[Takeru]"Sorry Tsukuyomi-san, but I have some errands to run so I have to leave early...please tell Sumika,Kasumi,Meiya and Yuuhi that I went ahead to school."

[Tsukuyomi]"I understand. Take care."

Then I left the house walking to the park near home...the Pee Park...the park where Sumika and I used to play as kids. Also the park where me and Meiya,when we were little,promised to get married...and for that reason she came into my house...but I still can't remember Yuuhi...

**(Flash)**

[Takeru]"Then...If you'll be my bride, we can have birthdays together?" [Meiya]"Yeah." [Takeru]"Then let's get married." [Meiya]"Get married?" [Takeru]"Yeah, you're gonna be my bride. Then we can have our birthdays together."

[Meiya]"We can't get married until we're adults." [Takeru]"Eeeeeeh!?" [Meiya]"You can do a lot of things after becoming an adult." [Takeru]"You'd be able to play all night without anyone getting mad." [Meiya]"Yeah."

[Takeru & Meiya]"So unfair." [Takeru]"Okaaay then, let's grow up, marry each other and have our birthdays together." [Meiya]"We can do that." [Takeru]"Okay, it's a promise." [Meiya]"Yes, a promise..."

[Takeru]"Then, since we can't do any better today, settle for this sand cake. You can do that, right?" [Meiya]"Yes, I can" [Old man]"Okay, we have to go home now." [Meiya]"Don't wanna." [Old Woman]"But then we'll all have to leave you here."

[Takeru]"You're going home already?" [Old Man]"Thank you for playing with her." [Old Woman]"May I ask your name?" [Takeru]"It's Shirogane Takeru." [Old Man]"Takeru-kun..."

[Takeru]"Hey, old man." [Old man]"What is it?" [Takeru]"Throw her a birthday party." [Old Man]"Hm?" [Takeru]"Celebrate it with a big meal, with cake and presents!" [Old Woman]"Takeru-chan, are you worrying about Meiya?" [Takeru]"Yes, I am." [Old Man]"Such a kind friend." [Meiya]"Yes, Takeru is kind."

[Takeru]"You're going already?" [Old Woman]"Yes." [Meiya]"I don't wanna!" [Takeru]"She doesn't want to go." [Old Man]"But we don't have a choice. It's almost night." [Meiya]"No, I wanna play with Takeru more."

[Old Woman]"Takeru-chan, you should go home too. Come on, let's go." [Meiya]"Takeru!" [Old Man]"Up we go...you're pretty heavy...when did you get so big...?" [Meiya]"Takeru! Takeru!"

[Old Woman]"Stop struggling and be quiet." [Meiya]"I don't wanna go! Takeru! Takeru!" [Takeru]"Stop it! She doesn't wanna go! You can't make her!" [Old Woman]"Stop it. You'll see each other again tomorrow."

[Meiya]"They're lying! I'll never see you again! They're taking me somewhere far away!" [Takeru]"Stop it! Stop iiit!" [Old Man]"Behave yourself! Stop being so disobedient! You need to respect your elders!...Say goodbye now"

[Takeru]"...uu...Adults...are no fair. You're not fair! Not fair at all!...I'll keep...our promise! [Meiya]"Takeru..." [Takeru]"I'm going to keep our promise! I won't turn into one of those unfair adults!" [Meiya]"Takeru...Takeru..." [Takeru]" We'll meet again once we're adults! We will! We absolutely will!" [Meiya]" Yes...we absolutely will!" [Takeru]"Absolutely absolutely absolutely absolutely! We absolutely will, absolutely!" [Meiya]"Yes! We will, with lots of 'absolutely's!"

[Old Man]"...I see, so you've made a promise with Takeru-kun here." [Takeru]"We have!" [Old Man]"Then what's wrong with leaving today? As long as you remember your promise, you'll see each other again. Now then, Meiya, say goodbye to Takeru-kun." [Meiya]"...bye-bye."

[Takeru]"Meiya, would you like to see me again?" [Meiya]"Yeah, I would!" [Takeru]"Then don't say 'bye-bye'! Say 'see you'!" [Meiya]"...see you." [Takeru]"See you! I will see you again!" [Meiya]"Yes! See you!"

**(Flash End)**

That was when Meiya parents and twin sister got into an accident,so Meiya became the next Mitsurugi heir and she moved to the Mitsurugi's residence...before she lived in our neighborhood and then on her birthday,the 16th December,she had to transfer,so she came to the park to play one last time...

…In this world Yuuhi survived...Sumika included her too while reconstructing this world...

While thinking that I started walking to school.

**(Sumika's Room)(October 23, 2001)(Morning)(Sumika PoV)**

[Kasumi]"..Su...mika...san..." I think i'm hearing a voice...

[Kasumi]"Su...mika...san...Ple...ase...get...up..." five minute more pleaaaseeeeee...

[Kasumi]"Su...mika...san...You...have...to...go...to...wake up Shirogane-san." right...I have to wake up Takeru-chan.

[Sumika]"Ahhhhhhh! Takeru-chan!" [Kasumi]"Good morning Sumika-san." next to me was standing Kasumi-chan already changed in her uniform...

…..since she came from Russia,and her homestay wasn't decided yet Kouzuki-sensei forced me to let her stay in my house...

After I came back with Takeru-chan,I found Kasumi-chan outside of my house with a luggage...when I asked her,she explained me that Kouzuki-sensei told her to come to my house...

…So I asked mom and dad too if they had received some warning from the school but they didn't receive any notice after that,so I rushed to the physics prep room to talk to Kouzuki-sensei...

…But the result was disastrous...I couldn't match Sensei manipulation skill...and I was greatly deceived...or maybe I was brainwashed...

...in the end I convinced my parents too...

[Sumika]"Morning Kasumi-chan!" I said as I got up from the bed and began to change.

Once done I said to Kasumi-chan [Sumika]"Now Kasumi-chan let's go wake Takeru-chan(Yes.)...i'm worried about him...yesterday he looked super strange!" [Kasumi]"..." when I talked about Takeru-chan,Kasumi-chan made a strange face.

...maybe because she's still thinking about yesterday...well Takeru-chan started screaming in front of her.

[Sumika]"Kasumi-chan let's go!" [Kasumi]"Yes." we closed the door of my house and we went to wake up Takeru-chan. I used the key I got from Takeru-chan's parents...

..Yay! no chain lock... so I dashed to the stairs followed by Kasumi-chan.

[Sumika]"Takeru-chan!" I screamed from downstairs but before I could get to the stairs Mitsurugi-san's maid tried to tell me something while coming out from the kitchen.

[Tsukuyomi]"Kagami-sama! Wait Takeru-sama is..."

I didn't listened to her and went to Takeru-chan's room.

[Sumika]"Takeru-chan?" from upstairs I couldn't hear a sound so I repeated [Sumika]"Takeru-chan! Takeru—chan!"

Then I was before his room's door. [Sumika]"Ushishi!Prepare yourself Takeru-chan! Today also i'm going to wake you up!" then I turned around and said to Kasumi-chan [Sumika]"C'mon Kasumi-chan,let's go cheerfully!" and she nodded.

[Sumika]"Takeru-chan! It's... morning～..." I looked at the bed and there,were lying the two Mitsurugi twins...

[Sumika]"...why...again...in...Takeru-chan...bed...and...this...time...the...two...of...you..." I was getting angrier and angrier...

[Sumika]"Takeru-chan...idioooooooooot!" I yelled while preparing my mighty puch.

…...wait a minute...where is Takeru-chan...

[Meiya]"Wait Kagami!" [Yuuhi]"Wait Kagami-san!" said the twins getting out of bed.

[Meiya]"When we woke up this morning,Takeru was already gone." [Yuuhi]"Yes, Kagami-san I woke up around 6 o'clock and Takeru-sama was already gone" explained the twins...in the meantime Kasumi-chan was peeking inside the room from behind my back.

Then we heard the voice coming from downstairs and the green-haired maid entered in Takeru-chan's room [Tsukuyomi]"Kagami-sama,Meiya-sama,Yuuhi-sama,Yashiro-sama...I'm terribly sorry but Takeru-sama left the house this morning at 5 am saying he had some errands to run and told me to warn you that he was going ahead at school."

[Sumika & Meiya & Yuuhi]"eeeeeeeeeh!" [Kasumi]"..." while we were surprised Kasumi-chan was making again a strange face.

That Takeru-chan waking up this early...something is strange...ever since yesterday he's been acting weird...he seemed fine after school,but on the way home he didn't speak a single word...

[Tsukuyomi]"Maybe you could ask him at school." suggested Tsukuyomi-san [Meiya]"Thank you Tsukuyomi. I will do so."

In that moment I noticed that it was getting late.

[Sumika]"Right, School! If we don't hurry we're going to be late!C'mon Kasumi-chan!" then I grabbed Kasumi-chan's hand and we ran at full speed towards school.

Once there i rushed to the classroom and screamed [Sumika]"Taaaaakeru-chaaaaan!" but standing in the classroom was Sakaki-san.

[Chizuru]"Good morning, Kagami-san...It's rare for you to come this early and without Shirogane-kun...Is he all right?After that commotion I haven't seen him..." she greeted me looking worried.

[Sumika]"...eh? Ah...Good morning Sakaki-san. Yes he's fine,but this morning when I went to wake him up he wasn't there...Have you seen him?" I answered her greeting thinking where that idiot could have gone.

[Chizuru]"Ah! Good morning, Yashiro-san." Sakaki-san greeted Kasumi-chan too.

Then Kasumi-chan appearing from behind my back replied. [Kasumi]"Good...Morning..."

[Chizuru]"Anyway Kagami-san,I haven't seen him since yesterday..." she said while looking out of the window.

[Sumika]"It seems he came at school early..." I started looking around the classroom,and where Takeru-chan seat was,I found something.

[Chizuru]"At school early?! That Shirogane-kun?!" She was utterly astonished,but I wasn't listening anymore.

[Sumika]"Aaaaaaah! That's Takeru-chan's bag!" [Chizuru]"Ah,it's true...but then where is Shirogane-kun?"

…Where's Takeru-chan? And why I have the feeling that he's avoiding me...

**(Hakuryou)(Physics Prep Room)(Morning)(October 23, 2001)(Takeru PoV)**

Right after I came too school I left my bag in my empty classroom and then headed to the physics prep room,waiting for Yuuko-sensei.

Since it was still early,while I was waiting, I closed my eyes and started concentrating because I had to recall precise information.

First the equation...she started talking about it before I was sent In the BETA world...i think... she's gonna have the idea on November 1st from playing a RPG...all I could give her are hints and approximations but she's a genius,she'll figure it out.

The other problem is sending me back...

And a voice interrupted my thought...

[Yuuko]"I knew you would come. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Yuuko-sensei didn't sound surprised finding me in her room.

[Takeru]"..." I was still concentrating with my eyes closed...

She continued ignoring my lack of response [Yuuko]"Since you came this early i'm assuming you didn't come just to explain right?"

Then I opened my eyes and glared at her [Takeru]"As expected from Sensei, the conversation proceeds fast and i'm saved,since I don't have much time to lose."

Yuuko-sensei looked at me as if to evaluate me and said [Yuuko]"...then I will go straight to the point and ask again...who are you?"

[Takeru]"...it's a bit long and complicated..." I said a bit annoyed

[Yuuko]"Try me." she answered curtly

[Takeru]"...Didn't you hear it from Kasumi?" I tried to avoid the talk.

[Yuuko]"Yes, but if you want my help you have to talk." it seems I couldn't help but explain to her.

[Takeru]"...To put it simply, I was dragged by Sumika in another world where an alien race has reduced humanity to 1 billion people. The so called parallel world."

[Yuuko]"Kagami,by herself did that?" she inquired a bit surprised.

[Takeru]"Yes and no...i prefer not to speak about that...let's just say that even for you,doing the same thing would be impossible..." I looked down remembering Sumika when she was just a brain...

[Takeru]"Anyway,the idiot high school student Shirogane Takeru you knew was thrown all of a sudden in a war-ridden world where humanity was on the verge of extinction. Waking up in his destroyed hometown,that Shirogane Takeru was helped by what he thought was his genius teacher Kouzuki Yuuko. She gave him a place to live in Yokohama base and received military training by enlisting. There he found out that some of his classmates enlisted too,but he still couldn't find his childhood friend. Time passed and little by little he became attached to that world and almost stopped thinking about his past peaceful world..." I closed my eyes again thinking about that time.

[Yuuko]"..." Sensei just stood near the door listening to me.

[Takeru]"...He was still naïve..." I said mocking my old self.

[Takeru]"...…..The cruelty of that reality hit... a few hundred thousands of people were going to abandon the Earth while leaving the others to die. He was going to stay and fight on Earth, at first he wanted to fight together with his lover,but when he find out that she was pregnant,even though he was torn apart by the pain of the separation,at least he wanted his lover and daughter to live,so he worked hard to get a passage on a ship. With the help of his friend he succeded,his lover safely leaved Earth with the last spaceship,and then in the next years he experienced the end of humanity. He saw the creature called human reaching the lowest point in order to survive...cannibalism,suicide,rape,murder,hunger,giving birth to children just to sent them to battle,war between the remaining countries...but still he kept going...because he knew somewhere his lover and child were safe. That happened for five times...the other five times he didn't have the strenght to separate from his lover and so they died together on Earth in what should have been 'humanity counteroffensive'." At first I tried to speak casually but the more the conversation prolonged the more my tone had become sharp and cold,and I noticed I was clenching my hands so strongly my knuckles turned white.

[Yuuko]"You speak like that Shirogane is dead." pointed out Sensei.

[Takeru]"Yes,he died eleven times. For eleven times he repeated that hellish cycle,every time waking up in is bed not remembering a single thing. And then on the twelfth time he had memories of the other times,so he tried to change the future,but he was still mentally immature,not ready to bear the responsabilities of the information he had. He was obsessed by the image of the end of humanity,so he changed past events,without thinking about the consequences of his actions,and the future changed as well creating new events. Because of this Marimo-chan was eaten alive in front of his eyes."

[Yuuko]"..." Sensei hearing about Marimo-chan's death winced...it was an almost impercetible movement,but I noticed it.

I pretended not to see it and continued [Takeru]"...He was saved by other soldiers but almost went mad. Desperate he pleaded to the other Yuuko-sensei and ran back to a branch of his peaceful world,but death followed him. He had become a special existence,so without knowing,brought with himself the 'information' of Marimo-chan's death and his homeroom teacher died once more...again it was his fault. Confronted by an enraged Yuuko-sensei,he discovered that eventually all the people who died in the other world would die as well. In a way that was the punishment for running away...then he couldn't run away anymore from his problems so he hardened his resolve,went back...but was saved again,at the sacrifice of everyone he cared. In the end the reason he was in that world was removed and he was sent here without memories of his past actions,a fresh start you could say... but he didn't want to be the only one happy and forget everyone's death,so just before coming back he clung desperately to those memories hoping not to lose them and go back to fight. And that's about all..." Speaking about what happened,somewhat made me feel relieved.

[Takeru]"So...in a way i'm no more the Shirogane Takeru you knew...a part of me still is like that,but...I had to become like this in order to survive...if I hadn't done that I would have gone mad a long time ago..."

[Takeru & Yuuko]"..." we both stood in silence gazing at each other. Sensei looked unfazed by my words...in every world she's good at hiding her emotions...

I didn't intended to complain to her like that...the words just kept coming out of my mouth...it seem I have a long way to go to reach the other Yuuko-sensei,locking all my feelings inside,never complaining to anyone...

Then the bell rang,the silence broke and I talked first,returning to my usual self.

[Takeru]"Aren't you going to your class?Or are you skipping classes since talking with me is more interesting?" I said to her smirking.

[Yuuko]"I don't have lessons for the first two hours...anyway you mentioned that Kagami brought you in that world right?" Sensei was completely in serious mode...well she's close on proving her theory

I nodded.

[Yuuko]"How?"

[Takeru]"As I said before I don't like to speak about it very much,and I don't know the details...but...well it was a combination of the technology of that world and Sumika's feelings. From my memories in a few days you will manage to bring here a cat version of Tsukiji Tae,one of your students. In my case it was thanks to an Element produced by the alien race of that world,how you're gonna do it though,i don't know."

Again with this topic...

...It was obvious that Sensei would be interested in such a thing ...she's a living thing that moves only on interest and disinterest.

Then Yuuko-sensei looked at me smiling broadly [Takeru]"...Sensei?"

[Yuuko]"...so my Quantum Causality Theory was right after all." her mood changed completely,now she was triumphant.

[Takeru]"Eh?From all that dark,serious speech that's what you got?" I was amazed by her behaviour.

[Yuuko]"Huhuhu...aaaaaah-ha-ha-ha!" while laughing she approached me.

[Takeru]"S-sensei?" now she was in front of me,still laughing.

[Yuuko]"...This is great, Shirogane!" and she hugged me.

[Takeru]"Waaaa, Sensei! Sensei!" I panicked as I didn't expect her to react like this,even though she's behaved this way a few times.

[Yuuko]"I'll even give you a congratulatory kiss! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" in the end she kissed me...why every time she's like this...

And then I started remembering the times we had sex...

…...stop blood! Stop going down there!...

[Takeru]"Puha!...mmha! …...Sen...sei...please...mmha! Please stop that!" and she finally released me.

[Yuuko]"Weeell! I can't say I'm surprised! It's brilliant! I really am a genius! Mmmmmmmmmm, this feels wooonderful!" Sensei was in her own world...

[Takeru]"Sensei...i've not done talking..." I tried to resume the conversation.

[Yuuko]"And on top of thaaaaaaaaat!...you of all people...Aaaah, I'm so glad i'm a genius" she approached me again,took my face with both hands and looked me in the eyes.

[Takeru]"Oi! Listen to me!" I almost screamed while she was still holding my face.

[Yuuko]"What's wrong? Your face is completely red." asked Sensei with a teasing tone.

[Takeru]"...It's because your face is so close..." I answered embarassed trying to cover my crotch.

She noticed it and said [Yuuko]"...just for reference I'll tell you...I'm indifferent to the genders of those younger than me. I'm not Marimo,you know?"

[Takeru]"Actually I could be your grandfather... I should be 70 or 90 by now...and in one of the worlds we even had...well you know...th-that." i stuttered a little at the end while the images of what happened in one loop overlapped in my head.

[Yuuko]"I guess you never know. Anything can happen with enough alcohol～" said Sensei eyeing me almost as if she was picturing it.

…...then she sat on a chair and said [Yuuko]"...hmmm...it's been a while...i guess?

[Takeru]"Not as much as you think..." i said regaining my composure.

she continued with her eyes fixed on me [Yuuko]"…..You've turned into a fine young man...even your face is completely different...but what changed the most...is your eyes...Precisely how long has it been?"

[Takeru]"...subjectively speaking...50-70 years...and that's only the times i remember...Still i'm not entirely sure...although,for a brief time, i've came back a couple times." i explained to her after i thought for a second.

[Yuuko]"No wonder you changed so much...I'm technically a teacher after all, so I've sent a lot of people out into the world...But i've never had one like you before...who went to another world and came back..." said Sensei a little melancholically.

I decided to cut to the chase and said [Takeru]"Sensei...we should get back to the issue."

Yuuko-sensei reacted to my serious tone and said [Yuuko]"So what do you need from me?"

[Takeru]"I need two things from you...first I need you to complete an equation,normally you would have the idea on November 1st …...but I can't wait that long...i have at best till Sunday...i don't wanna risk it though, so I'm gonna leave Saturday." I think the other Kasumi can hold up for a week,but i don't want to put too much strain on her...

[Yuuko]"Then i'll have to assume that the other request is sending you back,right?" she got up from her chair and looked at some papers she had on her desk.

[Takeru]"Yes,that's right...now listen carefully." Sensei nodded while I was remembering the first time she spoke in the class about the equation.

[Takeru]"Those were your exact words" I said after I retrieved the memory I needed.

[Takeru]"You know motion capture? If we can capture people's movements, why don't we just capture their thoughts too? If I could complete such a device, I could create the ultimate parallel computer, with the same cognitive abilities as a human. Traditional parallel computers work like this." Then as she did in my memory I took a paper and a pencil and drew several squares.

[Takeru]"Normally, the device handles information using a single semiconductor. Parallel computers use several semiconductors at once, each one handling separate information. Processing with several semiconductors is faster and more efficient than just one. That's the point of parallel computing. By the way, this is also exactly how the human brain operates. If you take parallel computing to its logical extreme, you'll eventually create a computer with exactly the same cognitive abilities as a human!. But the human brain has so many nerve cells in it...it's just not realistic to get that many semiconductors and have them work together on the same problem. In other words,this is garbage! This way of thinking is outdated!" So I crossed out the squares I drew before,sketched a little human figure with brain written above him and continued.

[Takeru]"The idea of making a machine mimic human behavior is fundamentally flawed. Computers were around long before anyone thought of parallel computing. There's no way simply making them evolve would produce anything genuinely new. What we need isn't evolution, but revolution! We can just copy and paste everything from here! No matter how many nerve cells are in it, there's only one brain! There's no need to force billions of semiconductors to work in harmony! Increasing the number isn't always good! Only an idiot would think that!" I didn't knew at that time but she pratically described how to create 00 Unit quantum brain.

Sensei was speechless...even I have to admit that it was pretty amazing...I recalled every single word...maybe yesterday surge of information had an influence on my brain...

[Yuuko]"Impressive...You spoke about things only I would know...and stuff I still haven't figured it out...If i had some doubts about you before now i completely believe that what you're saying it's true" said Sensei astonished.

[Takeru]"I think the equation will be 100 pages long,you think you can do it?...and then for the other matter,do you have a way to send me back?"

Sensei checked again the paper on her desk taking notes, then thought for a second putting her hand on her chin and then said [Yuuko]"For the equation i don't think there will be problems...even though i'll have to pull some all-nighters...On the other hand for the device I can think of something,but the list of parts is pretty ridiculous,considering my limited resources..."

I interrupted her. [Takeru]"And if I tell you that you'll have Mitsurugi Zaibatsu help?"

For a second Sensei looked startled [Yuuko]"How are you gonna do that?"

[Takeru]"Simple,i'll ask Meiya and Yuuhi..." Sensei seemed convinced

[Takeru]"Yes,they came to this school for me." I said to Sensei even though she didn't asked.

[Takeru]"When we were kids we made a promise...last time I didn't remember,but now I do."

[Yuuko]"Well,having their almost limitless resources sure will help...but,Shirogane aren't you forgetting something?"

I had a feeling of knowing what Sensei was going to say...but I pretended not to and answered [Takeru]"What?"

then she explained [Yuuko]"Now that you regained your memory,you can go back because you clearly observed that world,the only reason because you can pick out that world out of the infinite possible existences out there is because you have a mental image of it."

[Takeru]"Yes. The other you already explained that." The other Yuuko-sensei told me that when i asked if she could communicate with the other worlds.

[Yuuko]"Good...to let you go back to the other world we need to return your existence,back to what it was before this world aknowledged it,within the 'mist of probability'. Then on the other world we need what we'd call 'observation',that would make sure you'd go back as a fixed existence, as Shirogane Takeru,to put it simply it's a 'safe passage'" On the other world she explained that too...

[Takeru]"I already have someone on the other world who's doing that...but as I said before it's till Sunday."

[Yuuko]"...you sure prepared well...Now to the last problem..." said Sensei.

then all of a sudden in her eyes i could see mixed feelings...sadness...pity... [Yuuko]"We need to reduce everyone's awareness of you to zero...in other words everyone will forget about you...but that's not all...since you'll lose the 'observation' in this world...you could no longer come back here...even if the other me could build the same device...without the 'observation' you would not be more than a potential existence drifting on the void between worlds...to put it simply you will lack observers to materialize you."

[Takeru]"..." the words i didn't want to hear finally came out of Yuuko-sensei's mouth...

In a way I was somewhat prepared...I knew the risk...but...hearing it from Yuuko-sensei...it really struck pretty hard...

[Yuuko]"Do you still want to do it?" she asked concerned.

[Takeru]"Tomorrow you will have my answer,in the meantime please continue with the preparation." i said still shocked.

[Yuuko]"But,at least...that's right, I can symphatize with you."

[Takeru]"Eh?" My mind was blank,there were no words to describe what i was feeling.

[Yuuko]"This is where you really belong. But right now, you feel like a guest...Having all your memories back, living like a soldier,you can't go back to your old life right? And on top of that you know that in a week you'll be gone again,this time forever..." Sensei's words struck like daggers on my heart...everything she said was right.

[Takeru]"Yes, that's right."

[Yuuko]"I'll give you a little advice."

[Takeru]"Okay...what is it?"

[Yuuko]"Shirogane." said Sensei severely.

[Takeru]"...Yes?"

[Yuuko]"Say goodbye to everyone properly...otherwise you're gonna regret it...That's all I wanted to say." then she returned to the her desk,and started working.

[Takeru]"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me...i'll take my leave." And i went out of the room.

I needed some time alone,especially after Sensei last revelation...so after going out from the physics prep room I headed to the rooftop...

… I had to talk to Meiya & Yuuhi into helping Sensei building the device that would bring me back,but in that moment I felt tired...tired of fighting...tired of seeing death..tired of fate playing with me...it was like all my past hardships were placed again on my shoulders...

Then while walking on the corridor that would bring me to the rooftop I heard a voice calling.

[Meiya]"Takeru!" Ah...

[Takeru]"Meiya..." i answered with a weak voice.

[Meiya]"...are you all right?You're making a strange face..." She came near me,worried, and looked at my face.

[Takeru]"Yeah, sorry I worried you...also sorry for this morning...i had some business with Yuuko-sensei." i quickly explained to her.

[Meiya]"You do not seem all right...since yesterday you're kinda strange...even this morning you weren't in the class...everyone is worried for you."

Sorry Meiya,everyone...but for now I need some time alone.

[Meiya]"Let's go back to the classroom."

[Takeru]"Sorry Meiya, but I still have some things to do...see you later..."

[Meiya]"Ah...Takeru,Wait!" she tried to stop me,but i was already out of her sight.

And I ran to the rooftop.

Once there I checked if someone was there and I lay down on the floor.

I came back to this world...i regained memories that shouldn't exist in it...have i done the right thing?... should i have to forget everything and live like nothing happened?

...No,i don't have that option anymore...not after knowing what happened on the other world...

...So do i have no choice...but to go in other world and bear everything that happens there by myself...?

...Are you telling me to spend the rest of my life...in that hellhole of a world!?...

...Never coming back home...

...This is my world!...This is the world I've always lived in!...

Stop! Stop acting like a spoiled brat Takeru! It's a thing i decided by myself...no point in blaming destiny or fate or something like that...If I want to accomplish something...there are times,like this one,when i must make decisions,whether or not i'm prepared for them. If i let this chance escape, i will regret it forever...

...but still...

And while looking at the sky i fell asleep.

**(Hakuryou)(Corridor)(Morning)(October 23, 2001)(Meiya PoV)**

I,Mitsurugi Meiya,was standing on the hallway after Takeru ran away. I came in this city,with my sister, yesterday to meet again with Takeru and fulfill the promise we had when we were child. Yesterday encouraged by Tsukuyomi i sneaked into his bed and when he woke up he panicked and made such an interesting face!

Then for a second he seemed sad and his eyes started watering. I thought he recognized me,and from the happiness of our reunion he was crying,but he didn't.

After that we heard a voice from outside and red-haired girl barged in. She seemed familiar with Takeru,and after the two of them started arguing,the girl punched Takeru and i slipped away from the house.

At school,our homeroom teacher told me about all of Takeru,on the way from the principal's office to the classroom. She told me he was a problem child,and the mood maker of the class,but even if he was always teasing,joking with his friends,he cared deeply for them. As expected from the man i chose.

But during homeroom Takeru suddenly got sick,and was carried away by another sensei. After that the air in the class remained gloomy and dark for all the day,especially some girls,including the red-haired girl from the morning whom i later found out was called Kagami Sumika. In the end Takeru didn't come back.

Even in his home when we told him we were staying with him,he just went to his room,saying he was tired. After he went to sleep,together with my sister we sneaked in again into his bed,but this morning when we woke up he was gone,then Kagami barged in again, and Tsukuyomi explained to us that Takeru had some errands and left early. So we went to school,but instead of finding him we just found his bag. He again didn't come back in the classroom. After homeroom i went to the bathroom,and then walking on the hallway i found him,so i called him.

[Meiya]"Takeru!" I went near him and looked at his face.

It seems as though he has changed since yesterday...Is it my imagination?

[Takeru]"Meiya..." he looked at me but his eyes were empty.

He looked very depressed so i asked [Meiya]"...are you all right?You're making a strange face..."

then I looked him in the eyes and indeed there was something different about him today...i could see a bottomless sadness inside of them...but at the same time...his gaze...right now his eyes were almost lifeless,but i think if he seriously glared at me, I don't think I would be able to move. From what I know...only those who have done great mental training or lived through countless battles have such light in their eyes...but yesterday he didn't have this look...

Then Takeru ran away to the rooftop,like if he wanted to avoid me,so I returned to the classroom.

The atmosphere in the classroom was the same as yesterday,everyone was still worried sick,especially because Takeru didn't show up today. Especially Kagami was frequently looking at Takeru's empty seat...

Lessons ended without anything happening and Takeru didn't come back but his bookbag was still near his seat,so I grabbed it and went to the rooftop hoping he would be still there.

**(Hakuryou)(Rooftop)(Afternoon)(October 23, 2001)(Takeru PoV)**

**(**Shake) (Shake)

[Takeru]"...mmmm..." i think something is touching me...

[Meiya]"...have you awoken?" i opened my eyes and there was Meiya smiling kindly.

[Takeru]"...fuwaaaaaa..." i yawned then i looked at the sky and the sun was setting.

[Meiya]"...the front gates will close shortly." Meiya looked worried

[Takeru]"...Meiya..."

[Meiya]"And you need this, do you not?" she said while handing me my bag.

Ah...My bookbag...Right, I left it in the classroom.

[Meiya]"You left in the class and did not return...Are you all right?" she had a concerned look on her face.

It seems she's still worried about me...she's the type that puts others above herself.

[Takeru]"...yeah, I got a lot of sleep." I tried to look cheerful.

Thanks to the sleep I rearranged my thoughts and somewhat regained my presence of mind.

[Meiya]"In this cold air? …..what if you caught a cold?" with all the training i received on the other world i don't think i'll get sick that easily,but still i'm grateful for all her concern.

[Takeru]"Sorry for worrying you."

[Meiya]"Good...now then, should we go home?" she said while moving towards the rooftop's door.

Before she could leave i stopped her [Takeru]"...hey, would you be okay with...hanging out a little longer?"

She turned around and while facing me she said [Meiya]"What? …..why do you ask?"

[Takeru]"Sorry...since you're new in town there's a place I want to show you and also there's something I want to talk about." i told her an half-truth.

[Meiya]"I see. But if they lock us in, we will be unable to go home." she lightly joked.

[Takeru]"Yeah. Let's go there. It's not far..."

[Meiya]"...what? Where are we going?"

[Takeru]"...follow me."

I took her to the tree on the hill,behind Hakuryou,that overlooks Hiiragi Town.

After i guided her i started talking [Takeru]"...Meiya, you've never been here, right?"

[Meiya]"Not until today,no...the view here is magnificent." Said Meiya looking at the city.

[Takeru]"Yeah...everyone at Hakuryou knows this spot...Problem kids and worried teens tend to hang out here." i explained to her,while going next to her.

[Meiya]"I see...and that is why you...huhuhu...I understand." said Meiya chuckling.

She's saying that i'm a problem kid...Well that's definitely true...

…Then she looked at me uneasy.

[Meiya]"You feel...fragile, faint...as if facing a great dilemma" Meiya Is so sharp...

[Takeru]"...that bad?" i feigned ignorance at her statement

[Meiya]"It feels as though...you are about to go to some far away place." Again bullseye...

[Meiya]"As though you will simply disappear..." She is reading me like a book...she always notices these things...Is that...women intuition or something...?

[Meya]"You're not gonna disappear,right?" Then she asked the question to which I couldn't answer.

[Takeru]"..." I just kept looking at the city avoiding her gaze.

I'm proud...to have been loved by someone like you...Thank you...Meiya.

But now it's time for me to act,so I put aside my insecurities and worries and spoke.

[Takeru]"...Phew...I can't deceive you...Meiya..." I took a deep breath and changed my attitude completely.

[Meiya]"Eh?" Meiya looked puzzled at my sudden change so I gave her a little explanation.

[Takeru]"You must have noticed i'm not the same as yesterday right?"

Meiya gasped for a moment and then she placed her right hand on her sword's hilt while saying [Meiya]"Who are you!? And what have you done to the real Takeru!"

I kept my cool and said [Takeru]"Calm down Meiya..."

[Meiya]"Don't call me so casually by my name! You Fake!" screamed Meiya ready to attack me.

[Takeru]"...Well it's true,I'm Shirogane Takeru but not the same Takeru you knew..."

[Meiya]"You mean that what happened yesterday has something to do with it!?" For a person who lacks common sense she's too sharp...

[Takeru]"..Yes...now let's make a little bet..." I got straight to the point,diverting the conversation.

[Meiya]"A bet!?Don't change the subject!" she began to draw her sword.

[Takeru]"...Wait...listen to what I have to say until the end,if you win i'm gonna tell you everything..."

but Meiya rebutted [Meiya]"Why should I believe your words?! I don't even know who you are!"

i thought for a second and then I replied [Takeru]"That's also true...mmmm...how about this as proof...When we were kids we promised to get married,and to keep that promise you came here to meet me,in agreement with your grandfather Mitsurugi Raiden."

[Meiya]"!" For a second Meiya was utterly speechless,frozen in place like an ice statue.

But then she exploded. [Meiya]"How do you know this! If you're not gonna explain i'm going to cut you with my Minaru Kamui!"

I answered calmly [Takeru]"Because believe it or not I'm Shirogane Takeru. Anyway as I told you before if you can win the bet i'll explain everthing."

then Meiya seeming uncertain said [Meiya]"What if I lose? And above all i want to know the contents of the bet"

[Takeru]"I'm gonna ask you two favors...Ah right,sorry i'm asking for two things in exchange for just one...then if you win i'm gonna reveal you everything and you can order me anything you want."

[Meiya]"If you win what will you ask?" she said a little hesitant.

[Takeru]"First you'll lend Mitsurugi Zaibatsu resources to Yuuko-sensei helping her in whatever she's doing without asking questions. Second...i need your ring,the one with your name and Mitsurugi's crest engraved on it."

[Meiya]"That ring holds no meaning now. It only holds meaning when granted by the actual leader. I am still nothing more than the heir. For what reason do you need it?"

I looked at her kindly and said [Takeru]"For me,that ring is proof of the time I have spent with you...nothing more than a ring of memories. Don't worry... I won't use it..."

Her cheeks slightly colored up, also the features of her face seemed softer than before.

Then she looked at me trying to find out if I was saying the truth. [Meiya]"You still haven't spoke about the wager..."

[Takeru]"A simple duel. If you can beat me you win."

[Meiya]"A duel!? Are you crazy!? And with what weapon!?" She was bewildered from my sudden statement.

I continued calmly [Takeru]"Of course you can use your sword..."

[Meiya]"And you?"

[Takeru]"...I'll be unarmed."

she replied almost offended [Meiya]"My pride won't allow such a vile act."

I fixed my gaze upon her and said [Takeru]"Meiya...I'm serious. Look I really need those two favors from you...normally I would have just pretended to be the usual Takeru,manipulating you into doing what I say...but I don't have much time and above all I absolutely don't wanna use you...so instead i'm setting up this bet... and if you beat me i'm gonna tell you everything...not bad right?"

…..I know that what i'm doing is risky...i could compromise Meiya's trust in me...but she just came in this town,i can't ask out of the blue her ring and her money...also what I said about not wanting to deceive her it's true,there's no way I could play with her feelings...moreover I don't have confidence in acting like my old self...especially after what Yuuko-sensei said...in the end even if she's gonna hate me,in a week she will forget me...

[Meiya]"...I understand...if you're willing to go this far i'll accept your challenge...but still you're going to fight me just with your bare hands,you must be really confident about winning..."

[Takeru]"Yes I am."

[Meiya]"...You're awfully honest..."

[Takeru]"Well that's one thing that hasn't changed about me..." I said wryly.

Then she assumed a fighting stance,while looking at me trying to find any opening.

She took a Iai stance,a technique in which you draw the sword from the scabbard,with a smooth controlled movement,strike your opponent and then place again the sword in the scabbard.

She wants to end this with a single strike...even in this world Meiya is strong...she's been training with Guren Daizaburou and Tsukuyomi as the heir of the Mitsurugi family...but still she's different from the other Meiya,as a matter of fact the other Meiya is trained as a soldier ready to kill and get killed while this world is still somewhat peaceful...

I stopped my train of thoughts and I also took a fighting stance and said [Takeru]"Ready when you are Meiya!"

[Meiya]"Here I go!"

In a single movement she extracted her sword aiming for my neck, her sword drew a deadly arc slicing through the air... but her movement was strange.. it was like she was moving in slow motion...she's supposed to be much faster than this...then all of a sudden it was like time restarted and her sword came at full speed toward me.

I,still surprised, evaded the blade at the last possible moment,by moving slightly backwards and the sword passed a few centimeters from my throat,but Meiya using its momentum,followed up on its missed slash and delivered a roundhouse kick using her left leg...unfortunately for her i've been sparring with the other Meiya for years and I knew this move.

So In read her movement and with my left hand i grabbed her foot in mid air,before it could hit me,putting her off balance,then I followed up retracting my right hand and at the same time,rotating my right hip and right shoulder backward,next I thrust the knife hand forward horizontally onto her neck while rotating the right hip and shoulder forward.

I stopped my hand just before hitting her and I said [Takeru]"...My win,Meiya."

Then i separated from her, and she just stood motionless...

she had a look of one that doesn't believe to have lost...

I turned my back on her and started walking away,but before leaving that place I continued [Takeru]"I trust that you will accomplish what we agreed...and that you won't speak about me to the others,as I want them to hear it from me...and one last thing...If you want to know the truth about me come Saturday to the physics prep room...Bye Bye Meiya."

for a second she winced at my words and then she stated. [Meiya]"Ah...Takeru! Whatever it is that's afflicting you...it must be painful."

[Takeru]"Yeah, it is." i answered stopping for a moment,without looking at her.

And then I went back home.

Sorry Meiya...

**(Hakuryou)(Tree on the hill behind Hakuryou)(Afternoon)(October 23, 2001)(Meiya PoV)**

After Takeru left,i remained on the hill,looking at the city...

I couldn't believe it...he beated me in a second,unarmed without breaking a sweat...

The most surprising thing,though,was his change...at first I thought it was my imagination...but...his attitude...his eyes...his physique...his military posture...almost everything about him was different...

Still somewhere he was the same Takeru I met when we were kids...

What did he meant when he said he's not the Shirogane Takeru I knew?...

He knew about our promise...even though yesterday he didn't recognize me...

While thinking I took my phone and called Tsukuyomi.

…

…

[Meiya]"Tsukuyomi?"

[Tsukuyomi]"(Yes,Meiya-sama is something the matter?)"

[Meiya]"...Yes,Tsukuyomi I need you to provide Kouzuki Yuuko with whatever she needs."

[Tsukuyomi]"(That's a pretty sudden request,what happened?) her voice at the phone seemed surprised.

I answered curtly [Meiya]"I'll explain at home"

[Tsukuyomi]"(I understand,Meiya-sama i'll start the necessary procedure.)"

[Meiya]"I'm counting on you Tsukuyomi."

He won the duel and a promise it's a promise...yet if I want to know the truth I have to wait till Saturday...but then if he was going to reveal the truth anyway why the duel? Did he thought that I wouldn't trust him?...

**(Flash)**

[Takeru]"...Bye Bye Meiya."

**(Flash End)**

When I heard him saying those words i felt a sharp pain in my chest...

Like I wouldn't been able to see him again...his words gave me that impression...

The words he spoke when we were separated years ago came back to my mind...

**(Flash)**

[Meiya]"...bye-bye." [Takeru]"Meiya, would you like to see me again?" [Meiya]"Yeah, I would!" [Takeru]"Then don't say 'bye-bye'! Say 'see you'!" [Meiya]"...see you." [Takeru]"See you! I will see you again!" [Meiya]"Yes! See you!"

**(Flash End)**

Takeru...

What's happening to you...

* * *

Hi! Sorry on the previous chapter i said that this would be the last 'peaceful' part,but well it expanded more than i expected. In this chapter i had some problems as i wrote it then i deleted it because i changed my mind,then i changed again some parts and it took me much much more longer than i expected. Anyway back to the story,Takeru is facing a great dilemma,until now he knew that someday he could go back on his peaceful life...but now that option is no more available...

Now time for some explanation...In Alternative final chapter we saw that Takeru had a vague feeling of what happened(the almost crying when he sees Sumika & others),also in Alternative we know that he needs some trigger to remember what happened in Unlimited(like when he introduced Sumika to the Valkyries). So i thought,he leaving Alternative's world while holding up his past memories,plus (trigger) Kasumi(she didn't exist in EXTRA) with BETAverse memories,plus Takeru strong will = causality information flooding Takeru's mind.

Answering one guest 00...I'm glad you liked my story. No,no I'm not pissed it was my careless mistake counting just 1 Unlimited ending for girls,also that's what reviews are for,to point out mistake and good points...so thank you again for pointing that out and thank you for reading my story!

Answering to TK-MR...yes he's aware of everyone's feelings,at first I think I will try making him ignore that...well because he's focused on changing the future and stuff but it will reach a point where he'll be forced to make a decision...still undecided on how to write that part...well it's far in the story so I'll have time to think.

To Kung Fu King...definitely Marimo-chan will be in Takeru's harem...also for her i'm planning a return on the battlefield.

To P4Nd0RaS Yes Maya will appear,still haven't introduced her yet but she will appear,since she's Yuuhi's personal maid,in the next chapter. Also thank you for your compliment but he'll go back to the BETAverse,this EXTRAverse arc is like Takeru's preparation/final growth before the last fight.

To IonicAmalgam...well more than I had to,i wanted to,since my story is a continuation of Alternative final chapter,so I wanted to keep it the same as the original plus flashbacks and different ending... however sorry if you didn't like it but that's how I wanted to write it. Anyway thanks for pointing it out,good/bad review are always accepted.

Last a little spoiler...actually i'm not sticking just to the original harem,i'm planning to introduce and promoting to main characters the girls from the Valkyries who died in the coup d'etat/XM3 and were never included in Alternative story...let's just say that something will happen... and one of them will act like a certain character from Total Eclipse. For the other Valkyries I still don't know,since Captain Isumi's love interest Is still alive,for Haruka & Mitsuki & Akane Takayuki's memory is still fresh...

I'll stop my usual ranting and see ya on the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: One Way Ticket to Hell Part 3

**Chapter 5: One Way Ticket to Hell Part 3. **

**(Meiya's Room)(October 23, 2001)(Night)(Tsukuyomi PoV)**

I,Tsukuyomi Mana,was in Meiya-sama's room. Even though it was late night,Meiya-sama was still awake, standing near the window,looking at the night sky.

She didn't call me,but I came here,due to her strange call earlier this evening. She asked me to give the full support of the Mitsurugi to Kouzuki Yuuko,a teacher at Hakuryou, and now after i've finished the necessary arrangements,i came in her room to ask an explanation.

[Tsukuyomi]"Meiya-sama,the arrangements you asked are completed." I said in my usual businesslike tone.

Then she turned towards me and with an half-hearted response said [Meiya]"Is that so. Good work."

Ever since she got home,she was lost in thought,sighing frequently.

[Tsukuyomi]"I'm terribly sorry Meiya-sama,but why this sudden request?" I tried to inquire about the reason she was in this condition.

[Meiya]"I was asked by Takeru..." she answered with another sigh and a downcast expression.

[Tsukuyomi]"By Takeru-sama?! If I may ask,for what reason!?" I asked her with a disbelieving voice,suddenly stiffening my posture but she just avoided my question.

[Meiya]"He didn't say. Anyway I have another request Tsukuyomi. I'm entrusting this box and its contents to you,you can leave them on Takeru's desk." then she handed me a package and a letter.

[Tsukuyomi]"Certainly. But Meiya-sama...why don't you hand it over by your hand,that way Takeru-sama would be much happier." I suggested,hoping she would reveal more.

[Meiya]"Meeting him right now...it's a little hard for me." she said dejected and after that she again went near the window looking outside.

Something must have happened between the two of them...later i'll have to contact Maya and investigate this.

Ah! I almost forgot to inform Meiya-sama of Yuuhi-sama.

[Tsukuyomi]"I understand. One last thing Meiya-sama,Yuuhi-sama went to sleep in Takeru-sama's house." but she didn't react at my words.

She just consented without showing any feeling. [Meiya]"Is that so? Honorable Sister is at Takeru's place..." she said while thinking,then she added with a much lower voice that I barely heard. [Meiya]"I hope she doesn't get shocked as much as I did..."

[Tsukuyomi]"Yes..." I pretended to not to hear the last part. And without noticing I was biting my lip.

Then Meiya-sama looked at me,and observing my concerned face she said wearing false, overly bright smile [Meiya]"Tsukuyomi,Don't make such a sad face. I have not given up yet,the match for Takeru is still hereafter."

…She was plainly trying to act strong. The disturbance she had was clearly appearing in her face.

[Tsukuyomi]"Yes...Meiya-sama..." All I could do,at the moment,was nodding at her remark.

[Meiya]"Well then,i'm going to sleep. Good night Tsukuyomi."

And then she started changing in her pajama.

[Tsukuyomi]"Good night, Meiya-sama."

As soon as I went out of the room,almost immediately I grabbed my phone and composed my cousin's number.

[Tsukuyomi]"Hello...Maya?"

[Maya](Mana,Do you need something?)

[Tsukuyomi]"Maya,where are you now?"

[Maya](Why?)

[Tsukuyomi]"Meiya-sama appearance is strange,so can you keep watch on Takeru-sama?"

[Maya](I understand. Now I'm busy so i'm hanging up. I'll leave the public matters to you.)

[Tsukuyomi]"Ah! Wait Maya!"

And then she hanged up the phone.

I hope this would clear this mystery...

**(Takeru's Room)(October 24, 2001)(Morning)(Takeru PoV)**

Last evening,after I separated from Meiya,i went straight home without meeting anyone. Once there I found the house empty.

...probably Meiya told something to Yuuhi and Tsukuyomi...she was pretty shocked yesterday...

Even Sumika that usually came to make dinner didn't come...

So I bought a lunchbox at the nearest convenience store,and after I eat it i went straight to bed.

After a while I heard something hitting my window...the usual sign that Sumika uses to make me open my window and talk with me,before going to sleep...

[Sumika]"Takeru-chaaaan." I could hear her muffled voice,calling me through the closed window but I had my curtains closed and she couldn't see inside my room.

I didn't meet Sumika all day...she must be worried sick...

...from her point of view we've been always together since we were kids...

But for me it's different...i spent a long time believing that she wasn't in that world...

...but she was there...suffering in solitude...

But still if I were to see Sumika's face right now my resolve would crumble...so for a while I decided to avoid her...it would hurt her right now,but in less than a week that pain would dissolve together with the memory of having a neighbour childhood friend...

In the meantime she kept hitting my window hoping that I would appear...

…...Sorry Sumika.

I tried to ignore that sound and fell asleep.

I woke up again pretty early this yesterday I slept almost all day on the rooftop after all...

...i should get all the sleep I can here since when i'll go in the BETA world i'll be back to being a soldier...

I stretched myself and with my left hand I hit something extremely soft,i groped it,trying to understand what was and then I heard a voice.

[Voice]"Aan ! Takeru-sama doing such a thing in the morning,even if my body is your property,that's pretty bold."

After hearing such a sweet voice from underneath my covers I immediately retracted my hand pulling off the blanket and there,lying in bed next to me was Yuuhi.

I was feeling a strange deja vu occurring here...

I looked her with my mouth falling open and she returned my glance and then I asked [Takeru]"Ummm, Yuuhi...Why are you here?"

She replied like it was the most natural thing in the world [Yuuhi]"That's in order to Takeru-sama to get accustomed to my presence."

then I immediately responded [Takeru]"Why?"

[Yuuhi]"As Takeru-sama's wife it's natural for me to share the bed. However how much me and Takeru-sama are bonded by the thread of destiny...I can't be too leisure...especially with Meiya around."

Then as soon as she finished talking,she tried to hug me,pushing her large bosom against my arm but I quickly got up out of the bed avoiding her...

…i didn't calculate one thing though...

Now that I was standing my 'natural phenomenom of the body' was in full view,right in front of Yuuhi's face.

...the so called 'Morning wood' …...

In that moment the air in the room froze.

I panicked,and then I looked frantically around me,fearing that Tsukuyomi-san would appear with some ninjutsu,ready to kill me at Yuuhi's slightest nod.

Luckily she didn't appear so I tried to make an excuse stuttering [Takeru]"Ah...au...umm...Y-y-yuuhi...t-t-t-that's d-d-d-different...for us m-male...that's a n-natural thing...it's not that I wanted t-to..."

If it was Meiya somehow I knew how to convince her...but Yuuhi is a different story...since in this world I barely knew her...not that in the other one I knew her better...she's the Shogun after all...

In the meantime she just kept staring at my crotch...

Then all of a sudden she blushed furiously and with gleaming eyes said [Yuuhi]"If Takeru-sama desires so,I'll be gladly accept your passion."

Hey!Hey! What are you saying... we just met 2 days ago!

[Takeru]"..." I looked at her incredulous.

Now even her ears were red,and still looking at my groin she continued [Yuuhi]" Ahn!... Takeru-sama Is going to inflict me pain. Just the thought of it gives me shivers!"

That's interesting...i never knew she was M...Wait! That's not the time to think that!

Oooooi! Yuuhi come back!

Completely in the world of delusions,she put her hands on her reddened cheeks and while shooking her head Yuuhi added [Yuuhi]"Aan! I'm gonna spend a wetly morning with Takeru-sama."

No! You shouldn't feel embarassed here!

Then as her gaze fell on a object that was on my desk,her breath suddenly stopped and she tilted her head to the side. There,was a little black box,along with a letter on which was written,with a perfect calligraphy, "To Takeru".

I immediately recognized the box. That was from Meiya and inside was her ring.

It seems she's fulfilling her part of the deal...Saturday comes my part though...

[Yuuhi]"...Oh?" she said while narrowing her eyes.

Then she got up from the bed,took the black box and started inspecting it.

So pretending not to recognize what that was I said. [Takeru]"...What's wrong?"

[Yuuhi]"Takeru-sama, What's that box?" she inquired with a sullen look on her face.

[Takeru]"..." I avoided eye contact,while staying silent.

Then she took a step closer,crossed her arms in front of her chest and with a pressing tone she said [Yuuhi]"Could you speak about it honestly? What's that box?"

I think she's angry...or maybe she's jealous about the fact that I received something from another girl...

After clearing my throat I told her[Takeru]"...I accepted it."

[Yuuhi]"From who?"

[Takeru]"..."

After seeing that I wasn't responding to her question,while approaching me,she called my name with an imposing tone. [Yuuhi]"Takeru-sama!"

She's Meiya's older sister after all,normally she has soft manners,but when angry she's scary...

...Sooner or later she'll find out so it's better to speak here.

I tipped my head to the side,thinking about what I should reveal to her and then I said [Takeru]"Got it! Got it!. I'm going to speak honestly so don't get angry."

[Yuuhi]"Oh my! That's rude Takeru-sama...I'm not angry." she tried to deny it with a more light hearted tone but the pulsing vein on her forehead was saying the opposite.

Then again she narrowed her eyes with a pressuring tone she asked me. [Yuuhi]"And then,from whom you accepted that gift?"

I simply answered [Takeru]"From Meiya."

She seemed startled at my declaration,as she flinched a little. [Yuuhi]"Meiya gave it to you?"

I shook my head and then I said [Takeru]"No, I asked her to give it to me"

[Yuuhi]"Why?"

Uncertain on how to answer to her question I said cryptic [Takeru]"...Because I needed it."

Then she said with a firm voice. [Yuuhi]"...Maya-san!"

Responding to Yuuhi's call a figure who looked like Tsukuyomi-san appeared in the room gave something to Yuuhi and disappeared.

It all happened in a instant and I couldn't even see who that person was.

Interrupting my thoughts,while looking a little hesitant Yuuhi said. [Yuuhi]"I also prepared something for Takeru-sama's sake...Please accept it."

I took the white box from her hand,and by looking at it,i noticed it was the same as the one Meiya left on my desk,the only difference was the color,as Meiya's was black and the one I had in my hand was white.

[Yuuhi]"Please open it."

[Takeru]"..." I opened it,and inside was the same ring as the one Meiya gave to me,only with Yuuhi's name carved on it.

[Yuuhi]"That's a ring given only to the people I recognize and trust." She explained to me but I already knew what that was...

[Takeru]"And you gave it to me so easily...Is it really all right?" I said with a wavering smile.

[Yuuhi]"I'm not giving it easily,for me Takeru-sama's existence is of such importance. Also that's the first time I give it to someone... My heart is also the same...could you accept it?" she said with an expecting tone,pressing her lips together.

Following her words my chest tightened,and I felt a lump in the throat...

And once again the full weight of my incoming decision dropped on my shoulder...I have no right to answer her feelings...

Then with a pained voice I said to her [Takeru]"I'm sorry..."

At my rejection her posture slumped slightly and her eyes widened in disbelief. [Yuuhi]"Eh?"

I continued averting my gaze. [Takeru]"If it's only the ring,as a proof of trust,i can accept it..."

[Yuuhi]"Then...!" she said a little hopeful.

[Takeru]"But I can't accept your feelings...I've lost that right,when I decided to..."

In the spur of the moment,unknowingly, I was about to reveal what I was hiding... luckily I stopped right before saying something important...

In the meantime Yuuhi was slightly trembling,her eyes were wide and she made several attempts to speak, but no words came out of her twitching lips...

...I hated to do this to her...but it's better if she forgets me as soon as she can...

But at least I owe her an explanation...

So I put again the ring in the white box,placed it on the table,grabbed my uniform and went toward the door,but before going downstairs I said to her [Takeru]"If you wish to know the reason why i'm rejecting you...Saturday come to the physics prep room in the school."

Then I changed into my uniform downstairs,and I headed to the school.

**(Takeru's Room)(October 24, 2001)(Morning)(Yuuhi PoV)**

I,Mitsurugi Yuuhi,was standing in Takeru-sama's room after he rejected me. Even though yesterday I sneaked in his bed I wasn't able to meet him,not even in school. So this morning I tried again to sneak into his bed,and I finally met him when I woke up the moment he groped my chest.

At that time he had an innocent face,like the old Takeru-sama I knew.

But as soon as we talked about the ring and I confessed my feelings,he rejected me...in that single moment the world seemed to slow down,my body felt cold and I felt an hollowness in my chest...

Unknowingly I started trembling,but after seeing his face the seed of doubt sprouted in me...in that moment he had a face like a sick patient realizing that their end was near...a weak,painful face...

It was like he refused me for my sake,and was suffering for having to make that choice...

Maybe Meiya already knew about Takeru-sama's change...that's why yesterday was in that condition,and this morning didn't come with me...

Then I decided to call my personal maid Tsukuyomi Maya,as the situation,we were in,was suspicious,especially Takeru-sama's behaviour and his last words...

**(Flash)**

[Takeru]"But I can't accept your feelings...I've lost that right,when I decided to..."

**(Flash End)**

I'm pretty sure that he was about to say something extremely important...

And while still trying to convince myself that Takeru-sama rejected me because something happened I said

[Yuuhi]"...Maya-san."

I called her as I knew she was still watching me from some place.

She appeared right behind me and then she said [Maya]"...Ha! …..I'm here."

I asked without turning around [Yuuhi]"Did you see everything from the start,right?"

She replied with her usual professional tone [Maya]"With all due respect."

[Yuuhi]"...Unrefined don't you think?" I sighed and then i remarked to her.

[Maya]"Professional duties,forgive my rudeness." She said curtly.

Even if her appearance was similar,she was different from her cousin,Tsukuyomi Mana...kinda like the difference between me and Meiya...

I decided to go straight to the point. [Yuuhi]"Then you noticed too?"

[Maya]"Yes." she replied affirmatively.

Then I asked her [Yuuhi]"In what manner should I act?"

[Maya]"I consent,please leave it to me."

[Yuuhi]"Earnestly,so as not to damage Takeru-sama's heart. Please act as you see fit..."

But she interjected [Maya]"However...in that case,maybe it will take more time..."

[Yuuhi]"I don't mind,in this matter using a coercive hand would be dangerous,nonetheless,please hurry."

[Maya]"As you wish."

After that,she disappeared in thin air,the same way as when she arrived,and I let out a sigh,while speaking to myself. [Yuuhi]"-Haa...and just before I looked at the black box,there was such a good mood..."

Then I approached Takeru-sama's desk,took the white box that I gave him earlier,and for a second I though about bringing it back with me...

In the end I decided to trust Takeru-sama,so I placed the box back to where it was and I left his room heading to the school.

**(Hakuryou)(Physics Prep Room)(Morning)(October 24, 2001)(Takeru PoV)**

After I leaved Yuuhi in my room,I changed in my uniform and went to school. As soon as i've arrived I directed to the Physics Prep Room,sure to find Yuuko-sensei at work. I needed to confirm about Meiya's help and if she's encountered obstacles in her work.

While walking through the school's hallway I thought about the girls...Now I've informed Meiya and Yuuhi about Saturday,but I still have to tell to Class Rep,Ayamine,Tama,Mikoto...and especially Sumika...i wonder how she will react...

Then I finally arrived at the Physics Room. I opened the door and I said [Takeru]"Excuse me. Sorry for intruding." And inside the room was Yuuko-sensei surrounded by papers and strange devices.

She raised her head from the mountain of papers and with her usual smug look she greeted me [Yuuko]"Yo delinquent! Today also are you going to skip classes? Even if I don't look like it,I'm still a teacher,you know?"

She had dark circles under her eyes but at the she time was pretty hyped up...maybe with all the work that she has to do,she's having a diet composed just by caffeine...

I sighed in an exaggerated way,annoyed,and responded [Takeru]"Stop with the jokes...I'm not in the mood,and you know why..."

She frowned looking displeased at my seriousness. [Yuuko]"You kill all the fun...Then,what do you need today?"

[Takeru]"I just came to check how was work and if you received Mitsurugi's help."

[Yuuko]"Ah,that...I think i'm going to pull some all-nighters,but all will be ready for Saturday,so you can enjoy the rest of your peaceful days at ease. But still... Mitsurugi Zaibatsu's resources sure are something else...maybe I can manipulate them into giving me their support even after you leave."

Knowing her,she sure was considering on how to do that...

After a long,low sigh I said [Takeru]"That's pretty unlikely...As soon as they'll forget me,i think they will return to the Mitsurugi's main house..."

Then Sensei rose from her chair,came toward me and looked me in the eyes [Yuuko]"Shirogane,what's your answer...are you going or not?"

[Takeru]"I'm going...but that doesn't change the fact that it's painful..." I said,with a pained voice,while looking down.

[Yuuko]"I'll give you a little advice." she said with a steady voice.

Still avoiding her gaze I said [Takeru]"Okay...what is it?"

[Yuuko]"Shirogane."

[Takeru]"Yes?"

[Yuuko]"Do everything with the strongest will possible. Use all your strenght to achieve what you desire. The world...throws a lot of crap at us,whether we want it to or not,and it takes a lot away from us too. You,more than anyone should know that.

[Takeru]"..."

Right...who better knows that than me...everything was stolen from me...my peaceful life...my friends...lovers...

[Yuuko]"Time especially...flows on mercilessly...Someone once said time is the cruelest kindness. There are things which only come to an end when time runs out...and sometimes you notice how much precious a thing was when you lose it...that's what it means. But Shirogane, you exist outside of that framework. You're different from those of us who have to struggle within the world's rules. Knowing that you're gonna leave,does this world feel nostalgic?"

[Takeru]"...yes." I just nodded.

[Yuuko]"Are you happy that you came back?"

[Takeru]"Yes."

[Yuuko]"...After saving the other world,do you wanna come back again and stay with Kagami and the others?"

[Takeru]"Yes!"

[Yuuko]"Then think hard to make it reality, and take action to ensure it does. Traveling between worlds with willpower...since you can do that, there's no doubt you can change the worlds themselves the same way. But...how many times...have you actually traveled using your own willpower?"

[Takeru]"Not even once..." I said discouraged.

[Yuuko]"What you can do, and what's going to happen from now on...will depend largely on the strenght of your will and how much of it you put into your actions. Make sure you're aware of that responsibility. So even if I said that you couldn't come back anymore,it's just an hypothesis,don't lose hope just yet,your existence is already out of every scientific prediction after all."

That's right it's still early to get depressed...Besides I could even die this time,and since the chain of loop caused by Sumika it's broken,i don't know if time would reset again...

Heartened by her encouragement,i told her before heading to the door [Takeru]"...yes. Thank you Sensei...Then if it's all i'm going to leave."

[Yuuko]"Ah...hey..." She called me just before I could leave the room.

I turned to her and I asked [Takeru]"What?Is there still something?"

[Yuuko]"Salute for me."

At her sudden request I chuckled [Takeru]"Pffft."

That was the same thing she asked me when I came back to retrieve the equation...

[Yuuko]"Eh? What is it...don't wanna?"

[Takeru]"No,no it's just that one time you already asked me that..."

[Yuuko]"I see."

Then I straightened my posture,raised my right hand sharply,fingers and thumb extended and joined,palm facing down,and placed the tip of the right forefinger near my right eyebrow and I said [Takeru]"...permission to leave this room, ma'am!"

She looked at me from tip to toe and looking pleased she said [Yuuko]"...huhu...not bad at all...see you here in a few days."

[Takeru]"Yes, ma'am!"

And then I went toward the door,but before I could open it,i heard a voice from outside [Marimo]"Yuuko,Are you still there?"

Then the door of the room opened and Marimo-chan came inside.

Noticing me Marimo-chan's eyes widened in surprise and she asked me [Marimo]"Oh,Shirogane-kun,why are you here?... Are you okay?... Don't tell me you're going to skip classes again? You can't do that...everyone's worried you know?"

I just stood still in front of her looking at her face.

Marimo-chan...i thought I had passed the stage where I get sentimental every time I see her but...

It feels like it has passed so much time since she died twice...i missed her so much...

…Her death and Meiya's were the one that scarred me the most...

[Takeru]"..."

[Marimo]"You were going to the rooftop,weren't you? Homeroom's about to start so go back to the classroom!"

[Takeru]"..."

I kept looking at the gentle features of her face,while her expression gradually turned into one of concern.

[Marimo]"...? Shirogane-kun?"

But before Marimo-chan,could ask anything about my strange behaviour,Yuuko-sensei intervened with a grin on her face.

[Yuuko]"Shirogane,so you finally noticed Marimo's charm?"

At Yuuko-sensei's words Marimo-chan's face went all red. [Marimo]"!"

Then Yuuko-sensei looked at me and winked [Yuuko]"I see,I see,you're nervous because you've finally worked up the nerve to ask her out on a date."

[Marimo]"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what are you saying!?"

[Yuuko]"Jinguuji Marimo's new lover is a student at Hakuryou! Not only that, it's Shirogane Takeru, one of her own pupils! …..and you used to be called the 'mad dog' ….will you just pick what was close at hand?"

Still with her face completely red Marimo-chan flustered said[Marimo]"Wa-wa-wa-wait a minute! Don't say weird things like that!"

[Yuuko]"Well, someone like Shirogane might even suit you well."

Thanks to Yuuko-sensei I had recovered my presence of mind,so I immediately replied.

[Takeru]"Wh-what do you mean by that?"

[Yuuko]"I mean you and Marimo both have about ten screws loose."

Wait! That's cruel...me I could understand...but Marimo-chan too?

[Takeru]"That's cruel! Ten of them!? Not just one!?"

[Yuuko]"Idiot, one wouldn't be anywhere near enough to explain you...considering how you are right now I would say that even ten is not enough."

Then I felt a presence,like someone was watching us from the distance...I had this strange feeling of being watched since this morning with Yuuhi,but now I clearly felt it...

….The only person I could think of,capable of doing something like that without being noticed,is Tsukuyomi-san with her ninja skills...

[Takeru]"Sorry Sensei,Marimo-chan,I have something to do so i'll leave." I quickly said to them,before heading towards the door.

Then Marimo-chan tried to stop me,pouting a little because of the way I called her [Marimo]"Ah,wait! Lessons are about to start!...Besides you mean Jinguuji-sensei,right?"

I ignored her remark and while fixing my gaze on her I said [Takeru]"Marimo-chan...Saturday please come again here...i have something to tell you...See ya!"

[Yuuko]"..."

[Marimo]"Shirogane-kun!"

I closed the door of the physics prep room behind me and while walking through the hallway I could still feel the weight of someone's eyes following me...

**(Hakuryou)(Physics Prep Room)(Morning)(October 24, 2001)(Yuuko PoV)**

Shirogane just went out of the room and I was still looking at where he was just a second ago. He really has become a fine man...

[Yuuko]"..."

[Marimo]"Shirogane-kun!"

[Marimo]"Yuuko! You too could have said something to him!"

I sat on my desk and then looking at Marimo I said [Yuuko]"Did you see his face Marimo?"

Marimo seemed perplexed at my question...maybe she didn't noticed...

[Marimo]"Eh... what do you mean by that?"

Then I raised my chin and I told her [Yuuko]"I wonder if that's the so called 'honor and priviledge of being a teacher' …...An existence that has stood out from the rationality of the world...we've sent so much students out in the world,but no one like him...in spite of being our student he has gone quite far..."

Shirogane...It will be painful...but if you can overcome this last trial fate has imposed to you...you will really be ready to save the world...

And without noticing a proud smile grew on my face.

[Marimo]"Yuuko, I can't understand a single thing of what you said..."

Still smiling I said [Yuuko]"Is it so?...Well you'll find out Saturday... "

And then on a much lower voice I added [Yuuko]"You'll see how far has gone our pupil..."

[Marimo]"You said something?"

I lightly shook my head and then smirking I said to her [Yuuko]"Nothing,nothing...Anyway I just bought a new cosplay costume that you have to wear..."

[Marimo]"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?"

**(Hakuryou)(Hallway)(Morning)(October 24, 2001)(Takeru PoV)**

Since I got out of the physics prep room I tried to sharpen my senses to the limit,to find out who was the person following me,but with no success. So I decided to head to the rooftop and confront whoever was.

I was walking through the hallway when a small voice called me from behind.

[Voice]"Shirogane-san."

I turned around and there was Kasumi wearing the Hakuryou uniform.

[Takeru]"Kasumi..."

Sooner or later i knew that she would come,since she's the only one that knows the truth about me...

[Kasumi]"...Shirogane-san,are you leaving?" she said with her flat voice,but inside i could feel a hint of concern.

I could still feel someone looking at me so i measured my words [Takeru]"Yes...Saturday come to Yuuko-sensei's room and you'll see."

Then she looked down with a sad look on her face so i added while gently stroking her head [Takeru]"Please,don't be sad for me Kasumi...It's a decision i've made myself...Anyway how's staying in Sumika's house?"

She looked at me again with her pure,clear eyes and said [Kasumi]"It's all right,I'm very happy being with Sumika-san."

I nodded twice and i said smiling [Takeru]"You'll never bore being around Sumika."

[Takeru]"Kasumi."

[Kasumi]"Yes."

[Takeru]"Are you happy?"

[Kasumi]"Yes,I'm happy."

[Takeru]"Is it so? Then you should smile more."

She pondered my words for a moment and while keeping her usual impassive face she said [Kasumi]"...smile."

Again i caressed gently her head and i told her [Takeru]"You should show more your feelings,since you have such a cute face."

She then blushed and tried to smile,but what came out was only a crooked smile.

Then the bell that marked the start of classes rang so i said to her [Takeru]"You should go Kasumi,or Sumika will worry."

[Kasumi]"Yes."

She turned her back on me and started walking to the classroom so i added [Takeru]"I'll leave Sumika to you...Kasumi."

And before she could turn around the corner she told me [Kasumi]"...Shirogane-san...last night...Sumika-san was crying..."

Then the thought of the wrong i had done aroused in me a feeling akin to revulsion...

I had to breathe a few times in order to calm myself...and by the time i've calmed myself Kasumi was already gone.

Once again,still feeling someone watching me,i headed upstairs,opened the door leading to the rooftop and I was assaulted by the dazzling light of the morning.

I walked up to the edge,near the fence,looking down at the students that were still coming to school and among them i noticed a red-haired student with a big yellow ribbon...

It seems she didn't come together with Kasumi...

Then I turned around and I said in a loud voice.

[Takeru]"Come out! I know you're there! I know you've been watching me since this morning!"

And a figure suddenly appeared in the centre of the rooftop.

[Takeru]"Tsuku...!"

I was about to call her Tsukuyomi-san,but it wasn't her...in the centre of the rooftop was a person who looked like Tsukuyomi-san...she was wearing the same clothes and had almost the same facial features...but her hair and eyes were light blue and she was wearing glasses.

She looked at me and unlike Tsukuyomi-san with a voice devoid of kindness said [Maya]"Takeru-sama...who would think we would meet in such place and in such form."

[Takeru]"..."

She Introduced herself with a light bow [Maya]"I have the pleasure of meeting you for the first time. I am Tsukuyomi Maya. Normally,in respect of Takeru-sama,i should have to introduce myself earlier. I'm terribly sorry for the late greeting,but my work is not the same as Mana's."

[Takeru]"Tsukuyomi...Maya?"

[Maya]"Indeed I am. I serve in the head house as chamberlain and Yuuhi-sama's personal maid."

That's right!...Meiya's personal maid is Tsukuyomi Mana so naturally even Yuuhi has one...

[Maya]"When Yuuhi-sama and Meiya-sama decided to live together with you,Takeru-sama,me and Mana decided to split our work. So Mana is escorting on the public while I work behind the scenes. To put it simply Mana is taking care of Meiya-sama and Yuuhi-sama in everyday's life while I watch them over from the back. "

I get the feeling that this person unlike Tsukuyomi-san is extremely strict...and not just that,I can't feel any softness at all from her...Even her facial expression,during the talk didn't change at all...

[Takeru]"When you say Mana you mean Tsukuyomi-san?"

[Maya]"Indeed. Mana is my cousin and we have the same age."

So this morning,it was her the figure that appeared in my room and gave the white box to Yuuhi...but why was she following me?...

[Takeru]"Getting back on the topic why were you following me Tsukuyomi-san?"

[Maya]"Please call me Maya,otherwise it'll get confused with Mana"

[Takeru]"Then Maya-san,i understand that your work is to watch Yuuhi without being noticed,but why were you also following me?"

She said curtly [Maya]"Because I was asked by Yuuhi-sama."

[Takeru]"Then,following me what did you find out?"

[Maya]"Until now,no suspicious movement...but the problem lies on you."

[Takeru]"Oh? You hold some doubt about me?"

[Maya]"Yes. Yesterday,i saw you. You bested Meiya-sama unarmed...and also the fact that you noticed my presence,that posture,those muscles and that gleam in your eyes...Are you a soldier?"

Inside her words I could feel a thorn,she was gradually losing her composure...maybe she despise me for hurting Yuuhi...

But still if she saw me yesterday why she didn't stop me?...Maybe because she didn't sense any threat coming from me...

Then I decided to provoke her,to see if she would show her true face.

So i clapped my hands and while smirking I said to her [Takeru]"That's right. As expected from Mitsurugi's staff... Now that you know that what do you plan to do?"

[Maya]"For now nothing,as Yuuhi-sama has ordered me not to harm you In any way. But..."

Then her eyes then changed into two fissure and with a threatening tone she said [Maya]"If you try to do something to Yuuhi-sama or Meiya-sama...I will hunt you."

And after her threat she disappeared from the rooftop.

Then I lied down on the floor,looking at the sky,while speaking to myself [Takeru]"Haaa...I wonder when I stopped being an human from this world."

And for the second consecutive day I fell asleep on the rooftop.

**(Hakuryou)(Rooftop)(Lunch Break)(October 24, 2001)(Takeru PoV)**

I woke up at the sound of the lunch break bell.

I yawned loudly,opened my eyes after blinking a few times, as the sun's light was strong,and I noticed that,sitting on top of the fence,was Ayamine.

She was looking at me while eating a yakisoba bread.

She had her usual expressionless look her face...that look could fool a stranger,but I knew her...she's not a cold person,she's just good at hiding her emotions. She holds all her emotions on the inside because she thinks that showing them is a sign of weakness...

[Ayamine]"...you awake?"

Since I was beneath her I could see her panties almost in full view...but it seems she didn't care,as she just kept looking at me.

While getting up I asked her [Takeru]"Yo Ayamine! What're you doing here?"

While she was munching on a piece of bread she said [Ayamine]"...eating."

I scratched the back of my head while I smiled wryly [Takeru]"Yeah...well I can see that..." but before I could finish my sentence my stomach grumbled making a loud noise.

Damn it...now that I think about it,I haven't had a nice,long,relaxing meal in ages...

Then Ayamine searched in her pocket and handed me another yakisoba bread,still inside a plastic bag.

[Ayamine]"...here."

I took it from her hands and just to be sure,since yakisoba bread was Ayamine's favourite food,I asked her [Takeru]"Are you sure?"

She nodded at my question,so I started taking it out of the plastic bag while saying to her [Takeru]"I gratefully accept."

I took one bite and I said [Takeru]"So gooooood...thank you Ayamine!"

That's it! That's the taste I missed all these years in the other world! I'm sorry for Kyozuka oba-chan but that's real food... nothing like the synthetic food of the other world!

Then she got off the fence and she faced me [Ayamine]"...that's good."

Then I looked away from my bread and I informed her [Takeru]"Anyway I could see your panties when you were sitting up there."

Still with her expressionless face she said [Ayamine]"...you could?"

[Takeru]"Yeah,all of them. They were white."

Then her eyes widened in surprise and she said [Ayamine]"Eh!? You're kidding!?"

After that she tuck up her skirt checking if her panties were really white.

[Takeru]"..."

[Ayamine]"...it's true."

[Takeru]"Hey now!"

[Ayamine]"...kidding"

[Takeru]"I'll leave it at that. Anyway aren't you going back to the classroom?"

[Ayamine]"...No. …..I don't like the classroom right now."

I always knew that she skipped classes often,but then why she didn't like the classroom right now...

So I asked [Takeru]"Why?"

[Ayamine]"...Because Shirogane isn't there."

After hearing her words,for a split second my breathing suspended and my body stiffened for the surprise.

I'm impressed that she could say that embarrassing line with such a straight face.

Without giving me a moment's respite she continued [Ayamine]"...until now where've you been?"

I told her an half-truth [Takeru]"I had some work to do with Yuuko-sensei."

[Ayamine]"...everyone's worried for you."

I lowered my gaze,closed my eyes and took a deep,pained breath. I know that I was hurting them...but that's the right thing to do...from Saturday onward they'll just keep living like always...

I opened my eyes again and looked at her [Takeru]"Yeah, I know. It's just that what i'm doing is important."

This time she averted her gaze [Ayamine]"...I see."

Then she looked again directly in my eyes and she said [Ayamine]"...Shirogane,you have a strange face."

I feigned surprise and I asked her [Takeru]"I do?"

[Ayamine]"...yes"

[Takeru]"I see..."

[Ayamine]"...as if you're about to break."

As expected from Ayamine...since she's good at hiding her emotions,she's incredibly receptive at noticing others change...even though my change was pretty obvious...

[Takeru]"Me?"

[Ayamine]"...on the outside you look fine."

[Takeru]"..."

[Ayamine]"...but it's like as you'd shatter if I touched you."

[Takeru]"I won't shatter." I answered her,but my response lacked energy.

[Ayamine]"...can I believe that?"

[Takeru]"Yeah,you can."

[Ayamine]"...I believe you."

I nodded in approval [Takeru]"Good."

Then while looking at me with her cheeks slightly red she added [Ayamine]"...Don't make me worry."

At her words,again I felt a pain in my chest,so I took a long breath to calm myself and then I said [Takeru]"Ayamine..."

Her mouth slightly twitched and then she apologized [Ayamine]"...sorry."

[Takeru]"Why are you apologizing?"

[Ayamine]"...I can't do anything for you."

I forced a smile on my face and I said to her [Takeru]"That's not true! Look you gave me your bread!"

Then her expression lighten up a bit and she said [Ayamine]"...you're little more like your usual self now."

I decided to change the subject,so I asked her [Takeru]"Ayamine...are you busy Saturday?"

She shook her head [Ayamine]"...No."

[Takeru]"Then please come to the physics prep room as I have something to tell you."

[Ayamine]"Sure."

And with this i've informed Ayamine too...

[Ayamine]"Shirogane."

[Takeru]"Yes?"

[Ayamine]"...should we go inside?"

I'm sorry Ayamine...but right now in the classroom are Meiya,Yuuhi and above all...Sumika...

So I quickly lied to her [Takeru]"Sorry Ayamine I have something to do."

[Ayamine]"...I see. Then See ya."

[Takeru]"See ya."

And so she left the rooftop leaving me alone with my thoughts...

* * *

Thank you as always for your support! I tried to fit all the girls in this chapter but it was getting too long so i had to split again...Confirmed another 2 chapter of Final-Extra,next Class Rep,Tama,Mikoto,Meiya 2nd(sorry but i'm a Meiya fan) and chapter 7 Sumika & GoodBye

Sorry for taking so much time but in this chapter I got stuck for a few days on how to include the other girls meeting,I had to do some research on characters I never knew(Extra-Tsukuyomi Maya,Extra-Yuuhi) and also switching between characters frequently and keeping their character different is quite difficult(It's my first fanfic) and that took a loooooong time(once again I came to understand how much of a work have done PaulXion-Shishō and Huuduc-sensei).

The strange thing is that,the first thing I wrote is the ending of this mini-arc,and then I got stuck on how to get to that...

Now speaking about Tsukiji,Asakura and Takahara,Tsukiji has a huge crush for Suzumiya Akane and it's a girl that acts like a cat(From playing Altered Fable). For Asakura I already planned something(My idea as I have no reference),for Takahara i'm still undecided whetever making her a sporty tomboiysh girl/shy,refined girl that sometimes has perverted delusions,or a Kuudere that verbally abuses Takeru,but with a Dere side that could cause diabetes.

In the sporty tomboiysh girl/shy,refined case i'll keep her background the same,which means that she was a normal 207/A cadet and then 2nd Lieutenant,the same as the normal story.

In the Kuudere case i'm going to change completely her past,in other words she'll be,together with Sumika,Takeru's childhood friend,BETAverse exclusive,so she thinks Takeru is already dead. And she will be almost the complete opposite of Sumika (Sumika is airhead,caring,gentle,polite,cheerful,cute,friendly while the new childhood friend will be extremely strong,foul mouthed,long dark hair,beautiful,arrogant,cold-hearted,selfish,but also extremely protective of Takeru). Any advice/suggestion,on which one should I pick(just for reference if I were to choose...cough... Kuudere... ahem...),through PM or review is appreciated.

As usual my ranting is running wild so before I bore you,i'll just say See ya! And prepare yourself for a tear-jerking arc-finale!


	6. Chapter 6: Overflowing Emotions

**Tatami* **is a type of mat used as a flooring material in traditional Japanese-style rooms.

**Hakama* **skirt-like divided trousers

**S****houjo manga*** is a manga marketed to a female audience roughly between the ages of 10 and 18.

**Tengu* **are a class of supernatural creatures found in Japanese folklore.

**Yakuza* **are members of the Japanese traditional organized crime.

**Chapter 6: Overflowing Emotions.**

_"_**Sometimes we are only given a few minutes to be with the one we love and a thousand hours to spend just thinking about them.**_"_

**(Mitsurugi's New House Near Shirogane's Residence)(October 24, 2001)(Mid-Morning)(Tsukuyomi PoV)**

I,Tsukuyomi Mana,was directing the work on the construction of the new house,for Yuuhi-sama and Meiya-sama,near Takeru-sama's were going well and i've been told that everything would be completed by this evening.

Now I was talking with Takeru-sama's neighbors,giving them new jobs in other places,making them move,to make space from the new mansion and to make sure that,there were no obstructions between Takeru-sama,Meiya-sama and Yuuhi-sama.

Everything was in order for Yuuhi-sama and Meiya-sama to get closer to Takeru-sama.

...but still I can't help but wonder if all this would help...yesterday morning Takeru-sama had far eyes,his body was there...but his mind was somewhere else...

Then while thinking that,I heard my phone ringing. I checked the number and it was my cousin Tsukuyomi Maya. Immediately,my mind went to yesterday when I asked her to follow Takeru-sama to see if she would notice something suspicious.

So i answered [Tsukuyomi]"Hello...Maya?"

As soon as she talked I clearly felt the disturbance in her voice [Maya](You were right about Takeru-sama...he's dangerous.)

Hearing from her a totally unexpected response I answered dumbfounded [Tsukuyomi]"Eh? What do you mean by that Maya?"

She explained with a flustered voice [Maya](He's not the same... as when we observed him before coming here...he noticed that I was following him... and he claimed to be a soldier.)

A soldier!? Takeru-sama!?

Before coming here with Yuuhi-sama and Meiya-sama,me and Maya observed Takeru-sama from the distance,to make sure there would be no danger... and we judged that there was nothing wrong...he lived the normal life of an average high school student...

Considering Takeru-sama previous behaviour,and playful attitude,I thought that it could be a joke so I told her [Tsukuyomi]"Wait a minute Maya...are you sure he wasn't joking...he can't change that much in just a few days..."

But she replied furiously [Maya](Stop being deluded! Do you think I could be tricked so easily?!... Think about the recent facts and Meiya-sama's condition after talking with him.)

Hearing her words I thought back at the strange events happening these days.

First there was Meiya-sama behaviour after she met with Takeru-sama. That afternoon she said that Takeru-sama asked her ring and to give assistence to Kouzuki Yuuko.

**(Flash)**

[Meiya]"Meeting him right now...it's a little hard for me."

**(Flash End)**

And then when I met him in the early morning before school...

That was odd,as from our earlier inspection on Takeru-sama's life we found out that he was a late sleeper...

**(Flash)**

[Tsukuyomi]"The dawn is quite cold. Please return to your room. Now,please return to your room and sleep under a warm blanket."

[Takeru]"..."

[Tsukuyomi]"Ah,Takeru-sama I didn't know you were so muscular."

**(Flash End)**

Well, I can't deny the fact that something seemed strange about him...also he looked like he wanted to leave early the house to avoid his childhood friend...but still I don't think he's dangerous...maybe he has other reasons that we don't know...

So I said to Maya [Tsukuyomi]"More than dangerous I think that for some reason he's sad..."

Especially his eyes...

Then I heard a sigh from the other side of the receiver and Maya said [Maya](It seems we disagree on this matter...well then you act as you see fit and I'll do the same...)

But I interjected [Tsukuyomi]"Maya...don't make me remind you that if you hurt in any way Takeru-sama,as a consequence you'll hurt Yuuhi-sama and Meiya-sama."

[Maya](Our duty is the protection of Yuuhi-sama and Meiya-sama...i will eliminate any threats to them,doesn't matter from who.)

As Yuuhi-sama's personal maid she cares deeply for her,and in addiction to that she's always been strict and serious about her job...but i've never heard her so obsessed...i wonder what Takeru-sama told her...

…...I think I need to observe him once more...

So once again I tried to dissuade her [Tsukuyomi]"Yes...but you're not considering their feelings."

Then with an explicit displeased tone she said [Maya](Anyway i've warned you,if you want my advice do not let Meiya-sama or Yuuhi-sama near him.)

[Tsukuyomi]"I understand. Thank you for the advice...I'm hanging up now...Please...don't act rashly..."

[Maya]"..."

And then she hanged up the phone.

So after putting away the phone in my pocket I called [Tsukuyomi]"Kamiyo,Tomoe,Ebisu...Let's go."

[Kamiyo & Tomoe & Ebisu]"Yes,Mana-sama!"

**(Hakuryou)(Rooftop)(Afternoon)(October 24, 2001)(Takeru PoV)**

After Ayamine left,I stayed in the rooftop till the bell indicating the end of the lessons rang. I decided to speak next to Class Rep,so I waited another half hour,just to be sure that the classroom was empty,as I knew she would stay for cleaning duty,and for her work as a Class Representative.

When the sound of people chattering,and the voices coming from the entrance gates of the school,ended,I finally opened the door of the rooftop and got back inside the main building. While walking through the now deserted corridor,I thought about the words Kasumi spoke earlier.

**(Flash)**

[Kasumi]"...Shirogane-san...last night...Sumika-san was crying..."

**(Flash End)**

….Poor Sumika...probably right now she's thinking what she could be possibly had done to anger me and why i'm avoiding her...

…Even though it hurts as hell I should talk to her as soon as I can...

…...but still it's getting harder and harder...keeping a straight face and avoiding to get crushed by the guilt and the sadness of my depart...not to mention that i'm hurting them...

…...Every time I see their concerned face and think that I have to leave this world forever,i feel like i'm reviving Alternative V once again...letting them go,knowing that I would never see them again...only this time i'm leaving...

And,while I was lost in though,unknowingly,I was standing in front of my classroom.

From outside I could hear the footsteps of someone that was moving in the class.

Before entering,I took few a deep breaths and tried to appear as my old self,before all these years away from home changed me.

When I finally felt I was ready I entered inside the classroom,and as soon as she heard the sound of the door opening Class Rep turned around facing me.

When she saw me she gasped,surprised at my appearance.[Chizuru]"Ah..."

So I greeted her cheerfully [Takeru]"Hi Class Rep!"

She looked at me and instead of scolding me,like she always used to do,for arriving late or skipping lessons,she came closer with a soft smile on her face while placing a hand on her chest.

And with a relieved tone she said [Chizuru]"...thank goodness. You are still here."

I didn't expect that reaction so I furrowed my brows and I asked her [Takeru]"Hm? How did you know that?"

[Chizuru]"...We heard from Jinguuji-sensei and Kouzuki-sensei that you were in the school...so I waited here hoping you would come."

At first I tried to act cheerfully but as soon as I saw her genuinely concerned face,my voice lost his light-heartedness.

[Takeru]"Yeah..."

She averted her gaze and with a slightly embarassed look she said [Chizuru]"After what happened the day after yesterday...everyone's worried...and you didn't show up even in class..."

The day after yesterday...when all causality information flooded my my mind,and I regained all my previous memories...

All I could manage to say to her was an apology [Takeru]"...sorry."

Then still with her cheeks colored in red she asked me [Chizuru]"Where have you been?"

So I told her the same thing I told to the other girls [Takeru]"...I had something to do with Yuuko-sensei..."

She noticed my unwillingness on talking about it and she just consented [Chizuru]"...I see."

[Takeru]"..."

Neither of us said anything, and a strange silence grew in the classroom.

In the meantime I looked around reminiscing about the happy days I spent here...

Then our eyes met,and the same way as Meiya,Yuuhi and Ayamine,she noticed that something was clearly different about me.

So she pointed out [Chizuru]"You seem down..."

Then I just answered back [Takeru]"So do you."

She took a few deep breaths in an effort to calm herself and then she murmured [Chizuru]"...cheer up."

[Takeru]"Same to you."

[Chizuru]"Say yes."

I said to her chewing my words [Takeru]"...I should...be better soon."

[Chizuru]"...cheer up already." then after she looked down she said [Chizuru]"You're making me doubt myself..."

[Takeru]"..."

In every world she's always been like this...even though she's not honest with her feelings,and she tries to act strong,the truth is that she's fragile on the inside and she cares deeply for me...

So I looked directly in her eyes and I said [Takeru]"Class Rep...thank you."

And also sorry for being so weak...

Then she widened her eyes in surprise [Chizuru]"...Eh?"

[Takeru]"...for worrying...for someone like me..."

At my words her gaze flitted around the room,like she was uncertain on what excuse she could use [Chizuru]"Yeah...that was just..."

I just repeated [Takeru]"Thank you..."

After I thanked her,she closed her eyes and her cheeks blushed in embarrassment [Chizuru]"It's fine...that's my job...as the class representative...Shirogane-kun...as much as i've criticized you,you do set the mood of the class..."

[Takeru]"I see..."

Then she bit her lip and explained to me while clasping her hands together [Chizuru]"Seeing you start screaming so suddenly...I understand why it made everyone worry..."

[Takeru]"..."

And with her shoulders trembling slightly she continued [Chizuru]"And then... you fell to the floor while convulsing... and losing blood from your nose...i was so scared..."

I just apologized to her while I pressed my lips together in a slight grimace [Takeru]"Sorry..."

She continued with a wavering smile [Chizuru]"...I can kinda tell...that i'm acting weird too...Though...maybe it's weird...for me to worry about you..."

[Takeru]"...Sorry."

[Chizuru]"Don't apologize...I know that i'm saying strange things today..."

[Takeru]"No you're not..."

Then she pleaded me with a weak voice [Chizuru]"Then...please...go back to your usual self...it's making me uneasy...""

**(Flash)**

_Shirogane Takeru-sama,_

_I'm sure you'd hate a letter full of formalities._

_So I'll write down my honest feelings._

_First, I apologize for when I pressured you to write a will._

_Given your way of thinking, it couldn't have felt right, especially coming from someone who didn't want to write one herself._

_But I still wanted to tell you how thankful I was._

_It's been a little over two months since I met you._

_But you've taught me so many things I can't sum them up all at once._

_You did everything better than average and had an excellent mind. I couldn't help but trust you._

_On the other hand, I left my leadership position after being commissioned, and talking to our commanding officers has made me realize how narrow-minded I was._

_I even felt relieved at not being the leader of a unit anymore._

_Originally I wanted to fight for that position, but when it happened I felt calm._

_So when I was ordered to act as the unit commander during Operation Cherry Blossom, I honestly felt like the pressure was going to crush me._

_But if I ran away from it, then I'd be turning by backs on you and everyone in this unit who helped me grow._

_Now that I think that, I'll put everything I have into it, in order to improve myself._

_Please watch me._

_My only regret is that by the time you read this letter, I'll have already died in battle._

_It's very unfortunate that I won't get to hear what you think of it._

_Sgt. Jinguuji and Capt. Isumi will probably give me an earful, so if you feel like it, please visit the cherry trees at the front gate._

_Finally,_

_Please forgive me for being cowardly, selfish and weak enough to write this._

_I loved you._

_Even after I learned about Kagami, I was never able to get over you._

_I pray that you and Kagami find happiness._

_December 31st, 2001_

_Sakaki Chizuru_

**(Flash End)**

Kuh! In that moment after I remembered Class Rep death letter I felt an unbearable pain in the chest...my heart was constricted as if were being squeezed by an illusionary hand.

What cowardly, selfish and weak! I Should apologize to you...…...if only I had recognized your feelings...if only I didn't act all high and mighty thinking that I was the only one suffering...Even on Operation Cherry Blossom you all were worried on the consequences your deaths could cause to me,going so far as creating a program,together with Yuuko-sensei,just to fake your position on the radar,in case you would have died...I should have supported you all,instead of whining and running away...

While I was thinking that,Class Rep looked at my pained face and said [Chizuru]"There you go again! …...don't make that...sad face..."

[Takeru]"...you too."

Then tears gathered at the corner of her eyes [Chizuru]"...hu!"

[Takeru]"H-hey..."

[Chizuru]"...this is your fault,Shirogane-kun..."

What was I doing...with my weak demeanor I was worrying everyone around me...if Captain Isumi or Hayase 1st Lt. Could see me right now I would get punched...Didn't I learn anything from them!?...Human emotion is infectious. If you start feeling sad, soon enough everyone around you will as well,especially the closest ones...

So even if inside i'm breaking down...even If I have to pretend to be happy...i have to push those feelings on the inside...

So I slapped my cheeks and then while smiling I said [Takeru]"...fine,fine. I get it i'm not acting like myself...sorry I just had something on my mind." then I added a little lie [Takeru]"Maybe i'm still a little feverish from the day after yesterday..."

She flinched slightly at my sudden change [Chizuru]"...Eh?"

And then while smirking playfully I told to her [Takeru]"...But still seeing Class Rep so worried about me...well that was surprise...i have to admit that you were quite cute..."

Then with her voice weakened by the embarrassment she said [Chizuru]"I-i-idiot! …...d-...don't read too far into it..."

I kept my teasing tone and then I retorted with a chuckle [Takeru]"Oh?...even if you try to deny it it's too late.. ….You were so concerned that you were ready to cry at any moment..."

With her face redder than before she said [Chizuru]"Don't tease me!...I-It's not that i'm worried about you...i-it's just that when you're not in the classroom Kagami-san and the others don't follow the lessons and sigh all the time..."

Finally it came! Her typical Tsundere phrase! It's a shame that she's Tsun most of the time...since her Dere side is so cute!

Then she straightened her posture and while pointing her index finger at me she said [Chizuru]"Anyway! Tomorrow make sure you come to school and attend to the lesson! "

I whined playfully [Takeru]"Ehhhhhhhhh..." then,while I crossed my arms and deliberately raised my eyebrows,I added [Takeru]"Class Rep...no one likes a stubborn woman,you know?"

At that point,still with her face completely red,her nostrils flared,a vein on her temple twitched and then she said with a high-pitched voice [Chizuru]"I-I-I don't care if you like me or not!"

Then before she could explode I asked her with a more serious tone [Takeru]"Class Rep...Can I ask you a question?"

She lifted a single eyebrow and she said [Chizuru]"Eh? What now...why so serious?"

Then I asked her with a hesitant tone [Takeru]"Class Rep...the time you spent with me...was it fun?"

She thought for a second and then said [Chizuru]"I don't understand why this sudden question...but... well... even though you are an hopeless idiot and a good-for-nothing..."

Ugh! You don't have to be so harsh...

Then she chuckled and with a smile she told me [Chizuru]"I have to admit...that it was fun..."

At her words I let out a huge breath and then I responded [Takeru]"...I'm so glad..." after that with a much lower voice I added [Takeru]"...Thank you...Chizuru."

At that point she gasped and with a disbelieving voice she asked [Chizuru]"...Eh? ….Did you just called me by my name?"

I shook my head twice while saying [Takeru]"No,no...must be your imagination..." then I changed the subject and seeing that it was getting late I asked her [Takeru]"Anyway Class Rep...are you free on Saturday?"

She raised her brow and stared at me incredulously [Chizuru]"...eh?...yes i'm free...but why?"

[Takeru]"I have to...explain something to you. So can you please come to physics prep room on Saturday?"

Still surprised by my words she stummered [Chizuru]"Yeah...well...i guess I could...but..."

Then I went toward the door while saying [Takeru]"Then it's decided! See ya Class Rep!"

[Chizuru]"Wait! Tomorrow make sure you come to school!"

I ignored her other typical "Class Representative" phrase and once again I said [Takeru]"See ya Class Rep!"

And so I went out of the classroom while I could still hear from inside the room Class Rep saying [Chizuru]"I dont' get him at all! One moment he's sad the other he's the same as ever...that IDIOT!"

After I heard her voice resounding in the hallway,I chuckled,and then I went to the next place...the archery room where Tama was.

The archery room was placed in the back of the school,and I was sure that Tama would be there because after school she always goes in that place for club activities.

While walking through the hallway,that would take me to the back of the school,I remembered when I thought she would wear the bell around her neck and the cat's tail I gave her during archery practice...then with a wry smile on my face I recalled how much of an idiot I was at that time...

Finally i've arrived in front of the archery's room door,so while trying to make as little noise as possible,as the people inside were concentrating,I opened the door and with a small voice I said [Takeru]"...excuse me..."

No one noticed me,so I looked around the room. It was completely different from the school building,everything screamed 'Japan',with the tiled roof and the tatami* on the ground,but at the same time it was a wide open space,with grass and trees where the 'shooting area' was.

All the club members were standing in line,wearing the traditional white kimono,black hakama* and chest plates.

Among them there was Tama,with her pink hair tied back. Her little figure,and her hair made her stood out among the other member.

Right now she was praticing and all her arrows were hitting the bullseye. In the other world she possessed genius-like sniping skills,and even in this world she was using her ability...but since this world is peaceful she applied her ability to archery. But in every world her only flaw was...

And then a member of the club interrupted my train of thought and asked me [Female Archery 1]"Umm...do you need something?"

[Takeru]"Ah...yes,sorry to intrude...i wanted to talked to Tama."

Hearing my voice Tama said surprised [Miki]"Eh...? Ah!? Ta-Takeru-san!?"

I cheerfully greeted her while waving my hand [Takeru]"Hi there!"

Still in shooting stance,Tama looked at me for a second,and then she panicked [Miki]"Awawawawawawawawawa..."

And then the arrow Tama just released flew off into the middle of nowhere...

That was her only flaw...as soon as she found out that someone is watching her,she lose focus and she misses the target...she had the same problem in the other world,but she overcame it with effort...

Then,another girl from the club came near me,and said amazed [Female Archer 2]"Oh no～～ Tama-senpai did it again..."

After that a third girl came,and,while looking at the trajectory that took the arrow,said [Female Archer 3]"That one flew exceptionally far though..."

In the meantime,the first girl,was staring at me,like I was an object to study [Female Archer 1]"...Heeeeeeeeee..."

And then before I could ask her why she was looking at me,Tama,with her face completely red from the embarassment,put aside her bow and quiver,and told me while stuttering [Miki]"Ta-Ta-Ta-Takeru-san! Wh-wh-wh-why are you here!?"

Once again I greeted her,while the three freshmen were giggling and talking among themselves [Takeru]"Hi Tama! I was looking for you..."

But,before I could finish the phrase,the three girls said in unison [Female Archer 1 & 2 & 3]"Could he be...!?"

Hearing their voice,i took a step back,surprised and then I asked them [Takeru]"Wh-what?"

Then the three freshmen ignored my question and looked alternatively at my and Tama's face [Female Archer 1]"...he might be."

[Female Archer 2]"He might be."

[Female Archer 3]"Perhaps he is."

Meanwhile Tama was squirming with her face red as a tomato [Tama]"Auauauauauauauauauau..."

And I just looked at her little figure moving restlessly around the room while I clumped my lips together trying to not burst into laughter.

Then again the three girls spoke in unison [Female Archer 1 & 2 & 3]"So he is...!?"

[Tama]"Auauauauauauauauauauauauauau auauauauauauauauauau..."

[Female Archer 1 & 2 & 3]"Tama-senpai's boyfriend!?"

I couldn't resist,so I joined to Tama's teasing and with a serious face I said [Takeru]"Yes,that's right."

And after my declaration the three girls squealed in delight with gleaming eyes[Female Archer 1 & 2 & 3]"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

At this point Tama's face was so red you could think that steam could come out of her ears in any moment [Miki]"Haauuuu-haaaaaaa-aaauuuuu-aaaauuuuu-aaah! Don't say weird things like that!"

I confined my laugh to a snort and then I said [Takeru]"Pfft...C'mon girls...don't tease too much your senpai..."

Then the three girls with a grin on their faces said

[Female Archer 3]"Well then, let's go get that arrow～!"

[Female Archer 2]"We might take twenty to thirty minutes～～."

[Female Archer 1]"So you two lovebirds can get all lovey-dovey～～～～!"

And then after their teasing remark,they went outside to search for the arrow Tama shot earlier. I followed them with my eyes,while chuckling,and then I directed my glance at Tama.

As our eyes met,her body froze and then she fainted from the embarrassment [Tama]"Ugyuuuu..."

It seems that the stimulation was too much for her.

With the three noisy freshmen gone,now the room was deserted. So I went near Tama,put her head on my lap and I started to stroke her pink hair. While looking at her innocent face,i remembered when we used to do this a lot.

It was before Alternative V,when we became lovers,at that time whenever she was free,she used to come to my room and every time she asked me to let her rest on my lap...

…...But instead of remembering the happy time we spent together...i recalled a more horrible memory...

**(Flash)**

[Superior]"We desire evidence for the claim that humanity is a naturally occurring life form."

[Takeru]"-What...!?"

[Superior]"We present to you the latest specimen meant for recycling into Soldier Class. Show us proof. There is no reason to believe this is life."

[Takeru]"-!?"

[Takeru]"...he...y..."

[Takeru]"...wh...y...are you..."

[Takeru]"...b...ut...she's...still..."

[Takeru]"...wh...y...!"

[Takeru]"-WHY IS SHE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ERE!?"

[Takeru]"-LET GO OF TAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**(Flash End)**

**(Flash)**

_Shirogane Takeru-sama,_

_Takeru-san, thank you so much._

_I learned a lot from you, Takeru-san._

_So I'm very grateful to you. And I respect you a lot._

_A lot's happened since I met you two months ago._

_A lot of things that forced me to think hard about what I really believed in._

_At the time, Takeru-san, your way of thinking was probably my ideal._

_You have to make your dreams happen yourself, no matter how painful and discouraging it gets._

_Nothing can be accomplished by running away from pain, or without causing someone else pain._

_My dream is still for everyone to be happy._

_I want everyone I love, everyone in the world to smile happily together._

_That dream won't change._

_That's why I will make Operation Cherry Blossom succeed. In order to make that dream a reality, I have to work with everyone to open up a path._

_By the time you read this letter, Takeru-san, I'll have given my life for it._

_But I believe you reading this letter, Takeru-san, is proof that the world has taken its first huge step toward peace._

_I said I wouldn't write anything, but I am anyway, because I'm weak._

_After all, I'm sure you aren't writing anything, Takeru-san._

_1st Lt. Hayase will probably want even more push-ups or sit-ups from me, but I want to go see the others with my head held high._

_I plan on telling them I did my very best._

_Takeru-san, I don't think the war's going to end anytime soon,but please find happiness someday._

_Please make Kagami-san happy too._

_And lastly, please forgive me for showing you my weakness._

_I was jealous of Kagami-san because you loved her and not me, Takeru-san._

_Goodbye._

_December 31st, 2001_

_Tamase Miki_

**(Flash End)**

Those memories were so vivid that my entire body was shaking,so I tried to take a few deep breaths to calm myself but I couldn't fill my lungs completely,and I was beginning to hear my own heartbeat thrashing dangerously in my ears...

All my powerlessness when I read her death letter,and the image of her body broken in half covered in blood,kept attacking my mind like a relentless nightmare.

**(Flash)**

[Superior]"We present to you the latest specimen meant for recycling into Soldier Class. Show us proof. There is no reason to believe this is life."

**(Flash End)**

And from the dread I felt a second ago,now an intense anger was consuming me. So in a fit of rage I gritted my teeth,clenched my hands in tight fists,and I started to punch the ground...

**(Flash)**

[Superior]"We present to you the latest specimen meant for recycling into Soldier Class. Show us proof. There is no reason to believe this is life."

**(Flash End)**

…one time

**(Flash)**

[Superior]"We present to you the latest specimen meant for recycling into Soldier Class. Show us proof. There is no reason to believe this is life."

**(Flash End)**

...two times

**(Flash)**

[Superior]"We present to you the latest specimen meant for recycling into Soldier Class. Show us proof. There is no reason to believe this is life."

**(Flash End)**

...three times

**(Flash)**

[Superior]"We present to you the latest specimen meant for recycling into Soldier Class. Show us proof. There is no reason to believe this is life."

**(Flash End)**

...four times

**(Flash)**

[Superior]"We present to you the latest specimen meant for recycling into Soldier Class. Show us proof. There is no reason to believe this is life."

**(Flash End)**

...five times

**(Flash)**

[Superior]"We present to you the latest specimen meant for recycling into Soldier Class. Show us proof. There is no reason to believe this is life."

**(Flash End)**

...i ignored the pain and I kept punching the ground without stopping...

But then Tama moved slightly...

…...And without realizing,i hugged her tiny body. She had not yet regained consciousness,but I had to feel that she was alive...

...this was Miki's scent...

…...I was holding all of Miki...in my arms.

…..this weight on my chest...was Miki's...

…..this heartbeat...was Miki's...

[Takeru]"Miki..."

I kept hugging her until my heartbeat came back to normal,And when I finally calmed myself,I looked around,making sure we were still alone,and put again her head on my lap.

A few minutes passed,and then she finally started to wake up. So once again I locked all my feelings inside and I forced a smile on my face.

[Miki]"N,n ～～～"

She squirmed slightly and then she opened her eyes. [Miki]"...Takeru-san."

Her eyes were partly open,she had a dreamily look on her face and she looked like she was gonna shut her eyes again at any moment.

Then while still looking firmly at me she smiled and with her cheek colored in red she said [Miki]"Hug."

I wasn't sure that she said what I thought I heard so I anwered dumbfounded [Takeru]"...Eh?..."

But she didn't answer and instead she started giggling [Miki]"N～～～, Fufufufu ～～～"

It seems that she was still half asleep...and also she looked more childish than usual...i didn't know why she was so happy but she smiled with her whole face,narrowing her eyes happily.

Then she asked me [Miki]"...Takeru-san, the good morning kiss?"

At her sudden demand my heart almost went out from my mouth [Takeru]"G-good morning kiss!?"

Then the three freshmen came back at the worst moment.

And one of them with a teasing tone said [Female Archer 1]"...Senpai,Aren't you gonna do it? The good morning kiss?"

With a light blush on their cheek,they were looking at us with eyes full of interest. They seemed to wait expecting us to kiss...and one of them took out the cellphone trying to take a photo in the moment that our lips would met...They were completely in an onlooker state...

So I yelled [Takeru]"I won't do it!"

Then Tama dropped her shoulder and with a disheartened tone said [Miki]"...Today,no good morning kiss?" In her drowsy look was reflected her disappointment.

With a wide grin one of the three freshmen said [Female Archer 2]"Heeeee...so you always do that...Kyaaaaaaaaa～～～"

And the one ready to take a photo added [Female Archer 3]"C'mon Senpai that's the place to show your masculinity!"

In their eyes there was a dangerous gleam...a look overflowing with expectation...encouraging us to kiss.

[Takeru]"Putting today aside,We're not always doing that!" I tried to interject with them but Tama denied my remark and said [Miki]"That's a lie...after all,you always give Miki hugs so strong that Miki's movement stops,and you gave Miki kisses so intense that Miki's breath stops..."

Then the three of them with a high pitched voice said [Female Archer 1 & 2 & 3]"As I thought, you always do that!? Kyaaaaaan! Senpai you're so bold!"

Once again I tried to deny it shooking my head several times while yelling [Takeru]"That's a lie! It's just a random speech!"

After she heard me Tama cast down her eyes looking said and while sniffling she said [Miki]"...Takeru-san, Do you hate Miki?"

In her half asleep state,she was completely like a child.

[Female Archer 1]"Look, Senpai! Tama-senpai is beginning to cry! Don't reserve just because we're here and go stamp a kiss on her lips!"

I couldn't stand no more to their tease so I grabbed Tama's shoulders and I started shaking her while saying [Takeru]"Tamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Wake up Tamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Stop saying strange thingssssssssssss!

And then her eyes opened completely and focus finally returned to her gaze [Tama]"Eh...?"

She blinked a few times,and then while looking alternatively at the tatami and her clothes,she paid attention to me [Tama]"Ah, Eh? What is this place? Here? Why Miki is not in bed?"

[Takeru]"Phew...finally you're awake..."

Then as soon as her brain registered my presence as 'real' she began to rage and struggle,completely confounded about the situation.

And while stuttering she said [Miki]"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-Takeru-san!? W-w-w-w-w-why Miki is resting on your lap?! D-d-d-d-d-d-don't tell me...we're about to have s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s..."

In the meantime the audience kept encouraging me [Female Archer 1 & 2 & 3]"Go! Senpai! Right Now!"

Then Tama,still in her panicked state,looked at me and at her freshmen and said [Miki]"Takeru-san we can't! They're seeing us! And also Miki needs some spiritual preparedness! Our first time should be in a more romantic place,just the two of us!"

At that point the freshmen's excitement exploded,Tama kept misunderstanding while panicking and the archery room turned into a fuss.

So,in this quite uncontrollable situation,I also got confounded and instinctively shouted [Takeru]"Eeeeei, you all calm downnnnnnnnn!"

Then after I screamed,Tama flinched back,stopped struggling and began to watch my face quietly from close-in. And with a strong nod said [Miki]"Y-yes!"

After that,the freshmen who was trying to take a photo put away her phone and with a dissatisfied tone said [Female Archer 3]"That's a pity...it was finally becoming like a shoujo manga* scene..."

With the uproar finally ended,I cleared my throat once and then I explained the situation to Tama [Takeru]"Cough...Tama,this place is the archery room. You were practicing,and I stopped by to talk with you,but when you saw me you panicked and missed your shot."

In the meantime she intently fixed her eyes on me,with a straightned posture,so I continued [Takeru]"But then they began to tease you and you passed out from the embarrassment."

She didn't react at my words,but instead she mumbled something and again she stared at me with a dazed look [Miki]"...Takeru-san～～～"

Again she was half asleep...so I watched her stupefied look and told her with a strong tone [Takeru]"Are you listening!? Tama!?"

But it seems it had the opposite effect,as she was completely in a dreamy state of mind,and didn't listen to me at all. [Miki]"Fuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...wo,wonderful..."

[Female Archer 1 & 2 & 3]"Go! Senpai! Right Now!"

[Takeru]"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Cut it out!That's enough!

And then Tama saw my hand and her expression changed into one of concern [Miki]"Ah...your hand. It's bleeding."

Now that she pointed out,I looked too and my hand was completely covered in blood [Takeru]"Eh? Ah, you're right..."

I didn't even notice...i did this before she woke up...well I hit the ground pretty hard...

Then while rummaging into her pocket she told me [Miki]"Hold it out."

So she took out her handkerchief and began to wrap it around my hand.

[Takeru]"Tama...?"

[Miki]"Miki can't do this very well,but..."

In the meantime her handkerchief was turning red...

Then before she could ask me how I injured myself I said [Takeru]"Thank you,Tama...Anyway...are you free on Saturday?"

She looked puzzled for a moment and then she answered [Miki]"Eh? Ah...yes,Miki doesn't have plans on saturday..."

So I told her [Takeru]"...Then please come to the physics prep room as I have to tell you something..." and after she finished bandaging my hand I went toward the door while saying [Takeru]"...Well i've stayed long enough...so i'll leave you to your training...See ya!"

[Miki]"Ah...Takeru-san!"

**(Hakuryou)(Archery's Room)(Afternoon)(October 24, 2001)(Miki PoV)**

[Miki]"Ah...Takeru-san!"

I called him trying to ask him one last thing,but he didn't stop...he left while saying he needed to speak with me on saturday...

…..But the thing that was bothering me at the moment was his hand...

…...how did he injure himself?

When he came inside the room, he was fine...

…...then he must have hurted himself when I fainted...

Then I remembered the strange dream I saw while I was unconscious...

In the dream I was lying on the ground,with my head on Takeru-san's lap,and he was stroking my hair. In that moment I felt at ease,and his face too was very kind...but then after a while his expression changed completely.

His face turned pale and he started to sweat profusely,with his entire body trembling...and after a while his shaking stopped,but instead he clenched his fist with his nails biting into his palms and began to punch the tatami...In that moment I saw a glimpse of his face... It was filled with anger...

...I never seen him like this...

...Of course i saw him a little angry,but that's just when he teased Sumika-chan...

And then i felt a cold shiver running down my spine as i remembered his tightened face,with his skin stretched into a snarl...and his hands...

...so that means that it wasn't a dream!?

Then a voice interrupted my train of thought [Female Archer 1]"Tama-senpai,are you all right?"

[Miki]"Wait a second!...Miki has to check something..." I quickly answered her and then I started checking the floor.

And near my feet I found what I was searching...a bloodstain and the damaged tatami...

…...So that was real!?

…..Then,i remembered the last part of the 'dream'...…...After he stopped punching the floor,he hugged me and whispered my name...not the usual 'Tama'...

…...he called me Miki...

**(Shopping Street)(Afternoon)(October 24, 2001)(Takeru PoV)**

I was walking upon the shopping street as the sun slowly set, I dragged my legs and knees like an old man as I slowly moved forward. Although I looked like a high school student...i've spent almost a lifetime in the other world...

Less than an hour passed since I left the archery room and now I was going back home.

This day seemed to never end...first with Yuuko-sensei and Marimo-chan,then I met Kasumi,Ayamine,Class Rep and Tama...

The only missing were Mikoto and …...Sumika...

[Takeru]"...Haaa." I sighed one more time as I walked through the market stalls.

...In Sumika's case,i could talk to her anytime...it's just that i didn't feel ready...

[Voice]"Cough...that person over there..."

...While in Mikoto's case i didn't know where she could have been right now...

[Voice]"Sorry!...That person over there."

...maybe at the arcade...but then i looked at the clock and it was too late for her to be there...

[Voice]"OI! YOU OVER THERE FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!"

...That looked like Tsukuyomi-san Yakuza* voice...

Suddenly, I lifted my head up,i looked to my side and then i flinched back as the surprise sunk in [Takeru]"...? ...Uoooo!?"

Then the person who called me cleared his throat once and said [Voice]"Cough...That person over there..."

So i looked at the stall and they were doing some kind of lottery... but the thing that left me speechless was the clerk in charge...It was Tsukuyomi-san,and she was wearing black sunglasses and a mask that covered her mouth...

I tried to think on every possible explanation,but that was in every aspect...a disguise...

So with a blank look on my face i said to her [Takeru]"What are you doing Tsukuyo..."

But she interrupted me [Person A of 'mystery']"No, Takeru-sama. I'm not the person called Tsukuyomi."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

...My mind completely blanked out for a few seconds at the absurdity of the situation...

From any angle and in every aspect the person in front of me was Tsukuyomi-san...I mean she even called me Takeru-sama...

Then i looked at the other three person who were with her...

...So That means,that the other three must be the Three Idiots...they too were wearing strange clothes and hats...and on top of that,they were hiding their faces with Tengu* Masks...

Noticing my glance the Three Idiots shook their heads while trembling [Person B & C & D of 'mystery']"..."

I tried to ignore their strange appearance and i asked her again [Takeru]"...What are you doing? In a place like this?"

But she kept the pretense and told me [Person A of 'mystery']"It seems you're misunderstanding something,as you can see we are ordinary person in charge of the lottery."

You call that dress and those clothes 'ordinary' …...well that's pretty amazing...as expected from Mitsurugi's staff...they have no common sense...

And then she continued,showing me the lottery machine [Person A of 'mystery']"Therefore,please draw a number."

Seeing that they were planning something suspicious,i tried to make an excuse [Takeru]"Ah! No...I'm fine...i was just going home..."

But the Three Idiots yelled [Person B & C & D of 'mystery']"What are you saying!?"

I jerked back at their loud voices [Takeru]"Owa!"

And then Tsukuyomi-san hit them with her slapstick on the back of their head.

While rubbing the place where they were hit they whined [Person B & C & D of 'mystery']"Mana-sama...It hurts!"

And with a pulsing vein on her temple Tsukuyomi-san scolded them [Person A of 'mystery']"Don't surprise the customer! Also i'm not the person called Mana-sama."

...I just looked at them amazed,while asking myself what should I do...

...In this too blatant situation,should I just pretend to be cheated?...

In the first place,why Tsukuyomi-san came here...

The fact that she's wearing a disguise means that she doesn't want to show her identity to me...but why?...

In the meantime Tsukuyomi-san recomposed herself and explained to me [Person A of 'mystery']"Please don't reserve. This lottery is limited to one person. You can't miss this chance."

...I think that a lottery just for one person lose his meaning...

In the end i shrugged my shoulders and decided to play along with their farce [Takeru]"I see...Then i'll accept your offer..."

So i drew a number and i said [Takeru]"Ah,It went out."

Meanwhile Tsukuyomi-san and the Three Idiots stared at me with an expectant look [Person A of 'mystery']"..."

[Person B & C & D of 'mystery']"..."

Then i showed them my number [Takeru]"W-well?..."

And Tsukuyomi-san without even looking at the number said [Person A of 'mystery']"Congratulations. You have won the special prize!" followed immediately by the Three Idiots [Person B & C & D of 'mystery']"Congratulations!"

My eyes widened in surprise while i asked her [Takeru]"S-special prize?!"

Then Tsukuyomi-san took something from her pocket while saying [Person A of 'mystery']"Takeru-sama,Here's your special prize."

...Tsukuyomi-san...i think that you're slipping too much...

And then she gave me two piece of paper,so i asked her [Takeru]"What's this?"

[Person A of 'mystery']"Those are two free tickets for the amusement park."

[Takeru]"Amusement park?"

And while averting her gaze suspiciously,she explained [Person A of 'mystery']"From your look you seem to be a student. Then how about using them and go on a date with your lover? I'm sure that a certain girl with blue hair would love to go on a date in an amusement park."

...That's what she was planning!

So I asked her with a serious tone [Takeru]"Tsukuyomi-san...Why this?"

But she ignored my question and,while clearing her throat once,said [Person A of 'mystery']"Cough...I'm just a poor person in charge of the lottery."

I sharpened my gaze and looked at her [Takeru]"..."

But she didn't answer and instead she looked at the Three Idiots and with an urgent tone said [Person A of 'mystery']"Come on,you guys,it's time for withdraw."

[Person B & C & D of 'mystery']"Understood! I see!"

[Takeru]"Just a minute!" I tried to stop them but they were already running away.

[Person B & C & D of 'mystery']"Goodbye!"

And then the Three Idiots disappeared from my sight so,before she could go too,i said to Tsukuyomi-san [Takeru]"W-wait! Please wait! Person in charge of the lottery!"

[Person A of 'mystery']"...What is it?"

[Takeru]"You heard...something from...Maya-san?"

[Person A of 'mystery']"...That's absurd...i don't know any person called Maya-san."

[Takeru]"...Really...?"

[Person A of 'mystery']"Then...if you excuse me..."

Again she tried to leave but i stopped her [Takeru]"One last thing!"

Then she turned around and asked me [Person A of 'mystery']"...Do you still have something to ask?"

[Takeru]"...Meiya...How's Meiya condition?"

I couldn't see her eyes,because she was wearing sunglasses,but i could feel the weight of her gaze on me [Person A of 'mystery']"..."

[Takeru]"..."

We looked at each other for a couple of seconds and then she spoke [Person A of 'mystery']"Even though I don't know a person with such name, I could say that my boss is in good health."

[Takeru]"Is it so?...Thank you."

[Person A of 'mystery']"The lottery was just the strength of your fate. We didn't do anything to deserve your gratitude."

After saying that,she left,while i looked at the tickets in my hand wondering what to do with them...

* * *

Konnichiwa Mina-san Omatase Shimashita! As always thank you for reading my story. Please keep reviewing so that I can continue to improve!... Sorry for the late release but I didn't have the time to write it before...and I didn't want to release an half-assed chapter...

I should clarify something first...Tama's way of speaking is not my mistake. In the visual novel she speaks in third person(I'm talking about Tama in Extra world).

At first I thought that the final-EXTRA arc would last 1-2 chapter but It expanded more than I predicted,as I realized that compressing the characters meeting would have lead to a crappy goodbye. I even changed the genre of my story,as the part where Takeru leaves is pretty damn sad...

...Speaking honestly I thought I would get bored of this peaceful state of things...but I enjoyed writing it even though as I said before...It was much much more difficult than I imagined...

Many of you are probably dying to see some action,but as one person already pointed out in a review i'm taking a more slow and detailed approach to give the story a solid start,and also i'm not much of a mecha fan...i liked Muv Luv because it's a story about character's development/feelings and then after that there's the action...if you think about it you spend all Unlimited and ¾ Alternative without seeing a single BETA...with that said I thought that the original story could use some more fighting with the BETA and Bratty Saviour comes and saves the day scenes like in Sadogashima,and that's what i'll include along with many other stuff.

Anyway for all you action lovers you won't have to wait till the coup to see some killing(and with that i've said already too much...)

Speaking of serious stuff since just 1 person reviewed about the personality/past I should choose for Takahara,you get 2 more chapter of peace!

...Of course that's a joke,and not even funny,the truth is that i've preferred to split one more time,since,in the chapter where Takeru leaves,only the goodbye part is around 6000-7000 words(yes i'm already writing it) and it's still incomplete...and I still have to write the date with Meiya and the Sumika part...anyway this week i'm relatively free so i'll try write and post the new chapter as soon as possible...

Well then...See ya on the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: When Even Tears Don't Fall

**Operation Ouka*** Plan that led to the seizure of Original Hive on January 1st, 2002

**Chapter 7: When Even Tears Don't Fall.**

"**One thing you can't hide - is when you're crippled inside."  
―****John Lennon**

**(Shopping Street)(Afternoon)(October 24, 2001)(Takeru PoV)**

I,Shirogane Takeru,was standing in the middle of the shopping street,after Tsukuyomi-san gave me the tickets for the amusement park.

The day was coming to an end,the first stars were appearing in the sky and I was just standing there looking at the tickets in my hand. The street and the stalls around me were becoming lively,with all the people coming from their work and the students gathering after their club activities.

Not even five minutes had passed since Tsukuyomi-san left and I was still thinking about the implications of her behaviour.

From our previous conversation,I was sure that she had spoken with Maya-san,and for that reason she came to know that something was different about me...

...But then,why she wasn't angry at me like Maya-san...

...I hurt Meiya and Yuuhi...and for all she knew maybe i'm a threat to them...

...Then why,she acted like she always does...appearing in front of me with that ridiculous disguise...just to give me the tickets...encouraging me to date Meiya...

And then I finally got it...

...She was totally different from her cousin,who took an hostile attitude towards me the moment she noticed that I was different...

...Although probably she still harbors some doubts,she wanted to believe in me,and at the same time,she wanted to give Meiya a chance to stay with me...

**(Flash)**

[Tsukuyomi]"Takeru-sama...when Meiya-sama was spending time with you...the face she showed you...I loved it."

[Tsukuyomi]"...Takeru-sama...for the very first time, I disobeyed Meiya-sama's orders."

[Takeru]"...eh!?"

[Tsukuyomi]"Coming here was my own personal decision. Accompanying you as I am now...is nothing more than my own selfishness."

**(Flash End)**

Right...she did the same thing a long time ago...when she warned me that Meiya was about to get married...probably even now she's acting just for Meiya's sake...

I lived for all these years and I still didn't understand such a simple thing...

And while thinking at how much of an idiot I was,I found myself running to the arcade with a self-ridicule smile on my face.

Once arrived in front of the arcade,I looked around and immediately found what I was looking for. That was a game called "Kappagi Crane". It was a game in which you use a claw to grab stuffed animals.

Back when I still was a simple high school student,i won one of these animals and I gave it to Meiya as a gift for her birthday.

I still remember her delighted face as I gave her my gift.

At that time,I didn't understand the value of my present,but she has always lived for the sole purpose of becoming Mitsurugi's heir,and even though my gift was cheap,for her had a deeper meaning,as was a present received from the boy with whom she had exchanged the promise.

So I searched into my pocket and after I found a coin I inserted it into the machine. The tune that marked the beginning of the game played and then I was finally able to move the claw.

I looked among the stuffed animals,to decide which one to pick,and then my eyes went on a particular teddy bear. Its features were simple,and all around was cute so I decided to pick it.

I moved the claw above the teddy bear and then I pushed the button to make the claw go down. Luckily it grasped the bear I wanted and even when it went up,the bear was still strongly in the claw's grip.

Then slowly I moved the claw to the hole where to put the prize,and next I dropped it inside. Finally I heard a slightly thud,and that signaled that I had won the stuffed animal,so I opened the hatch and inside I found the long-awaited prize.

I took it and then I watched it closely,to make sure it hadn't major defects. On the outside it was perfect,so I breathed in relief and I turned around to finally go home,but then my eyes met with one girl who was about to enter inside the arcade.

She was wearing Hakuryou's girls uniform,and she had cyan hair and brown eyes. Her appearance and her flat chest made her look very androgynous,but even so,those were the features of a girl I once loved.

She recognized me immediately and came near me trotting.

And with a big smile on her face she said cheerfully [Mikoto]"Takeru...it's been so long! …..Have you grown again!? It feels like we haven't seen each other for years!..."

I hurriedly hid the teddy bear behind my back and then I immediately answered to her [Takeru]"You said the same thing the other day..."

At my remark she tilted her head to the side and then while observing me she said with a perplexed tone [Mikoto]"Eh? Did I? But look, you feel different somehow...Did you get stranded or sent adrift somewhere?"

As usual she was right on the mark,but as always I didn't know if she was serious of if it was her 'sixth sense' speaking on her behalf.

So I decided to joke about it and then with a bemused smile I told her [Takeru]"Yeah I did. In fact I got sent to a world where the aliens..."

But she didn't listen to me and instead she hesitated before speaking again, as if weighing words.

So I interrupted my phrase halfway and then I watched her. She looked down as soon as our eyes met, and in her eyes a glint of sadness appeared,like she already knew something was off.

Then with a somber tone she asked me [Mikoto]"Where were you?... At first... I wondered if my dad took you away somewhere instead of me... "

Her words resounded in my heart,like when I talked to Class Rep,but I didn't want to worry them no more by showing my weakness,so I kept smirking and with a joking tone I said [Takeru]"Yeah... for a second I thought I would spend all winter on a tuna boat...you know that your father is very pushy?"

Her head flinched back slightly and then with an uncertain tone she asked [Mikoto]"Eh...you met with dad?"

...Her father,Yoroi Sakon...i didn't know him in this world,but I did knew him in the other world,as he worked for the Imperial Ministry of Intelligence as a spy...

So I smiled wryly at her question and then,while scratching the back of my head,with an hesitant tone I said [Takeru]"Once or twice..."

And then she seemed to consent at my words and her mood changed completely [Mikoto]"Takeru! I've been waiting for us to go play Valgernon! We haven't done that in a while!"

But she didn't give me time to answer,because as soon as she ended up speaking she grabbed my hand and started pulling me inside the arcade.

However I didn't budge,and when she realized that her attempt at moving me was futile,she released my hand and then asked me [Mikoto]"Anyway,why are you here?"

Took by surprise by her sudden change of subject,i told her a little lie [Takeru]"I w-was just passing here..."

She didn't buy my lie and again she looked at me from tip to toe with a distrustful look on her face [Mikoto]"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

Faced with her suspicious gaze I took half step back and I tried to hid the stuffed animal as best as I could behind my back [Takeru]"Wh-what? Is me being here a problem?"

But then I hit the 'Kappagi Crane' with my back,and from the surprise the teddy bear slipped from my hand and fell to the ground.

I tried to pick it up before Mikoto could see it,but she was faster and took it before me.

She picked it up,looked at it for a couple of seconds and then she pouted her lips and stared at me angrily [Mikoto]"Takeru, you don't understand anything."

I stared at her,incredulously,and then I asked with a befuddled tone [Takeru]"What're you talking about?"

She kept staring at me,and with a sullen look on her face she continued [Mikoto]"You don't know...anything about me."

I didn't expect that reaction from her and I felt a little taken aback so with a vexed tone I asked her [Takeru]"And how's that supposed to help me learn? Explain it already."

And then she averted her gaze while puffing her cheeks like an hamster [Mikoto]"Hmph...I don't really care."

So I put my hands on her shoulders and I forced her to look at me [Takeru]"Yes,you do."

But she kept avoiding my gaze and then she changed the subject by asking me again [Mikoto]"So what're you doing here, Takeru?"

I ran my hand through my hair,I tapped my index finger against my lips and then I told her [Takeru]"Didn't I tell you?"

She shook her head once and then she remarked curtly [Mikoto]"I didn't hear you say that."

But I remembered clearly about telling her just a minute ago so I told her [Takeru]"I just said it a second ago!"

Then she started fiddling with a button of her uniform while looking down [Mikoto]"Did you really?"

At that point I shrugged my shoulders in an exaggerated way and then with an amazed tone I said [Takeru]"I did. That's why I always say you never listen..."

That was her major flaw...in every world,she never listens...in the other world she was trying to get over her fault after Capt. Isumi's death...but then Operation Cherry Blossom happened...

And while I was thinking,once again she sulked and pouted her lips. And then she murmured [Mikoto]"...I am listening."

What? Mikoto was listening to me?

I thought I had an auditory hallucination so I told her [Takeru]"Then..."

And while fixing her gaze upon me with a vehement tone she said clearly [Mikoto]"I'm always listening to what you say, Takeru."

I cocked my head to one side while raising my eyebrows and with a dubious tone I asked her [Takeru]"...Really?"

With a determined look,and a confident tone,she asked me [Mikoto]"...want me to prove it?"

[Takeru]"How?"

And then,as if she wanted to take a few more seconds to think,she swallowed in an obvious way,and finally she dropped the bombshell [Mikoto]"...Are you leaving?"

[Takeru]"!?" My mouth almost fell open from the shock,but then In a second I recomposed myself and I waited for her to continue.

She adjusted her uniform and then with a wavering voice she explained [Mikoto]"...this morning,i was walking through the school's hallway and I heard you talking with Kasumi-san."

I didn't say a word,but in the meantime my muscles tensed and my posture became rigid [Takeru]"..."

And then her lip moved rapidly,and for a while no sound came out of her mouth,like she was trying to find the right thing to say.

After that she took a couple of deep breaths,she shot a glance at me,and then with a shaky voice she said [Mikoto]"E-even I'm...bothered by that."

[Takeru]"..."

Since I still didn't speak,she mustered all her courage to her eyes,and she asked me while looking me directly in the eyes [Mikoto]"...why didn't you speak with us?"

For a few more seconds I still didn't said anything and I just looked in her pure eyes,but then I couldn't face her gaze anymore so I looked down and I said with an uncertain tone [Takeru]"...i-it's complicated..."

But she didn't give up and tried to maintain eye contact with me while saying [Mikoto]"Are you stuttering because you feel guilty? Can you not look me in the eye because...?"

NO! …..It's... just... that...

...If I reveal everything now...you're gonna suffer until i'm gone...but if I tell you all on Saturday...the pain will disappear almost immediately along with your memories of me...

So I replied vehemently,almost screaming [Takeru]"No,that's not it!"

And then she flinched back slightly before looking down with a dejected look on her face [Mikoto]"...it's okay. Don't force yourself, I'm not..."

After that I looked at her and I noticed that she was slightly trembling so I pointed that out [Takeru]"Who's the one forcing themselves? Your legs are shaking."

But she denied it and put her hands on her knees trying to stop the trembling [Mikoto]"N-no they're not...this is..."

And then I stood there motionless,looking at her crossing her arms and holding onto her shoulders,while fighting the urge to hug her [Takeru]"..."

While still trembling slightly she said with a reproaching tone [Mikoto]"...this is...your fault, Takeru."

That was the second time I heard that phrase today...

So I closed my eyes and after a deep pained breath I muttered [Takeru]"...i know..." and then I reopened my eyes but in that moment I found out that Mikoto was looking at me with a watery gaze.

[Mikoto]"...uuuu."

So,similarly to how I did it with Class Rep I smiled and then I said [Takeru]"Aaaah, I got it. It's my fault,so stop looking so sad."

But she kept fidgeting and,in addition,she started looking at me with puppy-dog eyes [Mikoto]"...uuu."

So I tried to make her stop and I told her [Takeru]"Seriously,stop fidgeting like that...it's making me feel uncomfortable too."

After hearing my words she slightly widened her eyes,and then she leaned in while raising her eyebrows and offering a questioning gaze [Mikoto]"Why?"

No...i couldn't say that I was getting uncomfortable because this way she looked cute...

So I stood there silent while feeling my face getting slightly hot [Takeru]"..."

But she didn't give up and kept asking [Mikoto]"Why? Do I still look like a boy to you?"

And while stuttering I said [Takeru]"...n-no, n-not t-that." then i whispered with a much lower voice [Takeru]"...it's the opposite..."

At that point she narrowed her eyes and with an high-pitched voice she asked [Mikoto]"Then why?"

So I yelled [Takeru]"Obviously because I'm seeing you as a woman!"

And then her mouth fell open,her eyes widened,and she stared at me,incredulous [Mikoto]"..."

[Takeru]"Because you're a woman, Mikoto. Can you figure it out from that?"

Then she smiled with her whole face while looking at me with a beaming expression and glowing cheeks [Mikoto]"...so you do see me as a girl."

I couldn't deny it anymore so with an embarrassed tone I said [Takeru]"Well...yeah... I do."

As soon as I finished speaking her hands went to her chest,and while blushing she said [Mikoto]"I don't really...well, I'm not girly at all."

I looked her closely and then I teased her to conceal my embarrassment [Takeru]"Well, that's true, the way you behave, you could easily pass for a guy."

Her smile turned upside down into a frown [Mikoto]"...uu..."

However,I added while smiling kindly [Takeru]"No, not any more."

After spending 3 years as lovers I couldn't look at her as I used to...especially because during Alternative V she got pregnant and probably conceived my daughter on the spaceship...

She was no longer my pal Mikoto...

Instead...whenever I looked at her...i saw my old lover...

In the meantime she inhaled deeply through the nose,exhaled through the mouth and then she nodded to herself.

And while blushing furiosly she affirmed [Mikoto]"There's a way to find out for sure."

For a split second my breathing suspended [Takeru]"Eh?"

And then she moved into my personal space and next she caressed my cheek with her right hand [Mikoto]"..."

I took a step back and then I laughed falsely,pretending to laugh it off,but she just looked at me while expecting me to say something.

So,seeing that she was completely serious,while stuttering I said [Takeru]"...h-hey, y-you d-don't mean..."

Once again she leaned forward to get closer,and with an embarrassed tone of voice said [Mikoto]"...we're probably thinking the same thing."

And I looked her incredulously while trying to change the topic in any way possible [Takeru]"B-but...i mean...you know..."

However she interrupted me by saying [Mikoto]"You don't want me?" And after she asked the question,she broke eye contact with me and her shoulder slumped.

After seeing her acting so feminine I found myself struggling to find the right words. So I took a deep breath,reorganized my thoughts and then I softly shook my head while saying [Takeru]"...it's not that..."

She exhaled while her eyes looked up,and after she licked her lip with cautious hope,she asked [Mikoto]"Can't you?"

Please don't ignore me during something this important...for you it's your first kiss!

And then she came nearer,and now we were so close that I could feel her breath hitting my face.

While looking at my lips she gently bit hers and then she repeated [Mikoto]"Can't you?"

I couldn't resist looking into her puppy dog eyes anymore,so I averted my gaze,intensely concentrating on the teddy bear still in her left hand,to avoid looking her directly in the eyes.

But she said immediately [Mikoto]"...My face it's not there."

[Takeru]"B-but..." I tried to interject but once again she stopped me,by repeating,with a stiff posture and an air of readiness [Mikoto]"Can't you?...you can find out."

And then a pained expression appeared on my face and with a melancholy voice I called her name [Takeru]"...Mikoto."

...Mikoto...

...It would be so easy to answer to her and the other girls feelings...

...But I couldn't afford to just hold her close and kiss her. Getting caught in my emotions here would only lead to hesitation on Saturday...

After she saw my expression,she too looked at me with long, pained look and then she broke eye contact. After a few more seconds of unnatural silence she said with a hesitant tone [Mikoto]"If you don't...I'm gonna be uneasy...almost if...you'd go poof if I looked away for a moment."

Then as if to give more strength to her assertion she dropped the teddy bear and grabbed the sleeves of my school uniform.

But I still didn't say a word while pressing my lips into a slight grimace [Takeru]"..."

...Of course...I don't want to leave you...

She didn't get discouraged and she just kept on [Mikoto]"That's just my personality...since I don't think you realize I'm serious, Takeru." And the more she talked,the more the strength which held me increased.

With a quiet voice that lacked enthusiasm I answered [Takeru]"It's not that...I can tell when you're being serious."

And then she looked me with feverish, over-bright eyes while saying with a steady voice [Mikoto]"Then give me an answer."

I...can't...

[Takeru]"..."

[Mikoto]"If you don't do it now, you never will..."

I...can't...even though I want to...

[Takeru]"..."

And then she bit her lip and looked at me with a watery gaze [Mikoto]"If we go back to our usual selves, we'll just do stupid things again..."

...Meanwhile,I could feel my resolve crumbling as she kept talking...

[Takeru]"..."

...Mikoto was alive and healthy in front of me...

...That fact alone was enough to make my resolve waver...

Once again she looked me with her puppy-dog eyes and she repeated while offering me a smile that faded quickly [Mikoto]"Can't you?"

[Takeru]"..."

And then after another quick, false smile she repeated [Mikoto]"Am I no good?...or do you not want to...after all?"

...She was forcing herself...i could see that from the unnatural movements and smiles she was making...

[Takeru]"Mikoto..." I called her name and she closed her eyes in expectation.

Her cheeks flushed,her ears turned red and she leaned even closer. In that moment our bodies touched and she slightly flinched away from the embarrassment [Mikoto]"...hau..."

**(Flash)**

_I've been hiding it for a long time, but I love you, Takeru._

_As a girl of course._

_Sorry for telling you in such an unfair way._

_But please forgive me for loving you, Takeru._

_This might sound weird right after that, but make Sumika-san happy._

_You finally got to see her again, so you'd better do it._

_Goodbye._

_December 31st, 2001_

_Yoroi Mikoto_

**(Flash End)**

Then the walls shielding my heart crumbled and I pulled her close,leaned over and tilted her face up to mine with a hand under her chin and finally I kissed her. I gently kissed her top lip and then her bottom lip, then I placed both my lips on both of hers.

It was magic, the way her lips connected with mine.

In that moment I felt the world disappear around me.

Nothing else mattered.

No one else existed.

It was just the two of us alone in the universe.

I had kissed her.

Her first kiss in this world.

Such a long time had passed since last time we kissed each other.

I hardly believed it.

Just for a second I wondered if it had only been a dream.

Almost like our separation during Alternative V and her death on Operation Ouka* were just illusions of my mind.

It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and her clinging to me like a life line, something inside me changed, never to be reversed.

I knew that I was going to regret this...on Saturday...but I could dwell upon that feeling later...because, for now, I was content to feel her breath come and go with mine.

And then,after what I felt like an eternity,i stopped and I separated from her. Our breath escaped from between our lips, tickling my ears, and making her back twitch.

Still with her eyes closed she exhaled her breath [Mikoto]"...haa..." and with her fingers she touched her parted lips.

Then after she took another large, deep, savoring breath,she called my name with a silly love-struck tone,while looking at me with wide glowing eyes and a smile that couldn't be contained [Mikoto]"Takeru."

And then she leaned against me,resting her head on my chest.

Still a little dazed from our kiss and all the memories awakened by it,I put my hand on her head,and after I began to caress her,i said [Takeru]"Wh-what?"

She looked up meeting my gaze and,after she giggled,she said with a cheerful tone [Mikoto]"...I just wanted to call your name."

I chuckled and then with a wide grin on my face I told her [Takeru]"Pfft...I'm gonna hug you."

At my affermation she laughed in a silly way and with a sweet voice she said [Mikoto]"...go ahead."

...If you talk with such a sweet voice...I'm gonna lose it...

And then she thrust-out her flat chest while adding with a flirtatious tone [Mikoto]"...do it anytime you want,Takeru."

[Takeru]"Idiot."

She squinted her eyes,and inside them lit a twinkle of mischief [Mikoto]"I wouldn't mind being an idiot for you."

Then I offered her a bemused smile and I said with a joking tone [Takeru]"You already were."

[Mikoto]"Ah,that's just mean! You lo..."

And then before she could finish talking I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

With a teasing voice she asked [Mikoto]"Hiding your embarrassment?"

And,while feeling her warmth and her scent,my mind drifted off again to a similar scene happened in my past.

**(Flash)**

[Takeru]"Behave yourself on that spaceship."

[Mikoto]"I'll try."

[Takeru]"Okay, also make sure no one thinks you're a guy by accident."

[Mikoto]"Eh?"

[Takeru]"It's eerily possible, you know."

[Mikoto]"Because I look so much like that guy you used to know?"

[Takeru]"Yeah, that."

[Mikoto]"It's okay! It's okay! My breasts have gotten a little bigger, look!"

[Takeru]"Don't get so hung up on your chest! Besides, those are still hard to see."

[Mikoto]"It's all because you touched them, Takeru!"

[Takeru]"Be thankful."

[Mikoto]"You can tell I'm a girl if you just touch them!"

[Takeru]"You've gotta be kidding...are you gonna make people touch you if they think you're a guy?"

[Mikoto]"Ah, you're right!"

[Takeru]"...iiidiot."

[Mikoto]"Ahahahahaha...!"

[Takeru]"Well, I'm not worried about that anyway."

[Mikoto]"...eh!?"

[Takeru]"You've always been really flexible..."

[Mikoto]"...yeah, I'm strong when I want to be."

[Takeru]"Yep...you're always optimistic, and have so much fun living...keep it that way."

[Mikoto]"You too Takeru. Don't forget that happiness and joy can come out of even the most hopeless situation..."

[Takeru]"Got it."

[Mikoto]"Yeah, that's what make you Takeru!"

**(Flash End)**

...That was...

...during Alternative V...

...Our separation before she boarded the spaceship...

And without knowing I increased the strength of my hug. Because of that she squirmed in my arms and protested [Mikoto]"Aha! Takeru,that's too strong...You're suffocating me!"

...I don't want to lose you again...

Then I decreased the strength in my arms and,at the same time,I moved my hand on the back of her head and pushed her against my chest [Takeru]"..." And while doing that,i couldn't stop my hand from trembling.

...The pain of losing someone becomes stronger the more people are connected to each other...I should've know that...but still...

I couldn't help but answer to Mikoto's feelings...

...Because...

...Because...

Because I'm weak...and when i'm alone...I'm helplessly cold.

Mikoto noticed that and while caressing my back she said with a kind voice [Mikoto]"...would it be unfair...to tell you to cheer up?...Takeru, don't think too hard about it."

[Takeru]"...eh?"

And then with a soothing tone she whispered in my ear [Mikoto]"No matter how much you think about this...there is no easy answer...You can talk to me about it..."

I wish I could...Mikoto...

[Takeru]"..."

[Mikoto]"Talking might make you feel better...okay?"

Then after a heavy sigh I asked her with a voice that lacked any power [Takeru]"Hey,Mikoto...can I ask you something?"

[Mikoto]"Hm?...Sure,what?"

And with a weak voice I asked her [Takeru]"Have you...ever been to a country that was having...a war?"

A couple seconds after I blurted out the question,i noticed my mistake...

...The sweet mood around us and her comforting me made me almost reveal everything...

Then Mikoto from the surprise separated from me,took a few steps back and with a bewildered tone said [Mikoto]"Eh? What's with you all of a sudden?"

But I didn't try to reason or explain. And,after I picked up the stuffed animal she dropped earlier before the kiss, I ran away from her while saying [Takeru]"...Never mind. It's nothing! Sorry,Mikoto i'm going home for today already!"

Then I ran away from her. But before turning around the corner I stopped and then I yelled [Takeru]"One last thing! Saturday come to the physics prep room in the school! …...Bye!"

[Mikoto]"Ah...Takeru,Wait!?"

**(Shirogane's House)(Evening)(October 24, 2001)(Takeru PoV)**

I ran desperately away from Mikoto.

I ran...ran...ran...ran...trying to leave her and my weakness behind.

...Why I can't shake away the feeling that I don't belong here anymore?

...Why I can't rejoice about the fact that they are alive?

...Why I can't stay with the girls without remembering their deaths or our separation?

And then,while I kept asking myself those questions,I finally arrived in front of my house. So I hurriedly got inside,slammed the door behind me and with my back against it,I regained my breath. [Takeru]"Haa...haa...haa..."

Then the answer to my questions came in a unexpected way...

**(Flash)**

[Meiya]"Life is not always better than death. It is not that simple. Living and being made to survive are very different things."

[Takeru]"I understand what you're saying,but..."

[Meiya]"Takeru, I want you to think about this...imagine if what matters most to you was taken away against your will."

**(Flash End)**

...Right...It's as Meiya said once...

...That day when I lost everyone...

...When I was forced to go back here,to my peaceful world...

...When I've been cut off from that world against my will...

...Since that day I wasn't living anymore...

...I was being made to survive...

...That's why I wanted to go back and fight...

...That's why I felt so out of place here...

...That's why I felt so sad whenever I saw the girls...

...Because every time I saw them...

IT MADE ME REMEMBER HOW I WASN'T ABLE TO SAVE NOT EVEN ONE OF THEM!

And from that realization,suddenly I felt a weakness in my legs and while trembling I dropped to my knees. And the feelings I was so desperately trying to suppress exploded inside me.

[Takeru]"Gu...uuuu...uu!"

The sadness and the pain I was feeling were so strong that even tears didn't fall.

So I pulled my knees up to the chest, circling the knees with the arms to stop my body from shaking.

[Takeru]"Gu...uuuuuuuuuuuu...uuuuuuu..."

And since I was unable to cry,the only thing I could do to ease the pain was moaning while twisting my body.

[Takeru]"U...uaaaa...aaaaaa...aaaa..."

And when I felt that my heart was about to burst,1st Lt. Munakata,Meiya and Marimo-chan's words revived in my mind.

**(Flash)**

[Meiya]"CEASE YOUR WHINING!"

[Takeru]"What...did...you...!?"

[Meiya]"You freely chose to be here and do what it takes to fight."

**(Flash End)**

And for a moment the pain and the trembling stopped [Takeru]"!"

...I could have forgotten about everything and just live happily and oblivious.

...But I chose not to on my own free will.

**(Flash)**

[1st Lt. Munakata]"I understand why you're uneasy. However,humans never stop growing and they never become perfect."

[1st Lt. Munakata]"So what you think you're repeating right now is going to happen several more times in the future."

[Takeru]"..."

[1st Lt. Munakata]"But once you've established your identity, you're sure to keep growing no matter how many times you repeat the same thing, and move to an even higher level."

[Takeru]"..."

[1st Lt. Munakata]"But you've established your identity. So be like 1st Lt. Hayase,pushing down your emotions and worrying about them on the inside as much as you want."

[1st Lt. Munakata]"Those worries will guide you to something even greater. Just keep heading up."

[Takeru]"But,what do I do...if I feel like i'm heading down the wrong path?"

[1st Lt. Munakata]"At those times, what you need is someone else who understands you."

[Takeru]"So,parents,comrades...friends?"

[1st Lt. Munakata]"It doesn't matter as long as they understand you. The length and depth of a relationship have nothing to do with age or gender."

[Takeru]"..."

[1st Lt. Munakata]"If they'll listen to your complaints, give you honest advice,and hit you without hesitation when you mess up, it doesn't matter who they are."

**(Flash End)**

Meiya...

...She has always fulfilled that role for me...

**(Flash)**

[Meiya]"But...even those with unparalleled natural talent like yours may fail. And such failures can be forgiven."

[Takeru]"..."

[Meiya]"The value of successes and failures changes greatly depending on when they are judged. You need only to connect your failures to greater successes later on."

**(Flash)**

[Marimo]"But...everyone makes mistakes."

[Takeru]"BUT!"

[Marimo]"Besides, no one knows when they're going to make a mistake in advance."

[Takeru]"..."

[Marimo]"I think it's better to keep pushing on in spite of one's mistakes rather than do nothing out of a fear of failure."

[Takeru]"But, it's my fault that..."

[Marimo]"Shirogane-kun, you wanted to do something, right?"

[Takeru]"...yes."

[Marimo]"You've been working hard in order to do it, right?"

[Takeru]"...yes."

[Marimo]"Then no one can blame you for it, Shirogane-kun."

[Takeru]"But...I...it's my fault that..."

[Marimo]"Shirogane-kun, you're blaming yourself for it more than anyone else...aren't you?"

[Takeru]"..."

[Marimo]"Maybe you should start by forgiving yourself? And if you can't do that, then talk to someone about it. It doesn't have to be me."

[Takeru]"Sensei...I...I'm..."

[Marimo]"Okay? First, forgive yourself. Why not try it?"

**(Flash End)**

Then,as I remembered 1st Lt. Munakata,Meiya and Marimo-chan's words, i felt a wave of heat running through me,and while I looked at my empty palms,my concealed weakness started to overflow from my eyes in form of tears.

Finally tears coursed down,washing away all the sadness for my imminent departure and the remaining regret for the girls death,while leaving wet trails as they ran down my face.

**(Flash)**

[Marimo]"Even just crying when you need to cry should've helped a lot."

[Marimo]"...what's most important is...being able to move on now that you've cried...And being able to stand back up after being so sad is a wonderful thing."

**(Flash End)**

...1st Lt. Munakata,Meiya,Marimo-chan...It's just as you said...

...There's no point in blaming myself...

...Since I have one more chance to make things right,I can't mope down forever...

...I have to enjoy my last days here...

...That's the first step I have to take...

...Everything will start from that...

**(Flash)**

[Kasumi]"Shirogane-san you were trying to prioritize the mission and not thinking about anything else. But the truth was,you wanted to save everyone on top of completing the mission."

[Kasumi]"Everyone noticed that...but they were able to fight that hard because you're that kind of person"

**(Flash End)**

...The stopped time will begin to move once again...

**(Flash)**

_Thanks to you being so noisy, I've grown a lot as a person._

_You were definitely an incredible Eishi, Shirogane, but I thought your mind was lacking._

_But no matter what happened to you, you always faced it without getting discouraged. Seeing you like that started to make me feel ashamed of myself._

_Goodbye._

_December 31st, 2001_

_Ayamine Kei_

**(Flash End)**

...And whatever reality I have to witness...

**(Flash)**

_But I still wanted to tell you how thankful I was._

_It's been a little over two months since I met you._

_But you've taught me so many things I can't sum them up all at once._

_You did everything better than average and had an excellent mind. I couldn't help but trust you._

_Goodbye._

_December 31st, 2001_

_Sakaki Chizuru_

**(Flash End)**

...I have to live strongly...

**(Flash)**

_T__akeru-san, thank you so much._

_I learned a lot from you, Takeru-san._

_So I'm very grateful to you. And I respect you a lot._

_You have to make your dreams happen yourself, no matter how painful and discouraging it gets._

_Nothing can be accomplished by running away from pain, or without causing someone else pain._

_Goodbye._

_December 31st, 2001_

_Tamase Miki_

**(Flash End)**

...If I want to save them I have to...

**(Flash)**

_You're an amazing person who can do anything._

_But I don't think you're as omnipotent as everyone says you are._

_You've been worrying your head off about problems of your own, and you must have gone through a lot of painful things._

_And yet everyone still expects so much of you. I think it's extraordinary that you keep rising to meet those expectations._

_And I think that's what's most amazing._

_Seeing you try so hard, Takeru, supported me and spurred me onward._

_I was able to overcome all the sad and painful things that happened because you were there, Takeru._

_Thank you so much. I really respect that part of you, Takeru._

_I'm sure everyone else in the unit felt the same way._

_Goodbye._

_December 31st, 2001_

_Yoroi Mikoto_

**(Flash End)**

...I should've know the trial that awaits me ahead...

**(Flash)**

[Meiya]"What are you saying? …...you are the center of our group..."

[Meiya]"If you waver, we all become more uneasy. You are very important at times like these..."

[Meiya]"I do not care how you choose to value yourself, but the fact remains that everything you have accomplished thus far has made everyone see you that way."

[Meiya]"You have gained that position as a direct result. You have a duty and responsibility to fulfill that trust."

**(Flash End)**

...That's why i've come this far...

**(Flash)**

[Sumika]"I was there...for a long time...all alone..."

[Sumika]"The BETA captured me...and turned me into this..."

[Sumika]"Turning into this...is sad and painful...isn't it?"

[Sumika]"But...I was different..."

[Sumika]"Tons of people were captured with me...and they were all scared...wondering when they's be killed,what'd happen next..."

[Sumika]"They kept getting taken away,one by one...I was scared to death too..."

[Sumika]"But...Takeru-chan was with me...so I was okay..."

[Sumika]"But Takeru-chan still...told me it was alright, and that he'd protect me."

[Sumika]"That made me feel...so much better..."

[Sumika]"But...our group of a hundred people...finally became just us..."

[Sumika]"When they came to take me away...Takeru-chan...Takeru-chan,he..."

[Sumika]"He tried to protect me...and they..."

[Sumika]"Tore him into pieces...and ate him..."

**(Flash End)**

...And in the end,I have to leave with a smile...

And finally the stream of emotions and flashback stopped.

...Not being able to cry when you need to...hurts.

...But thanks to that, I felt much calmer now...Like I threw up all the poison...and finally I have forgiven myself...

...Now I'm starting to feel like I can take a real step forward even with all that weight upon my shoulders...

...Right now,I am able to stand back up on my own.

And then i felt calm and at ease. I could breath easily,my muscles were relaxed,and even my chest,that before i felt was about to burst,was extremely light.

So after i stood up,i wiped my tears and i went to the bathroom to wash my face. As soon as i entered in the bathroom,i looked into the mirror to see how was my appearance,and as soon as i gazed into it,i noticed that now there was a gleam in my eyes. An inner light shone inside them,proof of my new resolve.

So after a quick smile,I cleaned my face and i went to my room. As I climbed the stairs,i wondered about my next move.

...First thing i had to do,was to apologize to Meiya as i treated her pretty harshly...

...And the next thing i had to do was...

...Stop avoiding Sumika and finally confront her...

...Even though i asked Kasumi to take care of her,i'm still worried about her...

And then I suddenly interrupted my train of thought,because i had forgotten an important thing [Takeru]"Ah...the stuffed animal!" So i went hurriedly downstairs to recover it and finally i went back to my room.

But as soon as i sat on my bed,i heard a knock from the door that lead to the Mitsurugi's residence near my house. And following that a voice came out from the opposite side of the door.

[Meiya]"Takeru...may I...come in?"

* * *

******Author note:**

**Ciao a tutti! First as always thank you for reading/reviewing/following my story! **

**Especially thank you to Yaaarrr and Zehel2010 for your reviews about me taking so long with the prologue,as I was a little unsure about it,but it's as you said. I could have gone through the easy way and just make Takeru go back to the BETA world. It wasn't easy thinking about different interactions and scenarios between Takeru and the girls...however all will contribute in making Takeru's leaving emotional and poignant.**

**Now talking about the chapter...Sorry again for the mood whiplash...but Takeru was pretty fragile in that moment...Cut some slack to the poor guy as he possess all the pain,suffering of all the loops + death of the Valkyries + leaving his world forever = he can't be happy-go-lucky...**

**As I said before this arc is for Takeru's growth...****In this chapter he finally coped with the Valkyries death and his leaving...and the last chapter of this arc will be Takeru's final push as he will reveal everything to the girls and he will face their reaction ...after that shock nothing will faze him anymore and he won't hesitate no more...he'll do whatever it takes to save the girls he love.**

**Many people won't like it because it will be extremely sad and another tragedy on Takeru's shoulders but any other way would be too convenient,as when Takeru travels between worlds the only reason they don't forget him is because of Kasumi and since Final EXTRA Kasumi doesn't have her powers she can't keep her "observation". **

**So I had to make his leaving as heart rending as possible...**

**Anyway,finally almost all the girls have been warned! The final 2 peaceful days will see Meiya protagonist in the first day and Sumika on the second day...and then lastly Saturday. I think that in the next chapter i'll include the last 2 days and then i'll release a chapter just for Takeru's leaving.**

**This month i've been slow with the release as I got sick right when I had some free time...luckily PaulXion-sensei and Huuduc-sensei released their chapter,so I had something to read.**

**To Kung fu King - I'll answer here since you don't have an account. Thank you for your compliment about my previous chapter. You're right about Takeru,he's changed as he now knows that he had relationships with the girls,and he once again has feelings for all of them. In Alternative he had sporadic flash about his past relationships but right now he possess all the memories/feelings concerning them. Last,it won't be long before seeing some action...i think 2 chapter after he goes back to BETA world...i'll stop here as I don't want to spoil too much.**

**See ya on the next chapter! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Kind Kingdom

**Orie* **that's Karakouji's name.

**Onigiri* **is a Japanese food made from white rice formed into triangular or oval shapes and often wrapped in seaweed.

**I****ron maiden and a wooden horse* **Adapted from the Spanish donkey, it is now commonly used as an SM equipment. A medieval torture tool, the punished is lowered onto the pointed edge of the tool, the edge digging into the crotch area.

**Bento***is a single-portion of takeout or home-packed meal common in Japanese cuisine.

**Kowtow/****Dogeza***** **is an element of Japanese manners by kneeling directly on the ground and bowing to prostrate oneself as touching one's head to the floor. I wrote it this way because i didn't know if dogeza in english translates as kowtow.

**Saikai no Hi*** it means Day of Reunion.

**Kunai***is a Japanese tool possibly derived from the masonry trowel. Used as a multi-functional weapon and It is commonly associated with the ninja.

**Yamato ****N****adeshiko*** is a Japanese term meaning the "personification of an idealized Japanese woman". With some notable exceptions, yamato nadeshiko will be of medium height, willowy, modestly endowed, and good-looking without being too beautiful or too cute; they will have pale skin and long dark hair with full, straight bangs and side-bangs.

**P.S. **Karakouji/Kugayama/Kasukabe are OC just for offering some comic relief so don't mind them too much. It's just that I preferred to give them names instead of calling them Classmate 1-2-3.

**Chapter 8: The Fairy Tale Continues to the Future.**

**There's always Takeru-chan in my memories.**

**Since we were kids,whatever we did we were always together.**

**For me it was a natural thing.**

**An obvious thing.**

**And not even once I thought that it was strange.**

**I've always believed that we would be always together.**

**My feelings haven't changed since that time...**

**Maybe...does it mean that I didn't grow up?**

**But...Then...**

**What would happen if Takeru-chan wasn't here anymore?**

**(Hakuryou)(Classroom)(Lunch Break)(October 24, 2001)(Sumika PoV)**

[Sumika]"...Haaaa." I sighed one more time while looking at the clock on top of the blackboard.

I,Kagami Sumika,was sitting on my chair in Hakuryou's 3-B classroom. Lunch break was almost over,but I still didn't open my bento*,even though on the desk in front of me there were two of them. One was for me,and the other was the one I prepared for Takeru-chan.

Earlier that day,we were told by Jinguuji-sensei that Takeru-chan was fine and that this morning she saw him in Kouzuki-sensei's room,so,even though I didn't know if he would come back to the classroom,i was still waiting for him.

I wasn't a big eater,but,since today I skipped breakfast trying to intercept Takeru-chan before he left his house,I was starting to feel seriously hungry,and even my stomach protested by letting out a rumbling sound.

And,even though I knew that I was doing something silly,I stubbornly continued not to eat,because I wanted to believe that he would come back and also I felt that the food would taste better if Takeru-chan ate with me.

And,as i I kept staring at the two bento in front of me,with a voice that was almost a whisper I called his name [Sumika]"Takeru-chan..."

...Takeru-chan...

...Why are you avoiding me?...

Once again I looked at the door,but Takeru-chan wasn't there. Students who were playing outside were already slowly making their way back into class and some impatient ones were already prepared for the next lesson.

However,among them there was still no sign of Takeru-chan to be seen.

[Sumika]"Uu...uu..."

And then while clutching the hem of my skirt,my eyes started to feel hot,and I found out that it was getting difficult to breathe through my nose. So I slowly rubbed away my mucus,and i wiped my eyes,but the sleeve of my uniform became damp.

Just in that moment three familiar girls entered inside the classroom,after they ate lunch outside,and while they were walking to their seats,they noticed me and while approaching they asked with a worried tone [Karakouji]"—Mmmm? Did something happen Sumika-chan?"

[Kugayama]"Why haven't you eaten your lunch?"

[Kasukabe]"Class is about to start already!"

They were a female trio,and they were always together. Even though their hairstyle,look and personality were quite different,sometimes,together with Takeru-chan,we wondered if they were so close because their surnames all started with the K and sounded similar.

Karakouji-san was kinda like the "leader" of the group and she was tiny,several inches shorter than my five feet three inches(1.60 m),but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights.

Kugayama-san was the mood-maker of the group. She was pixielike,thin in the extreme,with small features. Her hair was a deep black,cropped short and pointing in every direction.

Lastly Kasukabe-san was the opposite of the other two. She was tall and statuesque,with golden hair waving to the middle of her back.

And then,as soon as she noticed my tears,Karakouji-san sounded appalled when she asked me while looking at my face [Karakouji]"Uwaa! What's the matter Sumika-chan! Don't cry!"

[Sumika]"N-no I'm n-not." I tried stubbornly to deny it,but my voice cracked.

I hadn't realized that the moisture in my eyes had brimmed over,so I quickly rubbed my hand across my cheek,and sure enough,traitor tears were there,betraying me.

In the meantime Kugayama-san and Kasukabe-san turned to our male classmates and yelled [Kugayama]"What!? What!?, who did this!?"

[Kasukabe]"I said the person who did this, step out!"

Then,at their angry yell,the shoulders of our male classmates shook violently.

But,seeing that they were misunderstanding,i waved my hands hastily while explaining to the trio [Sumika]"No, it's not like that! No one did anything!"

Then they turned around and surrounded me while asking [Karakouji]"Eh eh? Really?"

[Kugayama]"Then, why?"

[Kasukabe]"Pollen allergy? Is it because of pollen allergy?"

But,I shook my head,and then,once again i looked at the bento box on my desk.

And after a few seconds I explained with a shaky voice [Sumika]"Takeru-chan he's...still not back yet. ...Also, thinking about how I haven't been able to properly speak with Takeru-chan these days, just like that, I don't know why, I..."

And,as soon as I said it out, huge teardrops started falling from my eyes.

Then Karakouji-san panickingly searched in her pockets and gave me her handkerchief while saying [Karakouji]"Aaah! Sumika-chan! It's alright to stop if you don't feel happy!"

In the meantime the other duo shouted in rage [Kasukabe]"But really now, I don't get Shirogane-kun! How can he let such a cute girl cry!"

[Kugayama]"Let's chop off his head and feed it to the pigs!"

But then,once again I stopped them in panic [Sumika]"No, it's not Takeru-chan's fault!" and next,after I looked down,with a somber voice I added [Sumika]"It's only...maybe...I did something..."

I was so accustomed to having Takeru-chan by my side that just two days without him,felt like an eternity.

I was in love with him since we were kids,but Mitsurugi-san's arrival,the fact that he was avoiding me and the hollowness I felt in my chest,made it even clearer to me.

After hearing me, Karakouji-san,Kugayama-san and Kasukabe-san,looked at the two bento on my desk and then they all nodded their heads,like they finally understood why I was so sad.

[Kugayama]"Well...you're always together..."

[Karakouji]"So for Sumika-chan, as long as you can talk to Shirogane-kun, eat together with him and play together with him, you would be SUPER HAPPY right?"

Following Karakouji-san's words I sniffled once and i nodded strongly.

Then after she looked at my reaction Kasukabe-san wiped away her imaginary tears as though as she was acting and then said [Kasukabe]"Guu, how innocent. This time it'd be useless even if we make Shirogane-kun kowtow/dogeza* a hundred times."

At that point my eyes widened in surprise,because an evil grin appeared on Kugayama-san's face and then with a malicious grin she said [Kugayama]"Fufufufu... the basement of my house has an iron maiden and a wooden horse*..."

Kugayama-san's expression was so scary and serious that for a moment I thought about running away.

Then the trio looked at each other,and after they looked at me,they suddenly slapped their thighs [Karakouji & Kugayama & Kasukabe]"Yosh!"

[Karakouji]"I'm giving it my all for Sumika-chan!" After Karakouji-san spoke,she took out two pieces of paper from her pocket.

And before she could hand them to me Kugayama-san stopped her by saying [Kugayama]"Ah, Orie*, that's...!"

But Karakouji-san continued to speak while looking at me [Karakouji]"Yes, tickets for the movie "Saikai no Hi*"...! There's no school tomorrow,since it's the anniversary of our school's opening right? So Sumika-chan, take this, go there with Shirogane-kun tomorr-!"

Then Karakouji-san wanted to continue speaking but once again Kugayama-san extended her arm to stop her [Kugayama]"Orie! Then that means you and Mizuwa-kun..."

...Mizuwa-kun was Karakouji-san's boyfriend...

...then...maybe she was supposed to go with him...

[Karakouji]"Don't say anymore! Sumika-chan will feel bad..." Karakouji-san tried to shush her and then as Karakouji-san said that,like in a bad drama movie Kugayama-san and Kasukabe-san grabbed my shoulders with expressions of holding back their tears.

[Kugayama]"Sumika-chan...! Please you must accept this...!"

[Kasukabe]"Sumika-chan! Please take it for her sake..."

For a second I felt disoriented as they were continuing their sloppy theatrical-like play [Sumika]"Eh, ehhhh...?"

But at the same time I felt that I couldn't ruin the current atmosphere,so after hesitating for a while, I innocently took the tickets from Karakouji-san.

And the very next instant,Karakouji-san collapsed while saying with a feeble voice [Karakouji]"Sumika-chan...You and Shirogane-kun must...reach. . . . . .happi...ne...ss...ah."

It seemed that their "play" was still in act,since the moment Karakouji-san pretended to faint Kugayama-san and Kasukabe-san rushed to her side and with weepful expression on their face they said

[Kasukabe]"Ah, Orieeeeeeeeeee!"

[Kugayama]"Get a hold on yourself! The wound is still shallow!"

I just looked at them not knowing what to do [Sumika]"...!?...!?"

And then,while looking left and right,I felt as though it would be wrong to accept the tickets that I was holding in my hand. So I returned them into Karakouji-san's hand.

And,immediately,Karakouji-san revived and rose to her feet [Karakouji]"Fuooooo!"

While Kugayama-san and Kasukabe-san beamed in delight [Kugayama]"Orie!"

[Kasukabe]"It's a miracle!"

But suddenly Karakouji-san calmed down and while shaking her head she said [Karakouji]"Wrong, wrong wrong." And once again she passed her tickets to me. And then with a kind tone of voice she told me [Karakouji]"You can't return this Sumika-chan. Take this and go invite Shirogane-kun."

Still a little puzzled at the whole situation,i answered uncertain [Sumika]"In-in-invite?"

Then Karakouji-san nodded and with an encouraging tone she told me [Karakouji]"Yes. Just say let's go on a date tomorrow."

After hearing her words my eyes widened and my cheeks flushed as I started to fantasize about a date with Takeru-chan [Sumika]"...!"

And as I was in full delusion mode a lots of images shuffled in my head...

...Me holding hands with Takeru-chan...

...We,eating together the lunch I prepared...

...And at the end of the date on the hill behind Hakuryou...

….k-k-k-k-k-kissing each other...

—Ah, that would be wonderful. Having a date with Takeru-chan! If it was like that, it would be great.

However, there was still one big problem.

So,while sweating in panic and with a hesitant tone I asked them [Sumika]"I, I h-have t-t-t-to i-invite...him?"

And then Kasukabe-san answered nonchalantly [Kasukabe]"Yeah. Just once, just once. Having the girl ask a guy once in a while isn't that bad."

But that answer didn't make me feel better. And as I thought about the possibility of being rejected by Takeru-chan,all together,my throat dried,my stomach quivered and I felt a chill down my spine.

And as my insecurity peaked,i almost started to hyperventilate,so I reached for the Santa rabbit that I always carried with me and I hold it onto my chest.

...The first gift that Takeru-chan gave to me...

Gradually my breathing slowed down and then after I calmed down,I drew my mouth into a straight line,and while biting my lip I vented my uneasiness to them by asking with a weak voice [Sumika]"B-but...W-what if I were to be rejected...?"

The trio shrugged their shoulders while sighing [Karakouji & Kugayama & Kasukabe]"...Fuu..."

And then Karakouji-san spoke with a confident tone [Karakouji]"Ok ok. You can't think about being rejected now, although if it fails we would still punish Shirogane-kun by parading him in public, but we are going to give you a secret item."

[Sumika]"Secret, secret item...?" I asked a little perplexed.

Then Karakouji-san took the eyewash from her bag and with an alluring tone explained [Karakouji]"You know Sumika-chan...Tears are every woman's most powerful and manipulative weapon."

**(Shopping Street)(Afternoon)(October 24, 2001)(Tsukuyomi PoV)**

[Person A of 'mystery']"The lottery was just the strength of your fate. We didn't do anything."

After speaking those words I separated from Takeru-sama,and I headed in the direction of Takeru-sama's house,while he remained there,in the middle of the shopping street,looking at the tickets that I gave him.

All went according to the plan,and now all that was left was to wait for Takeru-sama to invite Meiya-sama to a date,and devise a new plan accordingly.

I meandered through the streets,which were filling up with end-of-the-workday traffic and hoped I was headed toward our freshly built new house. I wasn't paying as much attention as I should do to where I was going, because I was trying hard to not to think about Takeru-sama...about what Maya had said on the phone this morning...

**(Flash)**

[Maya]"He's not the same... as when we observed him before coming here...he noticed that I was following him... and he claimed to be a soldier."

**(Flash End)**

...I couldn't shake away the feeling that something was off...

...But still,I couldn't fully understand what it was...

...Those eyes filled with regret and self-pity...

...And the bottomless sadness coming from him,so strange for a boy his age...

Then I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times and took some deep breaths before I continued to walk around the corner.

And then I walked past a girl wearing an uniform,who called my name.

[Voice]"...Mana-san..."

I glanced up automatically and standing near me,was Yuuhi-sama.

And without even giving me time to apologize she said with a severe voice [Yuuhi]"I saw what you did with Takeru-sama."

So I bent my head down,and with my eyes looking up I gave her an heartfelt apology[Tsukuyomi]"I'm terribly sorry Yuuhi-sama bu-"

But then Yuuhi-sama interrupted me and her expression changed from the initial severity into a downcast one [Yuuhi]"Maya-san is acting strangely these days...so Mana-san...I need..."

She paused for a few second and after she bit her lip in hesitation she said [Yuuhi]"...I need your help to get closer to Takeru-sama."

Then I drove away my doubts about Takeru-sama and I told her with my usual business-like smile [Tsukuyomi]"Right. Yuuhi-sama...the trick is playing with a man's lust. If Yuuhi-sama were to employ such a move, you'd be able to obtain whatever man you desire."

She listened attentively to me and after she pursed her lips in thought she said [Yuuhi]"N-no, I don't need such a thing...I just want to spend some time with Takeru-sama..."

Then after I thought for a few seconds I explained to her [Tsukuyomi]"...Alright then first of all..."

And she listened to my plan while nodding her head all the time.

**(Shirogane's House)(Evening)(October 24, 2001)(Takeru PoV)**

After I finally let out all the feelings that I was concealing,I went back to my room without eating dinner and then I sat on my bed. I lied down,and while looking at the ceiling the fatigue of the day attacked me.

More than the physical tiredness,i was feeling mentally fatigued from meeting with the girls and from all the feelings awakened by it.

But,most of all,there was one thing that kept bugging me. More than a thought,it was the feeling that something was wrong about me.

After what happened to me in my past loops,i should've reached a level of mental independence where at least I don't burst into tears every now and then. Especially after the last loop.

Sure I was still saddened and hurt by the deaths of Meiya and the others,but that fact alone doesn't explain why every time I met one of them the feelings inside me gradually escalates to the point of almost driving me crazy.

. . . . . . . . .

But still...I think that Yuuko-sensei said something about that when I ran back to my world after Marimo-chan's death...

**(Flash)**

[Yuuko]"Once you go back, make sure you're always conscious of that world. Don't ever question the nature of your existence."

[Takeru]"...what do you mean?"

[Yuuko]"Once you go to the other world, there won't be any 'observers' to materialize you other than the memories people have over there of Shirogane Takeru and your own will."

[Yuuko]"Which means the parts you can control yourself will depend heavily on your willpower."

[Yuuko]"Well,if you succeed at synchronizing, you won't have much to worry about, but do it anyway just in case."

[Takeru]"If I do question it...what'll happen?"

[Yuuko]"The worst-case scenario would be the existence of Shirogane Takeru getting completely wiped out. Or you might get absorbed by the Shirogane Takeru who was originally in that world."

[Takeru]"..."

[Yuuko]"Even if nothing happens, your consciousness will slowly meld with that of the other Shirogane, so you'll turn into a third Shirogane with the memories of both."

**(Flash End)**

. . . . . . . .

Well...right now I'm an embodiment of all my past loops as I forcefully gained all of my memor-

And then a knock from the door that lead to the Mitsurugi's residence,interrupted my thoughts. And following that a voice came out from the opposite side of the door.

[Meiya]"Takeru...may I...come in?"

I got up lazily from the bed and I answered her [Takeru]"...hm? Go ahead..."

Then the door opened,and from there Meiya appeared wearing her casual clothes,consisting of a light blue skirt,and a black blouse.

She walked to the centre of the room while being unnaturally quiet [Meiya]"..."

So,while looking at her,i asked [Takeru]"What's wrong, Meiya?"

But she didn't answer and while keeping distance from me,her gaze flitted around the room never settling on an object for long [Meiya]"..."

Then,after she shot a quick glance at me,she finally spoke [Meiya]"...Strangely,I feel at ease here."

I ignored her not-so-strange behaviour,considering how I treated her,and after a chuckle I retorted [Takeru]"Eh, really? In this cramped,cluttered and messy room?"

While keeping her head still,she sent me a sidelong glance and after what I thought was a strained smile she affirmed [Meiya]"Yes. Besides this is your room,and,for me,that fact alone explains why I can feel at ease here."

As usual she blurted out,such an embarrassing line with a straight face... but still... there was something strange in her smile,it was kinda forced...

And then she faced me and I finally saw her face. Under her blue eyes there were dark circles,unmistakable sign of troubled sleep.

[Takeru]"Listen Meiy-" [Meiya]"Takeru may I as-"

After we spoke at the same time,she immediately said [Meiya]"Ah! Sorry Takeru,What is it?"

[Takeru]"You first."

And then,after she looked at a bag and at a pile of clothes that I left in a corner of my room,she raised her eyebrows while asking [Meiya]"Kamiyo and the others have not cleaned this place?"

I smiled wryly and then I muttered [Takeru]"No,i think they did..."

Maybe...

...perhaps...

...possibly...

...probably...

And then after a slow,disbelieving shake of the head she affirmed [Meiya]"...I see. And yet it is still in disorder."

All I could do was offering her a bemused smile and a simple retort [Takeru]"...that's probably just me making a mess."

After my affirmation she put her hands on her hips and then she noted [Meiya]"If one is aware of the reality, all that remains is to remake it."

And then,with a grin that conveyed secret knowledge,I pretended to say something philosophical [Takeru]"Yeah, but one's body and mind are different things."

But I had forgotten that Meiya doesn't understand simple jokes.

And,inevitably, after she thought for a few seconds she nodded and then she said with a serious voice [Meiya]"Yes, I see. Tsukuyomi once told me something similar."

[Takeru]"Hm?"

[Meiya]" ''The body will react in ways contrary to the heart.'' She spoke of such phenomena." After her affirmation I chuckled and then I sighed.

That was...an extremely blunt statement.

...I wonder what Tsukuyomi-san is teaching her...

And I answered with a small,unsure nod.

After she saw my reaction,Meiya tilted her head to the side and after she pursed her lips she asked with an uncertain tone [Meiya]"...what is it? Was she wrong?"

Seeing her looking at me with her pure and genuine eyes,I could do nothing but scratching the back of my head and telling her [Takeru]"Well...no, I guess that's about right."

And then a strange silence fell upon us.

[Meiya & Takeru]"..."

Then she pressed her lips into a slight grimace,so I tried to look directly in her eyes,to understand what was troubling her,but she softly shook her head.

And,after a wavering smile,she avoided my gaze,and once again she began to look around the room.

For a few seconds,she kept repeating some start-and-stop gesturing like reaching then hesitating, changing direction mid-stride,while shooting glances at me with a pensive expression on her face.

And,in the end,since I could stand the unnatural silence anymore,I spoke,but once again we talked simultaneously.

[Takeru]"Leaving that asid-" [Meiya]"By the wa-"

Then we awkwardly repeated the same words we spoke just a few minutes ago.

[Meiya]"Ah! Sorry Takeru,What is it?"

[Takeru]"You first."

But this time,she finally fixed her gaze upon me and with a steady voice she stated [Meiya]"I see. If I may ask another question...i shall endure the shame and ask frankly."

Noticing her sudden change in behaviour,I sharpened my gaze and with a nod I invited her to keep speaking.

Then after her cheeks visibly blushed,her eyes flashed and her words flowed more swiftly than usual [Meiya]"Have I done something inexcusable to you?...Although perhaps it is inexcusable of me to even ask such a thing so coldly...I have been thinking about it ever since I returned home yesterday. However...nothing comes to mind."

I frowned at her,upset with myself at how I treated her yesterday. [Takeru]"..." So I let her vomit all her repressed feeling without saying anything.

She smoothed down her clothes and after that,she said while broking eye contact with me [Meiya]"...f-forgive me. I seem to have gotten ahead of myself as a result of the stress...but...Takeru...why are you avoiding me?"

...Aaah...so it was that...

And after a self-deprecating laugh she continued [Meiya]"...I remain shamefully unfamiliar with the nuances of emotions, so it is possible that I have hurt you without realizing it."

...She thinks that she had done something to upset me...

[Takeru]"..."

Meiya...so you were worrying so much...

I still didn't say anything,so she grimaced and after a slight shake of the head she kept on [Meiya]"However...as true as that is, feeling such a distressing distance between us without any idea as to why...is quite hard to endure."

[Takeru]"..."

Her words cut like a sword through my dirty conscience,and while feeling a sharp pain in my chest,i forced myself to look her in the eyes.

She trailed off,through her regret [Meiya]"No, perhaps I feel it more so because of my insensitivity. You may find that to be-"

Then as I couldn't stand anymore to her accusing herself,I stopped her and I heartily apologized [Takeru]"Sorry, Meiya. I didn't mean to do that."

At my apology,she blinked rapidly,and next she widened her eyes while staring at me intently [Meiya]"Takeru..."

And without hesitation I verbalized my responsibility for what happened [Takeru]"I'm really sorry,but something happened that day and I was just taking something else out on you,while you were just trying to help me...it was really pathetic."

She listened attentively to me and afterwards her face tightened and her brow drew closer while she inquired [Meiya]"...is that related...to when you fainted in the classroom?"

...Perceptive...

So I didn't hide the truth and I candidly admitted [Takeru]"Yeah. It is. Something painful and sad happened to me..."

And I held my breath involuntarily as she pierced me with her straight and sincere eyes. Many times she looked at me with such gaze...It was like being seeing through completely...

[Meiya]"..."

But I ignored her inquisitory gaze and with a wry smile on my face,I continued to explain [Takeru]"But after,I started to come in terms with it...sorry, I'm fine now. I won't do it again, I promise."

**(Flash)**

[Marimo]"When you get to the point where you can laugh at your mistakes, you'll find new things to replace what you lost."

**(Flash End)**

...Marimo-chan...in a way i'm already laughing at how pathetic I was...

Then she smiled kindly and with a soothing tone she told me [Meiya]"No...I am all right. Even if it was unjustified, I do not mind so long as it made you feel better and it helped you. If I simply knew that it would allow you to resolve something, I could endure a great deal of it. If I know why...for what sake...I could endure it..."

[Takeru]"!" While hearing her words,one of my memories struck me again.

**(Flash)**

[Takeru]"DON'T YOU CARE WHETHER I GO ALL THE WAY AND RAPE YOU!?"

[Meiya]"...I care not."

[Meiya]"If I could be of any consolation...if such a thing would satisfy you, then do as much as you like..."

[Meiya]"If having your way with me...would ease your pain at all..."

[Meiya]"...then...I do not mind..."

[Takeru]"...shut up..."

[Meiya]"...if it would heal your wounds...even the slightest bit...then you may...as many times as you like..."

[Takeru]"SHUT UP!"

[Meiya]"...so...please...Takeru..."

[Meiya]"...please...overcome...this..."

[Takeru]"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. ..!"

[Meiya]"TAKERU! WAIT!"

**(Flash End)**

Meiya...back then ….you said the same thing...

She was willing to do that just to bring me back from insanity...

...You're really the same in every world...

...At least i'm glad I didn't raped her...

They all...are too good for someone like me...

[Takeru]"Meiya..." Inadvertently I murmured her name,but she didn't notice and instead after a heavy sigh she spoke with an apologetic tone [Meiya]"If anything, I am now feeling ashamed of my own insensitivity."

[Takeru]"...eh?" Confused,i raised my head and i looked at her.

After a deep, pained breath she closed her eyes and continued [Meiya]"I am appalled at myself for failing to recognize your suffering as it drove you to such sadness,despite seeing you in pain..."

But I shook my head,denying what she was saying and with a firm voice I voiced my denial,reassuring her [Takeru]"No. There was no way you could have known. It's impossible for anyone other than myself to have noticed it."

She seemed surprised at my words,since she sucked in a quick breath and immediately asked [Meiya]"...what?"

And since she still had a downcast expression on her face I kept on [Takeru]"Don't obsess about that. You couldn't have known,there was literally no way to."

And,finally,after a deep, gratifying sigh she told me [Meiya]"...I see. Any further prying...would probably do nothing more than hurt you..."

Then I smiled tentatively and I thanked her one more time [Takeru]"Thank you, Meiya. I was hoping you'd understand."

[Meiya]"...if there is ever anything I can do to help...you need only to ask."

[Takeru]"Yeah, I know I can always count on you."

After that,i went toward my bed,and after i took the stuffed animal that i had previously won for her,i said [Takeru]"Anyway...I'm really...sorry. Though an apology...might not be good enough for making you that sad...but...here...I have something...for you."

[Meiya]"Eh?" She gasped,her eyes on the object in my hand.

[Takeru]"And...well...and for asking such unreasonable demand yesterday...Here you go..." Then I handed her the stuffed animal,but she didn't take it immediately,instead she reached out and then withdrew her hand. [Meiya]"...may I...take it?"

I nodded,once again,inviting her to take the object in my hand [Takeru]"Ah,yeah...go ahead."

But then all of a sudden,the window of my room opened and from there a figure wearing a maid's outfit came near me and pointed a kunai* on my throat.

[Meiya]"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

It was Maya-san,that suddenly barged into my room,and while pressing a kunai against my neck,she yelled [Maya]"YOU! I told you to stay away from Meiya-sama and Yuuhi-sama!"

[Meiya]"It is all right, I have allowed it."

She looked at me and after a quick, disgusted snort,she spoke to Meiya [Maya]"Meiya-sama,do you know what sort of man this is!?"

But Meiya without hesitation answered [Meiya]"I do...and even if he was lying,i trust him."

In the meantime Maya-san looked bewildered at Meiya's words,and once again she tried to interject [Maya]"B-but this is an exception!"

And with a voice that brooked no discussion,Meiya said [Meiya]"...that is enough, step away from him."

[Maya]"MEIYA-SAMA!"

Meiya glared at her frostily,and with an authoritative voice she ordered [Meiya]"I told you to leave him alone."

And reluctantly Maya-san moved away from me [Maya]"...yes. …...Excuse me..." but before leaving again through the window she sent to me a last threatening glare.

Even though i could probably overpower her,i I chose not to intervene,as i had complete faith in Meiya.

Then Meiya with a downward gaze said [Meiya]"...that must have been unpleasant for you...but...my retainer's blunder is my responsibility so please forgiv-."

While shaking my head,I interrupted her [Takeru]"You didn't do anything wrong. And neither did Maya-san." In a way I stirred her up when i revealed that i was a soldier...

After that,Meiya blushed while looking at the stuffed bear that I was still holding in my hand,almost like she was inviting me to continue from where we were interrupted [Meiya]"..."

So while stammering i said [Takeru]"Umm...well...yeah...anyway...here...take it."

And then she finally took it from my hands [Meiya]"..."

So i awkwardly explained [Takeru]"I know it's kinda cheap...but..."

After that,she just kept staring at the stuffed bear with a soft expression on her face [Meiya]"..."

[Takeru]"Well...if I had to be completely honest...I won that at the Kappagi Crane...you know,the one in front of the arcade...y-yeah...so...well if you didn't like it...you don't have to worry about the price...ahaha..."

While looking alternatively at me and the stuffed bear she said with an almost imperceptible voice [Meiya]"I-i..."

[Takeru]"Did you say something?"

[Meiya]"I...what should I do?"

[Takeru]"What should you do...?"

[Meiya]"To receive...such a gift from you...I did not think...I would be so happy..." After she spoke,she looked at me with a smile that couldn't be contained.

And i couldn't help but looking admiringly at her [Takeru]"Meiya..."

[Meiya]"Is it truly all right for me to accept this!?"

[Takeru]"Yes of course...that's why i'm giving it to you."

[Meiya]"I will not give it back even if you tell me to. I-if you want it, you must say so now. Are you sure!? May I have it!?"

Whoa...she was holding it tight against her chest while glaring at me...

So with a playful smirk on my face i teased her [Takeru]"Oi,Oi! If you grasp it so tightly,you're gonna break it!"

[Meiya]"What? Aaaah!" At that point she checked every inch of the stuffed animal to see if she had damaged it.

[Takeru]"Anyway that was a joke." After i spoke a chuckle slid through my teeth.

Then Meiya shot a glance at me while pouting [Meiya]"A joke?"

[Takeru]"Anyway,that's yours, Meiya. That's a gift for you so of course I don't want it back." I continued to chuckle every now and then,thinking of Meiya's face.

Then after i tried to disguise my laughter as a cough,she surprised me and with a radiant smile she said [Meiya]"...Takeru...I will treasure it forever..."

And since i felt my face getting gradually hotter,i avoided her gaze while saying [Takeru]"You're exaggerating...it's not that big a deal."

But she kept on with a beaming expression [Meiya]"An object's value is decided by its final owner. To me, this is the most valuable thing in the world...have I ever been given a gift so great? …...I am just...so happy..."

[Takeru]"...Meiya..."

Seeing her making such a face and such a bright smile made me remember why i had fallen in love with her...

[Takeru]"..."

[Meiya]"No matter what happens...I will never...let go of this. I give you my deepest thanks...I mean it..."

[Takeru]"..."

[Meiya]"M-may I take this to my room!?"

[Takeru]"Didn't I just say it was yours? You can do anything you want with it."

[Meiya]"...yes, I shall hug it until I am satisfied...Anyway, this cow is really cute...How is it called?"

Cow? Meiya that's clearly a bear...

I,politely,didn't pointed that out and after i thought for a second i told her [Takeru]"A name? I don't think it has one...How about you name it?"

And without thinking even for a second she affirmed [Meiya]"Is it so? Then i'll name it Takeru!"

Then i took a good look at the teddy bear in her hand,before asking to her [Takeru]"Oi,oi! Do I really look like it?"

[Meiya]"Ahahaha...I'm joking...This world doesn't need two Takeru...Or maybe not..." then after thinking for a while she showed me the puppet in her hand while pointing at its face and with a cheerful voice she asked me [Meiya]"...Anyway,this cute and a little dumb face doesn't remember you of anyone?"

And while pretending to sulk i said [Takeru]"Even if that part look like me,that doesn't make me very happy..."

[Meiya]"Is it so? ….Ahahaha...that may be true..." She said while her smile widened over her brilliant teeth.

...It seems that she was seriously worrying about why i was avoiding her...

And now that she was freed from her worries,she was really in high spirits...

She was really pure and genuine...just looking at her made my heart warm...

Meiya...

While i was thinking,she checked the clock and then said [Meiya]"Then it's abou-..."

But i stopped her midway [Takeru]"Wait a second!...I almost forgot!...Also this...Since tomorrow there's no school...well i though about going there..." After that,i gave her the ticket that i received from Tsukuyomi-san.

While looking at the tickets she asked me [Meiya]"Amusement park...the place with the Ferris wheel?"

[Takeru]"Yeah."

[Meiya]"I see! I always wanted to go to a populated one at least once...I have never been to one that was not reserved for me. Is it not more fun when other people are there?"

I always got fed up with the crowds in those places...but …..well...An amusement park with no one in it...it's gotta be incredibly lonely...

[Takeru]"...Have you really never been to one before?"

[Meiya]"As I said before,never without a reservation. Moreover, I last went when I was six."

Ah...right...in this world,as Mitsurugi's heir,she had to train since she was a child.

[Takeru]"..."

Then i must have made an incredibly sad face,because Meiya looked me while pouting and said [Meiya]"...wh...w-why are you looking upon me with such pity...? Is an empty amusement park truly that sad?"

[Takeru]"..." I didn't know how to answer to her question,so while scratching the back of my head i just changed subject [Takeru]"...Anyway Meiya,tomorrow at 10:00 we'll meet inside the station at the ticketing booth."

Thankfully,she didn't asked me again about the amusement park,and while heading to the door leading to her room she said [Meiya]"...Y-yes...Then Takeru I'll see you tomorrow."

And in that moment,even though i didn't know why,I called her name [Takeru]"...Meiya..." and after i closed the distance between us,my hands lifted without a conscious command for them to do so and I held her face between my hands.

Then I hesitated for a second,not the way a man hesitate before a kiss,but to gauge her reaction,to see how I would be received. I kept my eyes on hers,and she gazed back. Her eyes grew wider after a moment,and her pupils dilated,though the light had not changed.

She didn't mind the contact but still she asked a little embarrassed [Meiya]"W-what...?"

My breathing accelerated,and I held her face just inches from mine while looking into her eyes. I hesitated to prolong the moment,the ideal moment of anticipation,sometimes better than the kiss itself. [Takeru]"..."

[Meiya]"Takeru...what is it...?" Now even her ears had turned red,but my hands refused to let her move so much as an inch. It was difficult to pull my hand back,to stop myself from moving closer to her than i already was.

Then with the kindest tone that i could make i said [Takeru]"...you have a kind face."

...still, no matter what world she's in, she's got exactly the same strength at her core,and the pride and nobility...but she's less harsh over here.

[Meiya]"...I do?" She said with a slightly higher voice.

Voice,expressions and mannerisms are softer than they were in the other world, but the aura she's giving off feels exactly the same.

[Takeru]"Yeah...I'm grateful...for that kindness..." Then I stroked her hair softly,from the top of her head to her waist.

[Meiya]"T-Takeru...?" She asked puzzled,but my words kept flowing out of my mouth [Takeru]"...You always supported me...and scolded me...when I needed..."

I kept my eyes on hers,watching as the excitement in them grew and burned. [Meiya]"S-stop...d-do not gaze upon me so..."

[Takeru]"You've taught me so much... even though I could never do the same for you... I'm really grateful."

Then she sucked in a ragged breath,and only then i realized that when i started breathing faster,she had stopped breathing altogether.

...Enough...

I ordered,though my hand was aching to shape itself to the side of her face. So i closed my eyes,trying to break the connection between us.

Finally,I forced myself to turn,to move away from her. My body moved stiffly,unwilling. I let my mind linger behind to watch her as i walked swiftly away,almost running from temptation.

[Takeru]"Nothing...sorry about that...anyway...I'll be back to normal tomorrow. I'll do my best to give you the best date!"

With a dazed look on her face,Meiya unusually stuttered [Meiya]"...-y-y-yes. …...y-you... c-certainly... m-must r-remain y-yourself."

[Takeru]"...so...good night."

But before crossing the door leading to her room,she turned around with a surprisingly impish grin and this time after a deep breath she came near me [Meiya]"Fu..."

Then she leaned in and swiftly kissed my cheek just under the edge of my jaw [Meiya]"N..."

Immediately my heart lurched frantically [Takeru]"Me-Meiya?"

And then she came even closer and she whispered in my ear [Meiya]"Takeru...After all you are the man that I've chosen..."

[Takeru]"..." My heart skip a beat while hearing her sweet voice through my ear.

[Meiya]"But...Let me say just one thing to you..."

I tried to keep my voice as steady as i could [Takeru]"Wh-what is it?"

[Meiya]"Don't underestimate me..."

[Takeru]"Eh?"

[Meiya]"My feelings for you are not as light as you think..."

...That's not true...I know Meiya...how deep are your feelings for me...

[Meiya]"Maybe you're hiding something from me...Maybe you're even lying to me...but that won't change the trust and confidence that I have in you..."

[Takeru]"Meiya..."

After that she separated from me,and this time she really went to her room.

But before crossing the door she turned around one last time and with a soft voice she said [Meiya]"Good night...And thank you…..Takeru."

And then,after she left,as I stood in my room,I felt a surge of anger, and relief going through me. Anger because,i didn't want to hide things from her like that. And relief because even though they all understood that something was different about me,in the end,they all cared for me.

**(C****onvenience ****S****tore ****Near Shirogane's house)****(****Evening****)(October 24, 2001)(Takeru PoV)**

After Meiya went back to her room,driven by the pangs of hunger,i dragged my feet towards the nearest convenience store. It took all my remaining strength to reach for an onigiri* box and pay for it to the cashier.

Without Sumika's dinner,this convenience store had become my lifesaver.

So,after i bought my long-awaited food,I went out of the store,immediately opened the onigiri box and like a starved animal,i began to eat the whole onigiri without even chewing.

[Voice]"Good evening,Takeru-sama."

As i've heard a familiar voice behind me,a piece of food got stuck in my throat and I seriously started to choke. [Takeru]"Nu? Uu, umu! Cough! Cough!"

I tried to breathe as my skin changed colors—fair to red, red to purple, purple to blue from the lack of oxygen,but miraculously as I was about to cross the Heaven's Gate,Yuuhi gave me a bottle of water. [Yuuhi]"Here,Takeru-sama."

I immediately took the bottle from her hands and I drank it in large gulps. Finally,as the last morsel of food went down my gullet,I looked at the person that put my life in danger and subsequently saved my life.

Yuuhi,unlike Meiya,was still wearing Hakuryou's school uniform. And for a second I looked at her,wondering why she was still wearing those clothes.

Then after I regained my breath I managed to say [Takeru]"Haa...Haa...Thank you...For a second I thought that i was about to die... "

...That would be ironic...After I survived Original Hive,a simple onigiri could do what the BETA didn't manage to...

[Takeru]"...Anyway,what is it Yuuh-!" In that moment Yuuhi grabbed my hand and started running at full speed toward my house.

I barely managed to react as she dragged me,and while looking at her back I asked her [Takeru]"What's with that all of a sudden, Yuuhi!"

But she avoided my question and instead she raised up the pace of her run [Yuuhi]"It's, its nothing...! Let's hurry up and go home!"

We ran for a short while, while Yuuhi repeatedly checked our surroundings. At some point Yuuhi suddenly stopped and flipped through her bag in search of something. For reasons unknown she furtively watched around,and then she looked down while blushing.

In the meantime I tilted my head to the side and while scratching my cheek I asked her [Takeru]"...Yuuhi? Would you care to explain?"

Then almost as if she had forgotten that I was there near her,she gasped and after she hid her bag behind her back she said [Yuuhi]"N-no...In short that was, well...something like that...so let's go home first." Yuuhi who was always very fluent and dignified, voiced out looking slightly panicky.

[Takeru]"Well...ok...if you say so." Although I did feel surprised...There was no need to ask further,so once again I headed home. And this time,after looking around one last time,Yuuhi seemingly wanted me to lead the way as she slowly followed behind.

Although I wasn't sure why, but on the way back, Yuuhi didn't speak and didn't show her face. Despite feeling curious about Yuuhi's peculiar actions, we continued to keep it this way as we walked home.

Not long after, we finally reached my house and the enormous mansion made for Yuuhi and Meiya to live in.

[Takeru]"Ok,then what are you going to do? Are you eating dinner first at your hous-" At this point, I greeted her with my hand raised as usual,but I was cut short midway.

And the reason was simple, since Yuuhi did not walk towards her house, but towards mine.

[Takeru]"Yuuhi? Aren't you going to change your clothes first?"

But she pushed me toward the door while saying [Yuuhi]"! It's-it's fine, hurry up and open the door already!"

I shrugged my shoulder and after I sighed I told her [Takeru]"Haa...Well, whatever you say then." So I took out the key from my pocket and I finally opened the door.

[Takeru]"I'm home." I said it out of reflex. Even though the door was locked,and I knew that the house was empty,a part of me was hoping that Sumika,who had the key,would be there waiting.

Then I took off my shoes at the entrance,and after entering the house,just like that I walked to the living room,and I lightly stretched at the sofa while waiting for Yuuhi to come.

[Takeru]""Nn—..."

In that moment,I heard the sound of a key turning in the lock. Looks like Yuuhi who had followed behind me had just locked the entrance. And a few seconds after,Yuuhi entered the living room with her head still lowered.

I looked at her and I said [Takeru]"Nn? It's okay if its unlocked? After all Sumika could come too."

[Yuuhi]"..." However Yuuhi did not make a reply, instead she put down her bag, reached her hand inside,and took out two ticket-like objects.

[Takeru]"What's the matter, Yuuhi?Did something happen?" Then I got closer to her to see what was happening,but she raised her hand to stop me.

Then as a flush crept across her cheeks,she cleared her throat and with a weakened voice she said [Yuuhi]"Take-Takeru-sama, if it's okay with you...well..." After that, she suddenly raised her head as though she just remembered something.

And with an almost imperceptible voice she mumbled [Yuuhi]""That's right, I must do it properly...i have to act according to the plan..."

[Takeru]"Properly...? Do what?"

But she ignored my question [Yuuhi]"If you can excuse me for a second Takeru-sama..." And after she left me in total confusion,she hastily ran towards the windows of the living room, pulling the thick curtains.

[Takeru]"Hey, hey, Yuuhi...?"

[Yuuhi]"Just a moment! I need some time to prepare..." And this time she took out a memo from her bag, placing it on the table.

[Takeru]"Preparations...? Wh, what is...?" However, Yuuhi still did not reply.

Then, she placed her hands on her hips,and with a troubled expression,she slowly rolled up her skirt. A technique girls often use to temporarily shorten their skirt. Yuuhi's healthy thighs gradually showed themselves.

[Takeru]"Hey, hey, Yuuhi...?" Unable to understand the reason for Yuuhi's actions, I frowned while my face was dripping profusely in sweat.

Next Yuuhi loosened the butterfly knot on her uniform, unbuttoning her shirt from the top.

The second button...

the third...

She actually undid four of them. From the gap between the shirt, Yuuhi's white chest could be glimpsed, and i couldn't help but turn my eyes away.

Then I pinched my arm,just to make sure I wasn't dreaming,but as I looked in front of me Yuuhi was still there.

...Ok...Ok...Let's think rationally...so it's not a dream...then maybe a hallucination due to sexual frustration?

I took a deep breath to calm myself and then I closed my eyes.

...Now...I'm gonna count to five...and Yuuhi will disappear...

1...2...3...4...5...

[Takeru]"HA!" And I suddenly opened my eyes,but she was still there half-naked and now was rummaging in her bag.

So I yelled [Takeru]"Wh-what are you doing Yuuhi!? If you wanted to change then you should do it in your own hous-"

But she interrupted my words,and then after she took some cat-ears from her bag,she put it on her head while going on all fours. [Yuuhi]"Take-Takeru-sama!"

And then it came the finishing blow...

As she used her mouth to hold the tickets while making the pose of a female cat. [Yuuhi]"Ny-Nyaa! ...Li-like this...!"

[Takeru]"!" The impact coming from the contrast between her usual refined Yamato Nadeshiko* behavior and now was so strong that I almost started to bleed from my nose.

And while my eyes threatened to bulge out from their sockets,i managed to say [Takeru]"Wh-wha-wha-wha-what are you doing...!? What in the world is this!?"

But she ignored my question and while looking regretful she said [Yuuhi]"It-it doesn't work...!"

...Doesn't work or not, I totally did not get a single clue of what she was thinking.

However,after she took the ticket out from her mouth and removed the cat ears that were on her head,Yuuhi looked at the memo on the table once more [Yuuhi]"...!" And after she nodded,once again she took the tickets.

And while I braced myself in preparation for Yuuhi's next move,she placed the tickets into her exposed chest,and then she looked at me with an alluring smile [Yuuhi]"Ufufu..."

But her smile didn't last,as a few seconds later she tilted her head,because It seemed that the tickets wouldn't stay in position. Therefore Yuuhi slightly bent forward, using her left hand on her chest to make a cleavage and placed the ticket inside, after which she gave me a look.

[Takeru]"Wha...!?" Feeling like i had just seen something I shouldn't have seen,involuntarily I took a step backwards.

And while thrusting her chest out she finally explained her purpose [Yuuhi]"Ta-Takeru-sama!To-tomorrow...won't you go on a date with...me?"

And as I looked at her once again my eyes were captivated by the spectacle that I had in front of me. But still I managed to say [Takeru]"Ha...? Da-date...?"

[Yuuhi]"Ye, Yes...!" Yuuhi exaggeratedly nodded,and while doing so,once again she emphasized her breast, displaying the ticket at her chest.

...This is...

Is she asking me to take the tickets from there?

But...If I don't take the ticket from there, Yuuhi's actions are probably going to go up another level.

And who knows what would happen next...

Well... My body was that of a high school student...

...A body who was undergoing puberty. And I haven't had sex since I did it with Sumika...

...Not to count the kiss with Mikoto,I was dangerously beginning to hear the lewd advice of my "lower brain"...

...And since the possibility,that a "certain event",not really suitable to a T-Rating fiction,could happen was getting higher and higher,I had to be extremely careful.

So with my face dripping with sweat,I moved slowly my trembling hands stretching them towards Yuuhi's chest. And,while taking extreme caution to not touch her breasts, I finally took the ticket from her.

Even though at the beginning she was quite embarrassed,now that I had somewhat agreed on going on a date with her,Yuuhi's expressions immediately brightened and she completely regained her composure

[Yuuhi]"Ara! ...Fufufu...Takeru-sama's harshness is quite manly...please enjoy this chest to your heart's content."

And,with my gaze fixed upon her cleavage,for a few seconds i seriously thought about succumbing to the temptation [Takeru]"..."

It took her voice to snap me out of my delusion [Yuuhi]"...What's the matter?"

[Takeru]"N-no...it's just that i'm wondering on how should I react..." But then I cleared my throat and i continued [Takeru]"Cough,Cough...Anyway,for the time being...since I took the tickets...can you put your clothes on?"

[Yuuhi]"Yes." She obediently agreed and after she stood up correcting her posture,she adjusted her skirt,while covering her chest and taking her bag.

[Takeru]"Then..."

After that she smiled a wide, gleaming smile and then laughed [Yuuhi]"Tomorrow! We'll meet at 11:00 at the statue in the plaza in front of the station! Th-Then I'll go and change now!"

While saying that, she ran out of the living room at a speed faster than the eye can see,and in a split-second the sound of her footsteps through the hallway and the opening of the entrance lock resounded in the house.

After she went outside I dumbly muttered [Takeru]"Wh-what was that all about...?"

Then my eyes fell onto the tickets in my hand. They were two tickets for free entrance to a pool who recently opened.

...I wonder where did she get them?

And then after I thought for a second,i noticed that this was the typical plan of Tsukuyomi-san...

The whole plan stank of Tsukuyomi-san all over...I wonder how I didn't notice before...

And as I walked out of the room,I shook my head and after I took a deep breath,I yelled [Takeru]"...TSUKUYOMI-SAN!..."

But she didn't appear,and following that, my eyes moved to the memo that Yuuhi placed onto the table.

[Takeru]""Haaa this is..."

I took it,and on it, with cursive writing,were written the words [Takeru-sama's Seduction Plan] And under that it was written the following :

**1)**The pose of a female cat.

**2)**Use your breasts to hold the ticket with an alluring pose.

**3)**If those two doesn't work,completely undress,push him down and let nature take its course.

...Although I wasn't very sure if Yuuhi could carry out even number 3, It looks like it had been very dangerous just now.

[Takeru]"Haaaaa..." Once again I sighed heavily.

And since I was too tired to do anything, I just went back to my room to finally get some sleep. But I stopped halfway as I had the feeling of forgetting something important...

[Takeru]"...Wait a second...Tomorrow? ….Tomorrow? ….Do I have plans for tomorrow?"

. . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .

[Takeru]"Ah..."

At those words, I finally remembered. I had forgotten it under the impact that Yuuhi's seductive poses gave me.

...That's right, I had already agreed to date Meiya tomorrow...

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Ciao a tutti! T****hank you ****as always**** for ****all who**** read/review****ed****/follow****ed****/****favorited** **my story! **

**And finally after all this long,tiring build up I can affirm with absolute confidence that chapter 10 will be Takeru final day on the EXTRA world!**

******NOW IT'S EXPLANATION TIME!**

**To Zehel2010. I know it's overbearing but there are things that I have and can do only in the EXTRA world. Speaking honestly i'm getting tired of this peaceful arc,but as I wrote before for me characterization in important,and also since this is my first fanfic,it also gave me a chance to improve my writing,before getting into serious stuff like battles,future plots etc. etc.**

**For your first affermation...well...I can say that you're half-right,and I'm planting things that are important later on.**

**I can give you a hint,though. How would you make a certain Shogun fall in love with a certain MC? The answer is contained in the following question...What do the BETA world and the EXTRA world exchange through Shirogane? **

**Then for Takeru's mood swings...Maybe it didn't come across as I wanted but they are intentional,as I've considered that (in addiction to the usual pain/despair from his regained memories and various kick in the nuts Takeru receives from fate) his character is still not stabilized. **

**What do I mean? I mean that he forcefully recovered all his memories and right now he is a mass of memories/Takeru mixed in a single body...and it's around 50-70 years worth of memories and reminiscence of 12-13 different Takeru(You know Alternative Takeru,Final Extra Takeru,Unlimited/Meiya Takeru etc. etc. etc.) **

**Then you may wonder...Since even Alternative-Takeru was made of fragment of different Takeru,Why then he was stable? I think because that Takeru was put together by Sumika-brain and lots of G-Element and he didn't possess all the memories of his loops,while In my case he forcefully pulled together all his memories/feeling/etc.**

**Anyway,in my story,normally the one pulling the strings is Alternative-Takeru because is the one with more mental strength and the one possessing the most willpower(like when he came back to Extra and Alternative Takeru fused with Extra Takeru taking control),but as he speaks to the girls gradually comes out the Takeru that loved that particular girl and so the wild mood swings and the sadness. **

**He's a****lmost like a person suffering from D.I.D. ****(**_**Dissociative identity disorder)**_

**However the various Takeru are gradually merging,especially after previous chapter.**

**To conclude,sorry if I got long with my answer,and that's how I pictured Takeru...but maybe you commented about the pattern being boring and repetitive...well in that case I have to improve my writing.**

**In any case thank you for reviewing and pointing that out. By doing so you gave me the chance to explain. I would never get tired of saying that good/bad reviews are important to improve. And if I improve,as a consequence you'll get better chapters. **

**Also as i've said before English is not my first language so if you ever notice something bothering you or some mistakes in the story don't hesitate and please point that out.**

**On a second note,****I started writing this story ****after I read the one written by PaulXion while**** I was ****trying to ****sober up ****after ****New Year's Day. ****At that time**** I thought about writing a rewrite of Alternative with changes along the way like PaulXion-sensei****(in his case right now his story is entirely new)**** and Huuduc-sensei.**

**But as my story went on new ideas came up and I changed my mind. ****And ****with the help of ****P4Nd0RaS ****I thought about something that will ****change/****extend the story even if they manage to destroy Original Hive.**

**So...to conclude,as you'll find out in the chapter where Takeru leaves,my story will be : Takeru with all memories trying to change history and save all the girls + . . . . . . . . . . . ? . ? . ? . ? . ? . ? . ? . ? . ? **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**...Did you seriously thought that I would reveal that right now? **

**Ok...then before my blabbering becomes longer than the chapter i'll say...See ya on the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Legacy for a Better Future

**Childhood is not from birth to a certain age and at a certain age.**

**The child is grown, and puts away childish things.**

**Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies_._**

―**Edna St. Vincent Millay**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Legacy for a Better Future.**

* * *

**[?]"Help..."**

**[?]"Take- ..."**

**[?]"... Hel-"**

**[?]"...Help me..."**

* * *

_**This is,**_

_**My "Black Christmas".**_

_**The girl i loved,**_

_**The girl that i was supposed to protect,**_

_**The girl that i didn't want to lose a second time,**_

_**The only thing that made me go on in this rotten world,**_

_**Dissolved into nothing.**_

_**In front of my eyes,**_

_**While asking for my help.**_

* * *

**(?)(December 25, ?)(Takeru PoV)**

* * *

I felt like I was trapped in one of those terrifying nightmares, the one where you have to run, run till your lungs burst, but you can't make your body move fast enough.

My legs seemed to move slower and slower as I fought my way through the panicked crowd, but the sound of the alarm kept blaring relentlessly in my ears,and my HUD flashed the same warning,confirming my worst fears.

**[Code: 666]**

**WARNING**

**Immediate Evacuation Order**

But this was no dream, and, unlike a common nightmare, I wasn't running for my life; I was racing to save something infinitely more precious.

Yuuko-sensei had said that if i were to go,i would have died there,but i didn't care as my own life meant little to me today.

In that moment,for a second,I dared to look at the sky searching for the object of my fears,and luckily the sky was still clear.

I still had time.

Coming out of the dark lane, I was blinded by the brilliant sunlight beating down into the road and the wind blew into me flinging my hair into my eyes and blinding me further.

It was no wonder that I didn't see the wall of flesh until I'd smacked into it.

The spectacle that opened before my eyes could be compared to a circle of hell. The mass of terrorized people filled the road,and they were surging forward like a muddy stream.

Among them,there were crying children and people in search of their missing parents and relatives,old people pushed to the ground and stomped to death by the crowd of people running behind them and people who lost all hope laid on the side of the road.

[Child]"UWAAAAAAA! MOMMY! DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU!"

But still,I forced myself to ignore the cry of help around me and only i dared to run in the direction of the base while facing the wave of people running in the opposite direction.

[Woman]"YOU'RE AN HINDRANCE! MOVE OLD MAN!"

There was no pathway, no crevice between the close pressed bodies but still I pushed against them furiously,fighting the hands that shoved back.

[Man]"IT'S THE END! THIS WORLD IS FINISHED!"

I lost count of how many times I've been hit trying to advance and for every second that i was standing facing the crowd,the risk of falling and getting trampled to death was getting more and more real.

It was impossible for me to dispel the terror of falling. The crowd's weight was inviting me below and i knew that a single slip meant instant death.

Then I shoved a heavy woman out of my way and ran flat-out, head down, paying little attention to anything but the uneven stones beneath my feet. Exclamations of pain followed me as I battled my way through,but I didn't care. I couldn't afford to lose not even a second.

_I MUST FACE STRAIGHT AHEAD._

* * *

**(Flash)**

* * *

[?]"Help..."

[?]"Take- ..."

[?]"... Hel-"

[?]"...Help me..."

* * *

**(Flash End)**

* * *

_I MUST FACE STRAIGHT AHEAD._

* * *

**(Flash)**

* * *

[?]"Help..."

[?]"Take- ..."

[?]"... Hel-"

[?]"...Help me..."

* * *

**(Flash End)**

* * *

_I MUST FACE STRAIGHT AHEAD._

* * *

**(Flash)**

* * *

[?]"Help..."

[?]"Take- ..."

[?]"... Hel-"

[?]"...Help me..."

* * *

**(Flash End)**

* * *

_I MUST FACE STRAIGHT AHEAD._

* * *

**(Flash)**

* * *

[?]"Help..."

[?]"Take- ..."

[?]"... Hel-"

[?]"...Help me..."

* * *

**(Flash End)**

* * *

_NO MATTER WHAT, I HAD TO MOVE FORWARD!_

The throng jostled around me, spinning me the wrong direction but I kept moving forward,thinking only of that, even though i couldn't run fast enough.

_Do not look back,_

_Do not look back at the past._

_There is nothing but darkness and death there._

_However...darkness and death were most likely lurking in the future,as well._

_At the end of this road._

_Inside that lab._

_In the countless battle that were awaiting me._

_But i couldn't think of that. _

_Right now my precious friends were waiting for my help. _

_It was a race against time._

And before long, In front of me,a middle-aged soldier stood in my way and while he signaled me to stop he said [Soldier 1]"You! Where do you think you're going!?"

And before i knew many other soldiers formed a wall and blocked the passage.

[Takeru]"LET ME PASS! I MUST GO THAT WAY!" I shouted desperately.

Then the soldier grabbed me by the collar and he too shouted [Soldier]"TURN BACK...NOW! We can't allow anyone to go ahead from here! The evacuation order has already gone out!"

[Takeru]"MOVE! …..THAT'S AN ORDER FROM A 1st LIEUTENANT!" I snarled.

And without even waiting for his answer,i grabbed his right wrist with my left hand while grabbing his left shoulder with my right hand. Then I stepped forward with the left foot and I placed it on the outside of his right foot,while pulling his wrist downward close to the body and pushing his shoulder backward to off-balance him. Lastly I raised my right knee,kicked the foot past his right leg and while using the heel of my boot,to make contact with his calf,i swept him to the ground.

All this happened in a split second,and when he realized what was happening he was already on the ground.

[Soldier 1]"Ugh!"

Then,before all the other soldiers could move and try to stop me,I raised my right knee above knee level,while keeping my right leg slightly bent,then,after I shifted my body weight to my left leg to maintain balance,i forcefully drove the cutting edge of my right heel down to the head of the soldier on the ground,while bending my left knee to drop my body weight into the strike.

He immediately lost consciousness,so I closed in to the nearest soldier that was blocking my passage. I bent my right wrist back at a 90-degree angle with the palm facing my opponent and the fingers pointing up,and while keeping the right arm bent and close to the body I extended the hand into a concave position with the fingers slightly spread apart. Then I stepped forward with my left foot toward my opponent,while keeping the right arm bent and close to the side I thrust the palm of my hand directly up under my opponent's chin. At the same time,i rotated the right hip forward to drive the body weight into the attack to increase the power of the strike,and my chin jab traveled up the centerline of the soldier's chest to his chin.

In that moment, another soldier tried to caught me off-guard by throwing a punch directed at my face,but he was too slow,as I stepped forward and to the left at approximately a 45-degree angle,moving in to the outside of his attack. At the same time I raised my left arm and deflected his hand with the meaty portion of my forearm. After that,I left my left arm against my opponent's right arm and I applied pressure against his arm to redirect the strike,and, in the process,i threw him off-balance. In the end I thrust the edge of my right hand forward onto his exposed neck,while rotating the left hip and shoulder forward and the right backward.

Even though I was holding back in fear of hurting them,as time passed I was getting more and more desperate and I was gradually losing my restraint.

[Takeru]"OUT OF MY WAY!" I screamed my lungs out as three soldiers laid unconscious near my feet.

The other soldiers looked at my half-crazed eyes and flinched for a second,before seven of them rushed at me.

I let them surround me,and then time almost stopped as my brain processed every aspect and detail of any given stimulus surrounding me. An overwhelming quantity of information reached my brain,and among them I registered the attacks of the soldiers that encircled me.

Then time regained its natural flow,and I already knew what I had to do.

[Soldier 2]"Raise your hands above your head...NOW!" A soldier behind me barked an order and then pointed a gun at my back.

The guy at my back was clearly poorly trained as he committed a big mistake. That was one of the first lesson that I had received from Marimo-chan and the others. And that was,never point a gun directly against or very close to a person.

So I placed my hands in a submissive posture,with my shoulders even,elbows into the body and palms facing away from me.

Then I made a submissive verbal statement while taking a quick look at him,in order to identify which hand the weapons was in. [Takeru]"Ok...Ok...I understand...I give up."

Suddenly I turned into the soldier with my left foot,pivoting on my right foot while rotating my torso. Then,while keeping my hands up,I used my left forearm to knock the weapon offline,doubling the distance between the weapon and my body,clearing myself from the weapon's line of fire. After that I quickly over hooked the soldier's right arm with my left arm,to trap it in my armpit between my torso and biceps,and lastly I executed a palm strike to his chin.

Immediately after the soldier who pointed a gun at me fainted, and before another soldier to my side could extract his gun,i looked to the right and after I raised my right knee waist-high,I rotated the right hip forward. Then while turning the foot at a 90-degree angle,to maximize the striking surface,i thrust my right foot to the right side toward my opponent and I hit his knee with the cutting edge of my boot.

I heard the sickening snap before he could feel the pain,and,after a second,he released a scream of agony [Soldier 2]" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA—!"

His broken knee gave way under his weight and he fell to the ground. Then,while he managed to twist up to reach for his broken knee,i took advantage of their confusion and spurted toward the base.

In that moment,someone fired a shot from behind me and the bullet missed my head by a hair's breadth.

After that,probably the same person who shot spoke the words slowly and precisely [Corporal]"...Shirogane Takeru...this is your last chance...don't move."

Hearing my name,i slowly turned around and I immediately recognized the one who spoke.

_...This guy...He was the soldier that I met the first time that I came here...The one at the gate of Yokohama Base..._

* * *

**(Flash)**

* * *

[Corporal]"Hey, Shirogane Takeru..."

[Takeru]"What?"

[Takeru]"HEY!?"

[Corporal]"Come with me, and don't struggle..."

[Takeru]"What the hell is this!?"

[Corporal]"The Professor said she didn't know anyone called Shirogane!"

* * *

**(Flash End)**

* * *

**(Flash)**

* * *

[Corporal]"...not bad, Shirogane Takeru."

[Takeru]"Eh...?"

[Soldier]"Fight hard enough for all of us, 2nd Lt. Shirogane."

[Corporal]"But no dying out there..."

[Takeru]"..."

[Corporal]"I'm sure there's a reason we met like this. Knowing a few faces...makes this less lonely."

* * *

**(Flash End)**

* * *

So,since the Corporal kept his rifle pointed at me,I raised my hands above my head and I begged him [Takeru]"PLEASE! …..PLEASE CORPORAL LET ME PASS! …..OVER THERE...A PERSON I LOVE IS STILL OVER THERE!"

Then for a moment his eyes widened in surprise and after he gave me an incredulous look he said [Corporal]"There are no survivors there..." And then after he shot a glance towards the base he continued [Corporal]"You fool...What were you thinking?...Were you planning to die?"

_...There are no survivors there..._

_...There are no survivors there..._

_...There are no survivors there..._

_...There are no survivors there..._

_...There are no survivors there..._

There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent. But I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense.

I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again.

I felt dizzy; it was hard to concentrate.

His words swirled around in my head.

_...There are no survivors there... _

_...There are no survivors there..._

_ ...There are no survivors there..._

_ ...There are no survivors there..._

_ ...There are no survivors there..._

I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare.

I stared, uncomprehending, into the Corporal's eyes and he just stared back. His eyes weren't lying,and in them i could glimpse sadness and sympathy towards me.

_...He was telling the truth..._

[Takeru]"No." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins.

_AGAIN?_

I punched the ground,rebuking myself.

_ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I CAN'T SAVE MY FRIENDS?_

_AGAIN?_

It hurt.

It burned.

It was vexing.

It was bitter.

I found myself crying. Apparently i had broken again another promise that I had made to myself.

And then as i looked into the sky I realized that I was too late, [Takeru]"...Ah...!" From that realization,my whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck.

_Again..._

_I couldn't protect what i was meant to protect..._

_Again..._

Then,as i looked again into the blue and cloudless sky,an immense weariness attacked me and I was glad that something was falling from there.

Because i had failed. And for in failing at this,I forfeited any desire to live.

[Takeru]"..."

_All of a sudden,the height of the sky made me sad. _

_Even if i stretched out my hands,it was a distance i couldn't reach._

_ I remember that i stretched out my hands towards the sky in the same way after Alternative V many years ago. Just before dying._

_At least at that time,i knew that somewhere my lover and child were safe..._

_And in a childish way i hoped that just by stretching my hands,my feelings could reach them._

_But now..._

_Now..._

_...The only thing that my finger could grasp,was just empty air._

Then as i stood there,waiting to die with an empty look on my face,i remembered a game i've done a long time ago.

_It was one of the typical RPG..._

_You fight the monsters,gain item,raise your level and then you beat the final boss._

_Everybody is happy and you become a hero,_

_And then after saving the world,the protagonist goes back alone to his hometown._

_A journey without expectation and in solitude. It makes me sad just by imagining it._

_But still if you cut the power supply of the game machine,the story ends._

_The happiness,_

_The victories,_

_The hardships,_

_The sorrow,_

_The pain from the deaths of the comrades,_

_Are not carried ahead._

_However in the reality..._

In that moment,all the people around us became still as death. And almost as if called by something,everyone looked at the sky.

_The reality continues,_

_It doesn't end until you die._

_The thing you do,_

_The wounds you receive,_

_The regret you harbor,_

_You have to undertake everything._

[Corporal]"It's impossible! ...A G-Bomb...but...it's too soon..." The voice of the Corporal sounded farther away,almost like an echo.

_The wounds,they just heal,_

_They don't disappear._

_Even the pain,someday it changes into memory._

[Crowd]"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA" A second later an ear-deafening scream rose up and all the people began to run all together.

_And even if i stay here,_

_Even if i'm not here,_

_This world will continue to exist._

Then,the Corporal and I jostled in the muddy stream of people and after that,someone pushed me violently away and i hit the side of the road.

[Takeru]"..." As i laid on the roadside,i kept staring at the sky.

* * *

**(Flash)**

* * *

[Capt. Isumi]"Hayase...What do you think of him?"

[1st Lt. Hayase]"He's the same as me..."

[Capt. Isumi]"You mean the piloting skills?"

[1st Lt. Hayase]"No...it's not for such a simple reason..."

[Capt. Isumi]"..."

[1st Lt. Hayase]"...People whom their heart is deeply damaged, don't forget that pain through their life. On the outside it seems they overcame it,but wounds inflicted to the heart don't heal..."

[Capt. Isumi]"..."

[1st Lt. Hayase]"...Then to protect those wounds,and to hide their true self,they create huge firm walls. And to conceal the fact that there's a wall there,they pretend to be strong and happy all the time."

[Capt. Isumi]"..."

[1st Lt. Hayase]"...But on the inside...it's as if they are made of glass...one touch,one little shock and they completely shatter..."

[Capt. Isumi]"..."

[1st Lt. Hayase]"...And while I can share the pain for Takayuki's death with Haruka...i have the feeling the he's bearing all his pain by himself...

* * *

**(Flash End)**

* * *

_You were right 1st Lt. Hayase..._

_But now the pain that filled my heart was gone,now all that was left was emptiness._

_My heart was already dead._

_Now i was the same as this ruins._

_Although i was just an empty shell, i was walking among the living by mistake._

_A ghost who failed to disappear._

_But this G-Bomb will correct the mistake._

_Therefore,this is the correct ending to my life._

_The same as pulling the curtain at the end of a fairy tale._

_. . . . . . . . ._

_...Nevertheless..._

_Inside my withered heart,a small heat remained._

_A small ache comparable to when you cut the tip of the finger with an edged tool._

_Something...Even though i didn't knew what it was..._

* * *

**(Flash)**

* * *

[Sumika]"I'M ONLY ME WHEN I'M WITH YOU AND HAVE MEMORIES OF YOU, TAKERU-CHAN. I CAN ONLY BE ME BECAUSE YOU'RE HERE! THAT'S WHO I AM! AND THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE TO ME, TAKERU-CHAN!"

* * *

**(Flash End)**

* * *

_Sumika..._

_Forgive me..._

_Somewhere in the depths of my heart i still hoped to meet you again,_

_but instead it went as I told you in my letter._

_I couldn't come back to our world, and in the end i die here._

_I lived my life defending others,_

_But now..._

_...Now,_

_There's no one left to protect._

And then,as the sun beat down from the exact center point of the sky,an immense light dazzled my eyes and i couldn't see no more.

* * *

**[1]**

**. . . . . .**

_**Time passes.**_

_**Even when it seems impossible. **_

_**Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. **_

_**It passes unevenly,in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does.**_

_**Even for me...**_

_**Yes...**_

_**Even for me...**_

_**Don't you think so too****...****Takeru-chan?**_

* * *

**(Shirogane's House)(Morning)(October 25, 2001)(Takeru PoV)**

* * *

[Takeru]"Haa...haa...haa..."

I woke with a start,my eyelids popping open wide and gasped. Though it was quite cold, my forehead was damp and even my shirt was drenched in sweat.

Dull gray light, the light of an overcast morning, took the place of the blinding sun in my dream.

_Just a dream,_ I told myself. _It was only a dream._

I took a deep breath,to calm myself and then jumped again when my alarm rang loud and true in my left ear. The clock and the little calendar in the corner of the clock's display informed me that today was October 25th 04:00 AM.

_It was just a dream_, I reminded myself again. _Just a dream… but also a terrible nightmare._

_I couldn't forget that sense of powerlessness..._

_The same that i felt after Original Hive..._

I flicked on the light beside my bed, waiting for my breathing to slow,with my veins full of adrenaline from the realistic dream. Then,when I went in the bathroom to wash my face, I was almost surprised that the face in the mirror hadn't changed.

I stared at myself, looking for some sign of impending wrinkles in my skin. The only creases were the ones on my forehead, though, and I knew that if I could manage to relax, they would disappear.

I couldn't.

My eyebrows stayed lodged in a worried line over my anxious brown eyes.

[Takeru]"Haaa..." I sighed once and then I struggled to get a grip on myself as I laid again on my bed. That hellish vision was hard to get out of my head.

_A new dream, but in essence so much the same as the many others that had plagued me in the past days._

_No, not a dream. Surely a memory._

It was a thing that i discovered just recently. Ever since i regained all my memories,i found out that other than the wild mood swings,two other things had changed in me.

The first was that i could perfectly recall any events that happened in my past loops.

The second was that i had more memories than i should have.

So many memories, all of them so colorful and sharp. A hundred places I'd never been,names heard for the first time. But they all seemed vague,almost like they came out of a dream.

And once again Yuuko-sensei's words came back to my mind.

* * *

**(Flash)**

* * *

[Yuuko]"As for what happens to the memories sucked out from me, they should be drifting through imaginary space. Just like all the memories i lost every time you went to the other world."

[Yuuko]"We can assume that imaginary space contains countless pieces of causality information like that."

[Yuuko]"Because some causality information leaks out from each world's memories on a daily basis."

[Takeru]"And people who can attract those information were chosen to be part of Unit A-01?"

[Yuuko]"That's right. And unlike when we connect two worlds by force,they can do it regardless of which worlds have high or low causality densities. We say luck,but in terms of the Quantum Causality Theory,it's actually an ability born into every individual which allows them to attract those information."

[Yuuko]"Which means anyone with that "reception" power can pick out causality information from imaginary space and draw it closer to them."

* * *

**(Flash End)**

* * *

**(Flash)**

* * *

[Yuuko]"There's someone else with memories of the other world's Shirogane."

[Takeru]"EH!?"

[Yuuko]"Someone who's been in frequent contact with you. Who of course has no clairvoyant or psychic powers to speak of."

[Takeru]"...wh-who?"

[Yuuko]"Me."

[Takeru]"EEEEH!? ...Is that...true...?"

[Yuuko]"It's true. But I only have the most recent and lightest memories."

[Yuuko]"Not that i can remember any of it at will. They entered me as rather latent memories."

[Takeru]"Latent...?"

[Yuuko]"That's because i can't tell whether that memory is from the other world's me and not this world's me. Even though I know theoretically that that's going to happen, I can't easily distinguish between my own memories and the ones i got from her. I'd be able to tell if i could remember them as clearly as the original owner could...but that's theoretically impossible."

[Takeru]"Theoretically impossible...?"

[Yuuko]"That's because my mind lacks all the usual connections. I haven't confirmed it,but Sakaki, Mitsurugi and the others should've received some memories too."

[Takeru]"Eh? ...isn't that ...really bad!?"

[Yuuko]"Not in the slightest."

[Takeru]"Why not?"

[Yuuko]"First, since they can't be connected to original memories from this world,they won't even remember unless just the right circumstances pop up. And even if they do somehow get triggered,that person will probably assume they're just dreaming or imagining things. They don't even know that other possible worlds exist, much less anything about "Your World" in particular. And even if they did know all that, the inability to connect it to anything means that memory won't leave much behind other that a very vague impression."

[Takeru]"I see..."

[Yuuko]"We can't distinguish between original memories and those which flowed in from elsewhere. Fixing one's memory requires noticing those new ones by accident,associating them with others,and filling in the missing information...it should be clear by now,right?"

* * *

**(Flash End)**

* * *

_I see...so they seem hazy to me because I have to create associations between the new memories and i have to fill the missing information..._

_...Well at least it's worth a try..._

So i closed my eyes and i took a deep breath to prepare myself.

I knew I was stalling a bit. I hated to admit it, but I was afraid.

I would have to explore the violent memories that had made me scream in horror.

With another deep breath, I delved into the memories that frightened me, faced them head-on with my teeth locked together.

I braced myself for the onslaught of the first memory,which,according to the "dream",would be the last memory. The memory of the end.

Then,the memory came. And it was not something that I could ever be prepared for.

* * *

**(Flash)**

* * *

It seared with sharp color and ringing sound. Cold on my skin, pain gripping my limbs, burning them. The taste was fiercely metallic in my mouth.

The memory that was not mine was so frighteningly strong and clear that it sliced through my control,overwhelming the detachment; the knowledge that this was just a memory and not me.

Sucked into the hell that was the last minute of my life, I was the other me, and I was laying on the ground.

Everything around me was so dark that I couldn't see.

I couldn't see the ground.

I couldn't see my hands stretched out in front of me.

I tried to hear,but the pulse was so loud behind my ears that it drowned everything else out.

It was so cold. It shouldn't matter to the "present me", but it hurt. I felt cold.

Even the air in my nose was uncomfortable.

Bad.

A bad smell.

For one second, that discomfort pulled me free of the memory. But it was only a second, and then I was dragged in again, and my eyes filled with horrified tears.

I'm alone.

It's over.

I've lost everything.

And then the emptiness swallowed me. Cold blew past me like tornado winds and my body was slammed against something that i couldn't identify.

My legs flailed, useless.

My hands gripped the air, clawed through it, searching for anything solid.

And then pain was everywhere.… Pain was everything.

The pain was bewildering.

Exactly that. I was bewildered. I couldn't understand, couldn't make sense of what was happening.

My body tried to reject the pain, and I was sucked again and again into a blackness that cut out whole seconds or maybe even minutes of the agony, making it that much harder to keep up with the memory.

In the end blackness swallowed up the agony, and I was weak with gratitude that the memory had come to this most final of conclusions.

The blackness took all, and I was free.

I took a breath to steady myself but then the memory reared up and engulfed me again.

But this was not the same memory.

This was a memory within a memory; a final memory, like a last gasp of air,yet, somehow, even stronger than the first.

The blackness took all but a single voice.

[?]"...Shirogane-san!"

* * *

**(Flash End)**

* * *

Then i came back to my senses.

But i didn't let my mind dwell on the the horror or the questions that arose from the memory; I let the memory carry me along.

I let it run its course, hoping it would led me to the answers i wanted.

* * *

**(Flash)**

* * *

In this memory I had just woken up.

I was on a couch tucked under the blankets someone laid out for me,and i could hear someone talking outside the room.

[?]"How bad was it, Kasumi?" The voice of a familiar woman asked softly,and at first i wondered what they were talking about,and if the voice belonged to Yuuko-sensei.

Then Kasumi sighed and with her usual voice devoid of emotion said [Kasumi]"...Real bad."

[?]"Tell me about it. I want to know exactly what happened since when I left."

There was a pause while a cupboard door was closed,but i remained on the couch.

And then Kasumi once again began to talk,but this time her voice was tinged with sadness [Kasumi]"...I've never felt so helpless," Kasumi began slowly. [Kasumi]"...I didn't know what to do. ...That first week...I thought I was going to have to hospitalize him again. ...He wouldn't eat or drink...He wouldn't move. All the doctors were throwing around words like "catatonic", but i didn't let them up to see him. ...I was afraid that he would react badly..."

[?]"He snapped out of it though?"

[Kasumi]"...I had Isumi-san and the others come to talk to him. ...He wouldn't listen to me so i hoped that being with people he knew would help. ...But when they entered inside his room,Hayase-san touched a photo on his desk and he reacted. ...I've never seen him throwing a fit like that. ...He seemed like he was possessed as he started to punch the wall while screaming "_Why her and not me!_". ...Then,when they restrained him,he finally started crying."

[Kasumi]"...I thought that would be the turning point but..."

Kasumi trailed off. It was hard listening to this, knowing that she was talking about "me" and seeing how much pain I'd caused her.

[?]"But?" The other woman prompted.

[Kasumi]"...He went back into the simulator and started to train once again. He ate,slept and joined the other girls in the PX. He answered when someone asked him a direct question. But he was …empty. His eyes were blank. The fire that he once had in his eyes was...completely gone..."

Kasumi went on in a hopeless tone [Kasumi]"...I...I tried to read his mind...but...but the pain he's feeling...it's not normal...and it...it frightens me to think that he already suffered this kind of pain several times in his past. ...I...I don't know if this time he's going to get over it..." Her voice cracked...

* * *

**(Flash End)**

* * *

...And then, i was dragged back in time, to a much, much older memory.

* * *

**(Flash)**

* * *

In this blurry early memory i was still a kid,and i was looking at a white house on the top of a hill.

In the eyes of my younger self,the image was so clear and pure that it looked like a castle from a fairy tale.

A residence surrounded by high walls,with trees,flowers and a fountain. Truly a castle from a fairy tale.

Together with that image another one appeared in my mind.

A girl with hair darker than the shadow swaying in the wind and white skin like a refined doll.

That particular image awakened a faint pain in the interior of the chest. It was like a nostalgic feeling but at the same time,it was like if a small,sharp needle of ice had been thrust in my heart.

I saw the whole journey now. Me,the mysterious girl and Sumika growing together and then the separation. A memory so painful that i tried to skip through it,unsuccessfully.

* * *

**(Flash End)**

* * *

**(Flash)**

* * *

[?]"TAKERU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THE BETA ARE COMING!"

[Takeru]"I know...But Sumika is still inside the school...sorry...but...I have to save her."

[?]"..."

[Takeru]"Anyway...here...take this. This is the key of my parent's car. They don't need it anymore...so take it and go in Hokkaido. At least there is still safe."

[?]"Takeru...BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

[Takeru]"Wait 10 minutes ...and if i'm not back by then...go without looking back."

[?]"..."

[Takeru]"Sorry for asking you this...but at least i want one of my childhood friends to be safe..."

[?]"...To think that such a foolish man would exist in this world..."

[Takeru]"And also,hereafter, I'm gonna protect you,like you protected me until now."

[?]"...Really...an idiotic man..."

[?]"Fine. It's a promise,I'm letting you hang out with me until the very end,I'll let you protect me but in exchange you don't have to die..."

[Takeru]"Haha...i know. ...See you later...Saeko."

* * *

**(Flash End)**

* * *

Time lost meaning. It could have been dawn, it could have been sunset but i kept skimming through the memories,and then as i fast-forwarded through them,one particular memory caught my attention.

I was lying on a hospital bed,connected to a life support machine with Meiya crying by my side.

* * *

**(Flash)**

* * *

[Meiya]"...if...you were to die...before me..."

[Meiya]"...if i lose you in this world...I do not know if i could live alone...THAT IS WHAT I FEAR!"

[Meiya]"..."

[Meiya]"...I am...afraid..."

[Meiya]"I am...afraid of...how much I have changed..."

[Meiya]"...You can't die...after making such a frivolous and foolish woman out of me!"

[Meiya]"..."

[Meiya]"IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT! YOU UTTER FOOL!"

[Meiya]"..."

[Meiya]"...take responsibility."

[Meiya]"Take responsibility for making me so weak!"

[Meiya]"It is your fault that i have become so weak!"

[Meiya]"The old me would never complain like this!"

[Meiya]"..."

[Meiya]"...please...Takeru."

[Meiya]"You...you must...live..."

* * *

**(Flash End)**

* * *

I tried not to feel sad. Instead, I worked harder to focus on the memories. I didn't need to see all of them,i needed to see just the new ones.

I sorted through the pictures that tied to the "final one" but none seemed to be anything more than random images.

I widened my net.

But it seemed as i missed the connections to that memory so I tried another avenue of searching, hoping for clearer responses.

_Who was that mysterious girl?_

_Why i called her "my childhood friend"?_

___Why they threw a G-Bomb?_

_What was i doing there?_

_Who died?_

_Why i was injured and Why Meiya was crying by my side?_

Infinite question popped up in my mind but none of them had a clear answer.

And then I hit a wall.

It was a blank, a nothing. I tried to circle around it, but I couldn't find the edges of the void. It was as if the information I sought had been erased.

Or maybe...As if my brain had sealed that particular memory to protect myself.

Then all of a sudden i heard a familiar voice.

At first the words and the memory were blurred and hazy but then the words came slower and slower, and at first I did not understand why.

_Was this a thing i had forgotten?_

_Lost in the trauma of an almost death?_

_Was I still sluggish from unconsciousness?_

I struggled to think clearly. This sensation was unfamiliar. _Was my body sedated?_ I felt alert enough, but my mind labored unsuccessfully for the answers I wanted.

* * *

**(Flash)**

* * *

[?]"..."

[?]"[Black Christmas]."

[?]"That's the name assigned to this tragedy..."

* * *

**(Flash End)**

* * *

[Takeru]"Ku...!" a violent headache attacked me. And then anger flashed through me, hot and wild.

I gasped in surprise at the unexpected reaction.

I'd already felt anger and rage in the various battles in which I participated, but this was beyond my ability to anticipate.

In twelve lives, I'd never had an emotion touch me with such force.

I felt the blood pulse through my neck, pounding behind my ears. I gritted my teeth and my hands tightened into fists. And then my fury peaked and I felt it flow through me like a tidal wave of pure power.

My muscles tightened and then,as fast as it came,all of a sudden the anger vanished,leaving me mentally exhausted from the dwelling inside the memories and i fell again into a deep slumber.

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

[Voice]"...Here I come."

. . . . . . .

[Voice]"...Now, then..."

. . . . . . .

[Voice]"...Hmm...that's quite a cute sleeping face...Hehe."

. . . . . . .

[Takeru]"...Nn."

. . . . . . .

Nnnnn...I wonder what is it...

...From a while ago i have the impression of hearing a voice near me...

...And also i'm feeling strangely cold...as if someone had pulled my blankets...

[Takeru]"..." I opened my eyes but the room was still dark. Apparently i fell asleep again while exploring my memories.

I blinked a few times,as my view was still a little blur,and i looked around the room.

However,I have to say that my pillow today is extremely good. Maybe it's because I'm more used to the hard military bed,but this pillow is so warm and squishy...

Warm and squishy?

. . . . . . . . .

[Takeru]"EH!?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

As soon as i looked up,Sumika's face entered in my view.

Moreover,Sumika's sleeping face was surprisingly innocent and pretty,and on top of that,a sweet smell was leaking from her rosy lips in form of sleeper's breathing.

With her red hair tangled and wild around her face,wearing a threadbare t-shirt full of holes with tatty sweatpants, her features relaxed in unconsciousness,her full lips slightly parted,she took my breath away.

It was precisely because of her unkempt appearance that she showed only to me that i could say that she was indeed my Sumika...

_That's bad..._

As the seconds passed i could feel my heart rate rapidly rising...

[Takeru]"C-calm down Takeru. Regain your presence of mind by counting prime numbers..." I told myself.

1,2,3,5,7,9,11 ..._ NO GOOD ...I CAN'T CALM DOWN!_

[Takeru]"No,wait. I've already saw her naked...why i'm so panicked?"

Even though my words were convincing,i couldn't persuade my heart who kept beating faster and faster.

And above all...her chest was n-e-a-r.

Whenever breathing,her soft swelling moved up and down,captivating my eyes.

_...Wait a second...This position...Could it be!?_

[Takeru]"I was sleeping with my head on her lap?!"

_No...the real question is why i hadn't noticed until now!?_

_Even though i was still half-asleep,that's way too dense!_

[Takeru]"Anyway i have to wake her up...Hey,wake up Sumika!"

[Sumika]"..." Even though i called her,the only response i got from her was her cute sleeper's breathing.

Because i was sleeping in an unnatural position,my body didn't move as i wanted. But still i lightly shook her and again i tried to wake her up [Takeru]"...Sumika!"

[Sumika]"Takeru-chan," Sumika said.

I froze,staring at her unopened eyes.

_Had she woken? She looked asleep,yet her voice had been so clear..._

She sighed a quiet sigh,and then moved restlessly again,still fast asleep and dreaming.

[Sumika]"Takeru-chan," she mumbled softly.

_She was dreaming of me..._

And and then she continued [Sumika]"Stay," she sighed. [Sumika]"Don't go. Please...don't leave me."

She was dreaming of me and she wanted me to stay with her,there in her dream.

I gazed at her unconscious face,feeling the love for her settle into every portion of my body while she slept more peacefully now,with a smile on her lips.

I struggled to find words to name the feelings that flooded through me,but I had no words strong enough to hold them. For a long moment, I drowned in them.

When i surfaced, I was not the same man I had been. I loved her,and so I would try to be strong enough to leave her. I knew I wasn't that strong now. I would work on that one. But perhaps i could spend one last day with her.

Then I watched her sleeping until the sun rose behind the eastern clouds,thinking and engraving her face into my memory.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Ciao a tutti! Thank you as always for all who read/reviewed/followed/favorited** **my story!**

**A special thanks to ****P4Nd0RaS ****and ****nad ****destroyer**** for ****the advice and for**** hearing my crazy ideas and ****grumble!**

**To Zehel2010...About the rating,****well you're right,as that was one of the thing that I was worried about...****i think that i'll try to stay T-rated,although it will be difficult...**

**Talking about the chapter...well it was a flash-intensive chapter...****probably you were expecting the triple date,but ****I thought that,since Takeru is about to go back to the BETA World, it was about time to include some twist/foreshadowing and also as a bonus you get several info/hint about future plots.**

**I hope that my descriptions were ****exhaustive enough for you to understand what the hell i was writing about.**

**Sorry for the info-dump and i know that it may be confusing but it was necessary to understand how Takeru retrieves his memories and why some of them are blurry/hazy/confused.**

**Also as you've already seen in this chapter,Memories and Causality Information will play a big part in my story,so there will be several part like the one in this chapter,and of course at some point i'll explain why Takeru receives those information/memories.**

**One last thing about Takeru's thoughts before he "dies". That's obviously a future Takeru who lost everything again and i've highlighted his depressed thoughts to make you readers see the different state of mind between a Takeru who lost all hope and (as you'll see in the next chapters) a Takeru who is about to depart and is full of hope.**

**Ah...I almost forgot! For the flash in which Takeru is "catatonic" i took the inspiration from the end of TDA 02.**

**Ok...nothing more to say but See ya guys!**


End file.
